Pull the Trigger
by Koala-Bears123
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia always dreamed of joining the infamous police division FTBI and when she finally got the chance she found out, it wasn't as easy as she thought. She will make many friends and solve many cases and even become close to a certain pink-haired agent, but nothing lasts forever. FTBI will go up against there hardest case yet, what will they do? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but it is the best and I love it. Hiro Mashima is a genius.**

**So this is my first story so enjoy and don't be that mean please.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reality Check**

She was nervous as she sat in the driver's seat of her old yellow beetle.

She was staring at herself in the mirror her big brown eyes staring at her reflection, her blond hair in a tight bun and her light make-up was perfect but she still felt out of place.

She was wearing a tight black pencil skirt with a light blue shirt that was ruffled on the top by her cleavage and she had a black coat on with black pumps to wrap the outfit together.

"Alright Lucy, you've been waiting for this moment your whole life, get it together" she reassured herself slapping her cheeks lightly.

She was outside the biggest police division called The Fairy Tail Bureau of Investigation or FTBI for short, but she's wanted to join it ever since she saw one of the agents in action but that's another story for another time.

She breathed out loudly and opened her door, for a moment the sun blinded her so she shaded her eyes and looked at the colossal building in front of her. The building was very big and it had beautiful architecture. The whole building was made up of glass windows everywhere except the top and bottom but it did have glass doors at the entrance and she could see people in the building working busily. The building had a giant sign with the agencies name on it that could be seen from far.

Lucy was in awe with the beautiful building "I'm finally here" she smiled happily and she walked towards the entrance.

She pushed the heavy glass door open and walked towards the front desk; her heels making the floor click as she walked.

There was a beautiful woman with long white hair who was wearing a tight black fancy dress at the front desk who was typing busily, Lucy couldn't help but stare.

The woman looked up and smiled "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Um I-I was uh" Lucy muttered but snapped herself out of it.

"Yes, I came here for the job opening, I was recommended by my professor his name was Professor Bob from Blue Pegasus University"

"Name please" the woman said looking at a list.

"Lucy Heartfilia"

"Oh yes, your name is right here" she smiled pointing at her name on the clipboard.

Lucy beamed but she stared at all the names on the list "Excuse me..."

"Mirajane Strauss but Mira for short" Mira smiled politely and she stuck out a hand.

"Hello Mirajane" she shook her hand.

"As I was saying, what is this whole list for anyway?"

"These are all the applicants for the few spots we have"

Lucy's eyes widened "A-All of these names" she gulped, there was about maybe 50 or more names on the list.

She giggled at Lucy's face "Yes, but you all have to go through the tests and get approved by the higher ups"

"Oh jeez" she sighed.

"Don't worry; if you were recommended by Professor Bob, I'm sure you'll be fine!" Mira reassured.

"Thank you, and do you know each other?"

"Our Chief and the professor have been friends for a long time, and our greatest agents graduated from Blue Pegasus University" Mira shared.

"Oh really I didn't know, but where do I wait for the interview and tests?"

"The waiting room is right down that hall way" she pointed behind Lucy.

"Thank you and nice meeting you" Lucy breaths still nervous.

"Alright Lucy, I hope you make it" Mira waves goodbye as the blond walks towards the hallway.

Lucy walked down the hall way and she saw the walls were covered with framed newspaper articles of the FTBI's accomplishments, well most of them were. Some had complaints or warrants for certain agent's arrests.

"Jeez, what did they do?" she chuckled lightly as she stared at one picture in particular and kept walking until she saw a big open room with a bunch of doors and chairs, it kind of reminded her of a doctor's waiting room.

She saw some people sitting in the chairs reading or just sitting quietly, they were all dressed in professional attire and some people had their names called from one of the many doors, feeling out of place she scurried to a chair in the corner and looked at her phone.

She had a text from her roommate Cana, _Did you get in? _She read.

She texted back hastily, _There's a whole fricken list! So I have to take some tests and stuff first._ And she pressed send.

Cana was actually another reason she came here in the first place, her roommate and best friend was 20 years old and had a major drinking problem, but she was the manager at a well-known bar that Lucy worked at also. Cana supported her even more because her dad was actually a retired agent of FTBI. He was the agent that caught her career interest when she was younger.

When she was in high school, she did very well and worked hard but one incident changed her life. One day there was a bank robbery and the robber was still at large. What they didn't know was the robber was one of the students at her school, and no other police force figured it out except FTBI. If she remembered right his name was Bora or something like that but she did remember he was one of those trouble makers she stayed clear of. During school, two Fairy Tail agents came and looked around and found Bora. They knew immediately he was the culprit, so they tried not to use violence but Bora pulled out a knife and charged them. Cana's father named Gildarts was one of the agents and he dodged Bora's attack and disarmed him so quickly she would've missed it if she had blinked. They quickly arrested him and another group from the agency found where he was keeping the money and returned it safely. She was amazed and fascinated with their work and progress. After high school she immediately went to college at Blue Pegasus University and studied under crime and investigations and met Cana. They became fast friends and she's been working hard since so she could be where she was right now.

"Mr. Clive said just be honest and look assertive" she pep talked herself breathing in and out.

"Excuse me blondie could you move your bag?" a gruff voice interrupted.

She looked up and saw a man with jet black hair with a bunch of piercings and he had a black shirt with jeans that had holes in them.

"Oh uh sorry" she apologized moving her bag off the floor.

He nodded and reached down to grab something, it was his phone then he walked away. On the back of his black shirt there was the letters FTBI.

"H-He was an agent? He was sort of scary" she said shocked.

"Lucy Heartfilia" someone called from one of the many doors.

She gulped and stood up; this was it, she thought and walked towards the person who called her name praying for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and sorry it's going to be a little slow so hang in there, I hope you continue reading! **

**P.S-I made up Lucy's birthday XD so whatever.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Stuff Happens**

She walked towards the door and saw a girl with short white hair with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She was wearing a cute romper with flats and was holding a clipboard.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia" she asked.

"Yes"

She smiled "My name is Lisanna Strauss and I will be interviewing you today"

"Hello nice to meet you, but are you Mirajanes's sister"

"You know Mira?"

"I met her at the entrance" Lucy mumbled nervously.

"Oh of course duh, but yes I am her younger sister"

"Well you both are very beautiful" Lucy complimented.

"Thank you and you are not so bad yourself" Lisanna said and she winked playfully.

Lucy laughed

"There you go"

Lucy looked at here questionably.

"Well you were so nervous, I'm just glad you laughed"

Lucy flushed "O-Oh sorry I was pretty nervous"

Lisanna smiled again "Well we better get a move on, follow me" and she walked through the door.

Lucy followed her and she was walking down another hall way that was pure white and had a bunch of doors too. The doors all had names on them, so she assumed they were all offices for the different agents.

Lisanna noticed Lucy's stares and spoke "These are all the offices for the agents who work in this division"

"Division?"

"Well not all the agents work in the same place, there are different divisions but we will explain that later" and she kept walking until she stopped in front of one of the doors.

The door didn't have a name on it but when Lisanna opened it, the room had a big desk in the middle with a leather chair in front of it. On the left side of the room there was two black leather couches with a coffee table in the middle. Lisanna walked in and sat in the chair by the desk. She gestured for Lucy to sit in the leather chair.

Lucy sat down on the chair and rested her bag on her lap.

"Well Lucy I will start the interview" Lisanna said and opened a manila folder on the desk.

"Is this information correct" she asked and took a paper out of the folder and showed it to Lucy.

On the paper it said:

**Name: Lucy Heartfilia**

**DOB: October 20, 1993**

**Occupation: Blue Pegasus University**

**-Crime and Investigations Major**

**GPA: 4.0**

**SAT Score: 2150**

**Employment: Bar Waitress **

**Father: Jude Heartfilia, Deceased**

**Mother: Layla Heartfilia, Deceased**

Lucy read the paper and she confirmed all the information.

"Alright, let us proceed to the interview" and Lisanna started asking questions.

"So Lucy what division were you interested in for the FTBI"

"Well to be honest I don't quite know yet" Lucy admits.

"Oh that's alright, do you have any combat experience?"

"Well I've done some kick boxing and self defense classes" Lucy recalled her "training" session with Gildarts and Cana.

"That's good to hear"

The questions went on for another half hour until Lisanna finally asked the last question.

"Are you comfortable with blood?"

"I don't think I ever really had a problem with it" Lucy answered.

Lisanna nodded.

"Well Lucy your looking good, but you will need to come back to take the admissions exam if your qualified"

"Okay that's fine but what day?" Lucy asks thinking about the test.

"We will call you"

"Alright, do you need my number?"

"No we have it because you filled out your info sheet" Lisanna smiled standing up.

"Thank you for coming"

"Thank you" Lucy replies walking out the door.

Lisanna closed the door after she left.

Lucy sighed "What now?" and she walked down the hall way and to the exit.

On the way out she saw a lot of people here; they were old and young, big and small, but they all seemed professional.

Mira said good bye to Lucy when she walked out the door towards her yellow beetle.

When she got in her car, she felt like crying.

"What was I thinking? Like it would be that easy to get in! " Lucy scolded herself

Lucy sighed again and looked around then she jumped.

Her phone had started buzzing in her purse so she dug through her bag and found it, it was Cana.

"Hello" Lucy answered.

"Luucceeyyy" Cana slurred.

"Cana, are you drunk? It's only 3 o'clock"

"I can drink whenever I want"

"Where are you?" Lucy asked

"At the bar, of course"

Lucy sighed "Alright I'm coming" and she hung up.

Leave it to Cana to get drunk on the job, and it was good she needed something to get her mind off FTBI she started her car and started driving.

As she drove into the parking lot for the bar she was working at, she grabbed her bag of clothes she packed in her back seat.

She went inside and went straight into the bathroom and changed her clothes, instead of her dressy clothes she changed into a light pink V-neck with black skinny jeans and converses.

She took down her tight bun and let her medium length blond hair cascade down her shoulders.

She smiled at herself in the mirror and walked out into the bar.

It was loud and hectic and she could clearly see Cana drunk with some guys on one table.

She walked over there and ignored the whistles and calls she got and grabbed her friend and dragged her to the bar counter.

"Cana! What do you think you're doing?" Lucy stammered at her drunken friend.

"Hey Luceey, glad you could make it" Cana laughed.

"You can't get drunk during working hours, you made Wakaba and Macao work over time" she scolded

"Well they wanted to help so whatever" Cana said reaching for a shot.

"Na uh I don't think so" Lucy grabbed the drink before she could.

"Cana let me drive you home"

"Come on mom, I don't want to go yet"

Lucy frowned "C'mon lets go" and she started dragging her friend outside.

"Wakaba I'll be back" Lucy hollered over the noise.

When Lucy finally got Cana into her car, she started driving to their little apartment not too far from the bar. The ride was silent.

When they got to the apartment Lucy put Cana to bed and drove back to the bar.

* * *

He was outside a bar called something, he couldn't remember but wanted to know if his suspect was currently drinking in this bar.

He knew his suspect was known to drink in poplular bars, and someone told him this was a very known bar.

It was loud outside; he could imagine how loud it was inside so he walked in.

Inside the bar was in chaos, he could see waitresses rushing around trying to give everyone their orders.

He walked in and sat down on an empty table and looked over the crowd.

* * *

Lucy walked into the bar and wasn't surprised to see the bar in chaos, she went to the counter and started making and serving drinks.

Someone in the corner caught her attention he was sitting on a table alone, he had black hair that almost looked fake but he was wearing a plain red shirt with a leather jacket and jeans with black shoes. He was handsome, very handsome and he had the darkest eyes. I saw him notion one of the waitresses for a drink and he ordered.

When she came to Lucy to get his order, Lucy said "Hey I'll give it to him" the other waitress looked a little disappointed but agreed.

All he wanted was a glass of white wine, how weird but she walked towards him.

"Here's your white wine, sir" she said nicely placing his drink on the table.

"Thanks" he smiled, he had the whitest teeth and some of them were pointy, but she noticed something he had a small scar on neck.

She blushed and walked away but she heard other men whistling at her but she ignored them again.

"Hey what you drinking there pretty boy" one of the men in the bar mocked walking towards the man in red.

"White Wine what does it look like dumbass" he retorted.

"What did you say" and the man leapt at him.

"No fighting" Lucy screamed but it was too late the man already threw a punch.

But the man in red caught his fist and twisted it and shook his head.

"Well that wasn't nice" and he flipped the man on a table that broke on impact.

The man was knocked out cold and the one who flipped him grinned.

"Get him" another man yelled and they started getting up.

"Stop!" Lucy screamed and ran at the men.

"No fighting, if you're going to fight leave"

The men glared at each other but stopped then sat back down and continued drinking.

The man wearing red apologized for the mess and left the bar in a hurry.

"That was weird" Lucy said to herself then turned and saw the damage.

"Damn! Look at this mess! Macao help me please" she hollered.

The older man came out of the back and rushed to help the blond, they woke up the man and he left with minor injuries and they cleaned up the broken table pieces.

"Cana won't be happy about this" Macao said looking at the damage.

Lucy shrugged and went back to the counter to serve drinks letting the older man clean the rest.

When she finally closed the bar it was close to 11 o'clock and she was exhausted, so she dragged her feet to her car and drove home.

When she parked in front of her apartment building, she stared at their two bedroom apartment, this had been their home for 2 years now and it wasn't that big but it was home.

Lucy locked her car and went into her home, when she opened the door she saw Cana sitting on the couch watching TV looking freshly bathed.

"Hey Lucy, how was work? And sorry about that those guys challenged me to a drinking contest and I couldn't refuse" Cana explained looking at her exhausted blond friend.

Lucy huffed "It's fine, but there was a little bar fight"

"Really, was it interesting? Any hot guys?" Cana questioned getting off the couch.

"No it wasn't interesting they just made a huge mess, and there was…" Lucy turned red thinking about the mysterious man in red.

Cana smirked "Oh there was someone, was he hot?"

"A little, now good night Cana I had a long and disappointing day" and Lucy rushed away to her room.

"Aw Lucy your no fun" Cana pouted sitting back down.

When Lucy got in her room she went straight to her bathroom and took a long hot shower, when she finished she lied down and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hey guys thanks for reading so far here's chapter 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Coincidence? I doubt it. **

"Lucy! Get up!" Cana screamed.

Lucy's eyes cracked open and she turned over and put her blanket over her head.

"Lucy someone on the phone wants to speak with you! Someone from the agency" Cana yelled from the kitchen.

Lucy's eyes snapped open and she jumped out of bed, her hair a wild mess she ran to Cana who was holding the phone, Lucy grabbed the phone almost dropping it.

"H-Hello" she scrambled.

"Is this Lucy Heartfilia?" a male voice asked through the phone.

"Yes"

"You have been qualified to take the admissions exam, please come to the agency at 3 o'clock sharp" and he hung up.

Lucy held the phone in shock and didn't move; Cana got worried.

"Lucy? Hello" Cana waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

Lucy's face was in udder shock "I-I qualified" she spoke.

Cana smiled and grabbed her friend in a hug "Yay! Let's go drink!"

Lucy laughed "No Cana I have to be there by 3"

"Perfect, we have 5 hours till then" Cana laughed hugging Lucy again.

"I said no Cana" Lucy argued.

Cana pouted "Fine but my shift starts at 2 o'clock so what shall we do till then"

Lucy checked her clock, it was 10:45 "How about some lunch and a little shopping"

"Sounds good let me change" and Cana rushed to her room.

Lucy grinned like an idiot, she past the first test, then she went back to her room.

After Lucy brushed her wild hair and her teeth, and changed into a suitable outfit they left their apartment to get a bite to eat.

They decided to use Cana's Lexis instead of her beetle; Cana drove them around and tried to decide what to eat.

"Hey that place looks good" Lucy pointed at this restaurant, it was called Diners and it wasn't that crowded.

"Alright, I'm starving" and Cana pulled in smoothly into the parking lot.

They went into the little restaurant, they chatted and ate lunch.

When they finished they went to the mall nearby and shopped for a few hours, they left with their hands full with bags and went home.

"Well that was a productive day" Cana said loading the car with packages filled with clothes, shoes, and more.

"Sure was" Lucy laughed and they got in the car and drove away.

When they finally got home, Cana had to rush into her work clothes and rush out the door because Wakaba called and said they were packed, Lucy offered to help but Cana refused for she wanted Lucy to be in a no stress area, so pretty much she wanted Lucy to stay home.

"Thanks Cana! I'll call you" Lucy called after her best friend.

"Good luck Lucy" she yelled back, Lucy went into her room and looked through her bags of clothes.

"Hmm this looks perfect" she said examining one of the clothes, she changed quickly.

"Very nice" she was wearing light pink V-neck and white skinny jeans with black knee-high boots; she put on a light make-up and did her hair.

Happy with how she looked she went into the living room.

Lucy slumped on the couch and turned on the TV to the news, she was surprised.

One of the agents from Fairy Tail was being interviewed by a news reporter; it was the man she saw at the bar! Except he wasn't wearing the same clothes and it seemed he was tracking some man who was selling illegal weapons. He caught them single handedly and she could see some men being hustled into police cars. She was amazed.

"I hope I can do that" Lucy gushed staring at the TV.

"Can't believe he was a cop, no wonder he flipped that man so easily"

BUZZ

Her phone alarm started buzzing.

"Crap, I got to go" and she turned off the TV and grabbed her purse and sunglasses and ran out the door.

When she got into her car, she put on the radio and her sunglasses and started driving with excitement welling inside of her.

* * *

When she pulled into the parking space in front of the agency, she was still amazed by the sight of the building in front of her.

She walked towards the entrance and opened the heavy glass door.

"Hello Lucy, I'm glad you could make it" Mirajane greeted.

"Hello Mira, that makes two of us"

Mira laughed "Well if you're here to take the exam then go into the elevator and go to the 11th floor"

"Okay see you Mira" and she walked towards the elevator.

"Oh and Lucy, try not to be intimidated" Mira called.

Lucy was confused, intimidated what does she mean. She nodded anyway and walked into the elevator and pressed the button, right when the door was going to close.

"Wait hold the door!" someone yelled.

Lucy rushed to keep the door open, and a petite blue-haired girl in a white lab coat came rushing into the elevator.

"Thank you so much" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Oh no problem, it seemed like you were in a rush" Lucy shared.

"Yeah I was, you see I woke up late and I had to rush over here as soon as possible"

"Do you work here?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't even introduce myself I'm Levy McGarden"

"Hello nice to meet you I'm Lucy Heartfilia"

"Nice to meet you, but I work in the science unit here but are you here for the exams?"

"Yes, and you're a scientist? That's cool" Lucy complimented.

"Yeah there's always something new, but I hope I'll see you again, this is my floor good bye" and Levy ran out the elevator in a hurry.

"Me too" Lucy mumbled as the door opened to her floor.

When Lucy walked out the elevator she walked into what seemed like a class room, there was tables and chairs lined up everywhere except the front. She saw a lot of people already here, sitting down or talking with others.

She saw an open seat and sat down, about 15 minutes later a woman walked in from a door in the front.

She was beautiful, she had long scarlet hair and had a what looked like a teacher's outfit with glasses, she went in the middle and cleared her throat catching everyone's attention.

"Hello all of you, my name is Erza Scarlet" she yelled loudly so everyone could hear.

She had a commanding voice, and that caught everyone's immediate attention.

"All of you here were interviewed by different employees here, and you were approved to take this test. About 25 of you were chosen out of the 108 that were interviewed, I think you should all feel thankful for being chosen" She shared looking at everyone in the room.

108! Oh did she feel special! She was ecstatic that she beat so many people and she will try harder now knowing she deserved to be here.

"So today you will take the admissions exam, and it is 100 questions and the 5 people with the highest scores will proceed to the next set of testing. So I wil—"but she was cut off by a loud voice.

"Erza! You liar, this hair color is hard to get out! Look at it" a male voiced yelled outside the door Erza came from.

Then a man that had only a white towel wrapped around his waist came walking in.

Lucy's face turned a bright red at the sight

He had the hottest body she'd had seen in her life, he had finely shaped abs with a V-cut that made her drool and muscle everywhere, but when she looked at his face she almost choked on her drool.

It was the same man from the bar! Again! Except this time his hair was the oddest color ever. It was black but it had salmon pink hairs everywhere, so she was actually confused.

"Natsu! Are you stupid! Can't you see I'm in the middle of giving the exam" Erza scolded.

"Huh? Really" Natsu said and turned towards the people in the room.

All the girls made sounds and stared at him.

"Oh…Hi guys" he grinned.

"Natsu get out!" Erza bellowed.

"Yah Yah I'll get out" Natsu said and started walking but he stopped because he saw something.

"Oh hey blondie" he waved.

Wait was he talking to her? Lucy panicked and looked at Natsu. He was! He was looking directly at her and waving.

Lucy's eyes widened and just stared at him.

"Hello" he repeated.

"H-Hi" she barely mumbled.

He smiled and was about to say something until suddenly he flew on the ground, his faced rubbing on the floor. Lucy saw something broken next to him.

Erza had thrown a chair at Natsu

"I told you get out!" she yelled.

Natsu got up and rubbed his head "Jeez Erza I was just saying hi" he huffed.

Erza started glaring at Natsu, his eyes widened and he was gone, through all that it was amazing how his towel stayed on.

Everyone was shocked and didn't say a word, they just stared, and Lucy now knew what Mira meant.

Erza fixed her shirt and started talking again "As I was saying, I will now give you your test" and she started passing out the test papers.

Lucy was in shock still, but she quickly snapped out of it when she saw Erza looking at her.

"Sorry he embarrassed you" she apologized.

"Oh no, it's fine" Lucy smiled sweetly.

Erza smiled back and continued passing out the papers.

Lucy looked at the test and sighed with relief, she knew everything it was asking.

About an hour and a half later, Lucy gave her test to Erza feeling confident.

"Thank you, we will call you and let you all know how you did" Erza said collecting all the papers and walking out the door.

When everyone started leaving, some girls were giving Lucy weird looks, but she ignored it and walked away.

She hated it when people stared at her like that, so she walked into the elevator and left through the exit.

When she got in her car, she called Cana immediately.

Cana answered on the 3rd ring "Hey Lucy how was the exam?"

"Good, I just finished so you guys need any help?"

"Well it's not as packed but feel free to drop by"

"Alright see you soon" and Lucy hung up.

Lucy's face turned red thinking about Natsu's interruption, she laughed a little to herself.

"I wonder if all of Fairy Tail is like that" and she started her car.

* * *

"Natsu your hair is fucked" a man with black hair joked.

"Shut up Gray! The hair color wouldn't come out" Natsu explained pointing at his hair.

It was still black but it had little patches of pink popping out, it looked like he highlighted the tips of his hair pink and failed. If only that was the problem.

"Well Natsu, you made quite an impression on the upcoming agents" Erza interrupted walking into the room they were in.

It was a meeting room for all the higher rank agents and employees, there was a long mahogany table with an even amount of chairs on both sides.

"Well I needed to talk to you and so happen you were giving the exam" Natsu explained sitting on one of the chairs.

All three of them were wearing casual clothes, for today was just a meeting about the upcoming agents.

"Wait what did you do?" Gray asked.

"He walked in the exam room…Half naked in a towel!" Erza explained glaring at Natsu.

Gray laughed "What the hell! Why were you half naked?"

"I was taking a shower, and the hair color remover Erza gave me wasn't working so I went to go talk to her and she was giving the exam" Natsu shrugged pulling at his hair lightly.

Gray shook his head "You're such an idiot"

"Shut up! Dumbass!" Natsu retorted.

"Why you" and they were about to attack but stopped when a small old man came walking in through the door followed by some other people attending the meeting.

They all sat down including the three who were in the room first.

"So Erza how was the test?" The old man asked sitting at the head of the long table.

"Well they are all graded and some did very well and some did very poor"

"So have you chosen the 5 best scores?"

"Of course, there names are…" and she opened the folder she was holding to look at the graded test.

"With 96% Michelle Long, 93% Hailey Oda, 91% Lucy Heartfilia, 87% William Long, and finally with 85% Jake Styles. These were the highest scores." Erza read off the papers.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" Levy and Mira screamed in unison and they looked at each other and laughed.

"You guys know her?" Erza asked looking at the two girls.

"Well I met her when she came to the agency" Mira informed.

"And I met her in the elevator" Levy added.

"Who is she?" Natsu asked putting on a beanie to cover his hair.

"She's a college graduate, very sweet and pretty too" Mira answered.

"Well that's good we will call them tomorrow and put them through the division tests" the old man said.

"Chief Makarov who will be giving the test this time?" Erza asks

"Well this year I decided to let you guys do the testing" he chuckled.

"What!" they said in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Sorry this chapter will be kind of long because I had to fit everything in it. **

**Also I think I'm going to update every Saturday or Sunday.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tests **

After a few drinks to celebrate, Cana and Lucy closed up the bar together for it might be the last time.

"I kind of wish you don't get the job" Cana joked

"Jeez that's harsh. Why?" Lucy asked confused, yesterday Cana was all for it.

"You're not going to be around as much, and if you get the job you won't work at the bar anymore"

"Cana, if I do get the job, yes I won't work at the bar anymore but you're still going to be my best friend and I will drink with you here like normal, I promise" Lucy reassured.

Cana smiled lightly "Well sorry for saying that"

"It's fine" Lucy said and hugged her roommate.

"Let's go home" and the two girls walked to their cars.

When they got home, they ate ice cream and watched TV and talked for a few hours.

They went to sleep around 1:00, feeling better about their friendship.

The next morning, Cana was off so they decided to go visit her dad at his house.

Lucy had to beg Cana to come, because Gildarts found out he was her father a 1 year ago but Cana knew much longer, so there not very close but Lucy could see they cared about each other very much.

She wished she could have had that feeling but both her parents are dead.

"Did you call the drunkard and tell him were coming?" Cana grumbled turning into another lane on the road.

"Don't call your dad that! And yes I did" Lucy scolded.

Cana rolled her eyes "Whatever" and Lucy frowned at her.

"What?" Cana said confused by Lucy's look.

"You always act this way"

"Act like what?"

"Like you don't care"

Cana reply for a few seconds she just stared at the road in front of her, probably thinking about what she had said.

"Well that's my problem not yours"

They didn't talk until they pulled into Gildarts garage, they went inside.

He had a big house, two stories and he lived alone. Since he found out Cana was his daughter he stopped being a playboy and flirt, he wanted to focus more on his daughter.

"Hey pops" Cana greeted as Gildarts came down stairs.

"Cana, Lucy I'm so glad you guys came" he smiled.

He hugged Lucy and hugged his daughter, Cana was embarrassed and didn't do anything, he looked a little sad when he noticed she didn't hug back.

They all went into his living room, and sat down. He brought them drinks and some snacks.

"So how are you guys doing?" he asked trying to get a conversation going.

"Good, Cana and I were running a popular bar" Lucy answered.

"Were?" Gildarts asked.

"Well I recently applied at FTBI, and if I get in, I won't work at the bar anymore but Cana will. Right Cana?" and they looked at her.

"Of course" she replied.

"I'm glad, but Lucy you passed the interview? Well done" Gildarts congratulated.

"Yeah thanks, but what comes after then admissions exam?"

"Well if you pass, then you take the division tests. These test are used to test your physical and mental strengths, and after the higher ups will place you in a certain unit, so mine was the special agents unit"

"What kind of test do you take?"

"It matters who's testing you because it changes everytime"

Lucy nodded her head "Is it possible to fail"

"Yes if your scores were really bad or the people watching didn't like your attitude or your personality then they can fail you"

Lucy frowned "That's harsh"

"Well FTBI is a strict and social agency so personality matters"

Lucy looked down at her hands, thinking hard.

"Don't worry Lucy, you'll do fine" Cana reassured drinking her beer.

"Cana, are you drinking a lot?" Gildarts asked watching his daughter chug a whole can of beer.

"Yeah" is all she said.

Gildarts looked alarmed "Since when?"

"Since I was 18"

Gildarts opened his mouth but closed it and didn't say anything else.

"Well pops I need to run some errands with Lucy, so…bye" and Cana started grabbing her bag and walking towards the door.

"Lucy were leaving" she called.

"Cana! Well thank you Mr. Clive" and Lucy started following Cana.

Gildarts grabbed her arm "Lucy, please stay with Cana, your good for her and she listens to you"

Lucy smiles and follows Cana out the door.

"What was that about?" Cana asked as she pulled out her dad's garage.

"Nothing" Lucy replied putting her sunglasses on.

Cana stared at Lucy and Lucy just smiled back at her.

Cana was about to say something but Lucy's phone rang, Lucy answered it.

"Hello"

"Hi is this Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Yes"

"It's me Lisanna"

"Oh hi Lisanna how are you?"

"I'm fine, and I'm calling to tell you that you're one of the people with the highest scores for the admissions exam"

"R-Really?" she stuttered.

"Yes, so please come to the agency"

"Right now?"

"Yes we would like to proceed as soon as possible"

"Okay"

"See you soon" and she hung up.

Lucy smiled so big her face would split.

"Who was it?" Cana asked creeped out by her friend's smile.

"FTBI, I had one of the highest scrores"

Cana smiled "Congratulations blondie"

"Cana could you drop me off at the agency, they want to start the tests as soon as possible they said"

"Aw that's lame, alright" and Cana changed directions towards the agency.

* * *

"Are they coming?" Makarov asked.

"Yes, I was able to get in touch with all of them, so they'll be here soon" Lisanna answered.

Makarov nodded "I hope the brats won't go easy on them"

Lisanna laughed "Knowing them, they might be too harsh"

"Well we better get ready, please let Erza and the others know it's time"

Lisanna nodded and left the room.

"Show me what you guys got" Makarov smirked.

* * *

"Good luck Lucy, don't let anyone bully you" Cana joked.

"Thanks Cana, I'll call you"

"Alright see you soon" and Cana drove away.

Lucy turned around and saw the colossal building.

"Damn, I wish I wore better clothes" Lucy said looking at herself, she was in skinny jeans with shoes and was wearing a white V-neck.

She shook her head and walked towards the building.

When she got inside she was surprised to see someone else at the front desk, but she needed to know where to go.

She walked towards the desk and saw an older woman.

"Excuse me, I was called to come here and take some tests"

The woman looked up and saw Lucy "Name"

"Lucy Heartfilia"

"Let me see, oh yes go to the 11th floor and someone else will be there to help you" she instructed.

"Thank you"

"Oh and wear this" and she gave Lucy this sticker that said "Guest"

Lucy stuck it on her shirt, thanked her again and left.

She walked to the elevator and pressed the button.

When it opened she walked in but she didn't know someone was behind her so she had to hurry into the elevator.

"Sorry" she apologized to the woman.

The woman didn't say anything but looked at Lucy with challenging eyes.

Lucy was caught off guard, but she noticed the woman had a name tag like her on her shirt.

"Are you here to take the division test?"

"Yes"

Lucy nodded "Me too"

"Well don't expect me to be nice to you"

Lucy was irratated, this lady was so rude!

She was an Asian woman dressed in a much more professional manner and she was young with long straight black hair.

"Like I care" Lucy snapped,

The rest of the ride was silent; when the door opened they walked out together.

When they walked out, she saw Erza in the middle of the room. She was dressed in a professional manner, with heels. Also in the room there was 3 other people, there was a man with blond hair who was super buff, next to him was a woman who looked just like him so she assumed they were twins because she had her long blond hair in a ponytail and she looked super fit and they both had blue eyes. Lucy felt intimidated by the burly twins, but she saw the third person and she felt a little better. He had short brown hair with hazel eyes and he was scrawny compared to the other guy and he looked super nervous. Lucy looked around the room and realized this was the room she took the test in, but there wasn't as many tables and chairs.

"Glad you guys could make it, please have a seat" Erza said.

Lucy and the Asian woman sat down next to the three other people in the room.

"You 5 had the best scores on the admissions exam, so now you will take the division exams to test your physical and mental strengths and weaknesses, and these are the divisions" and Erza passed out a sheet of paper.

**Divisions:**

**-Investigations**

**-Science**

**-Case and Files**

**-Information**

**-Special Agents**

**-Emergency Service**

They looked at the papers and folded them and put them away.

Erza nodded "Follow me" and Erza walked through the door she came through during the admissions test.

The 5 young adults followed Erza and were astonished by the different rooms in here.

"First we will test your shooting capabilities, please come this way" and Erza walked into one of the rooms.

When they walked in they saw two other people, there was a man with short black hair with ear piercings and a woman with long green hair in a braid. The room was well lit with targets on the far wall, and there were different stalls lined up to fit one person when shooting the targets.

"Hello" the woman greeted.

"Hello Bisca and Alzack, these are the new applicants" Erza introduced.

Alzack smiled and Bisca looked at the 5 people.

"Alright, we will introduce ourselves then" she said.

"My name is Bisca Connell and this is my husband Alzack and you all are"

The other blond girl nodded "My name is Michelle Long and this is my twin William" and she pointed at the buff blond guy.

"My name is Hailey Oda" the asian woman said.

"M-My name is Jake Styles" the scrawny brown haired boy said nervously.

Then all eyes were on Lucy.

"Hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia"

"Great now that we all know each other, these two people are the ones who will be testing your shooting skills for they are the best in Fairy Tail, so I wou—" but something started ringing. It was Erza's phone, and she answered it and she only said "Yes and Okay" and hung up.

"Something came up so I will leave them to you Bisca" and Erza left in a hurry.

The 7 people in the room stared at each other awkwardly.

"So I guess we should get started, Alzack get the guns please" Bisca said grabbing her own gun in her holster.

"This is a semi-automatic pistol and these will be the ones you will use today, but the bullets are filled with paint"

Alzack gave each person a gun then he brought out his own "We will show you an example" he said and stepped into the shooting stall.

The target was a typical type of target, the one with the different colors that the rings got smaller and smaller.

He aimed and shot and hit the target right in the middle, bull's eye.

Bisca smiled affectionately at her husband "These guns will be one of the types you would use on the job, so I want to see what you guys can do" and Bisca grabbed goggles and gave it to the 5 of them.

Lucy was holding the gun awkwardly, she didn't have a problem with guns but she still felt nervous holding one.

They all put on their goggles and went into separate shooting stalls.

"Alright I want you guys to shoot one by one, so Michelle your first and then we'll go down the line" Alzack instructed.

Michelle breathed out and aimed then shot, she hit the blue area on the target.

"Damn it" she cursed

Then William shot and didn't even hit the target just the wall next to it. He acted like he didn't care.

Lucy was next so she breathed in and out and aimed, she held it steady and fired the bullet splattered on impact, when she looked her bullet had hit right next to the bull's eye. She smiled widely, what they didn't know is Gildarts made her and Cana practice shooting at a field a while ago, so she had some experience.

Jake next and shot the target with his eyes closed and the bullet hit Lucy's target on the white ring instead of his own.

Bisca and Alzack's eyes widened with horror of his shot.

Finally it was Hailey's turn and she shot and the bullet hit the last ring on the target.

Bisca clasped her hands together "Well we have recorded your results, so please go outside and follow the instructor, good bye"

The 5 agents thanked the couple and went outside to find a man with jet black hair with piercings all over his face.

Lucy was taken back; this was the scary man from before.

"My name is Gajeel Redfox and I am the head of the investigation unit, well I don't really care what your names are but follow me" and Gajeel walked into another room.

This room was smaller than the previous room, but it was bright and had nothing in the room except a man sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. He was handcuffed and strapped to the chair.

"This man has been accused of stealing top secret information about our agency, I want each of you to think of only two questions to ask this man, to find if he is guilty, I will give you 10 minutes to think of your questions and after your questions I want you to decide whether he's guilty or not" Gajeel explained.

Everyone had weird looks on their face as they thought of their questions. What they didn't know was the man was actually an agent here; he was just acting like a criminal.

After 10 minutes Gajeel said "All of you get out except you" and Gajeel pointed at Lucy and everyone left the room.

Lucy looked at the man and noticed he was wearing an orange jumpsuit, he had black hair and was handsome, and she looked at him and walked around in a circle.

"Blondie we don't have all day" Gajeel grumbled.

Lucy held up her hand to silence him as she thought about something.

Then she spoke "You didn't steal it did you"

The man looked at Lucy with confusion.

"No don't worry I know you didn't steal it because you wouldn't be so calm"

Gajeel looked at Lucy with interest; he had never seen a rookie agent react this way.

"So what's your name?" she smiled nicely.

"Gray" he said staring at Lucy.

"Hello Gray, when were you caught?"

Gray was caught off guard; he had to think of an answer, and it took him a while.

"Yesterday" he finally said.

Lucy nodded "Well those were my questions" and she walked out the door.

After everyone went Gajeel gave them a paper to write what they think, if the man in the room is guilty or innocent.

Lucy was making a risky decision but wrote her answer anyway. Everyone else wrote their answers on the paper and gave it back to Gajeel.

"We will call you tomorrow, to finish the rest of the tests, good bye" Gajeel said.

The 5 people left without another word.

Gajeel looked at their answers and smirked, 4 out of the 5 said Gray was guilty, but Lucy's answer surprised him.

She wrote "Why don't you use a real criminal?"

Gajeel laughed "Not bad"

* * *

The next day Lucy and the other agents were called at 12 to come to the agency, they were asked to wear running clothes.

When they got there, they were sent to the 3rd floor.

Lucy stared at the room in front of her with dread, they were in a gym. This was the last test, it was the physical tests.

Instead of Erza there was someone else there, it was the man with white hair and he was super buff.

"My name is Elfman Strauss and I will be testing you today like a man" he said

What the hell? And another Strauss sibling, how many they got? Lucy thought.

They gave Elfman weird looks, but he ignored it.

"Everyone is in workout clothes, right?" Elfman said looking at them.

Everyone nodded "Perfect get on the treadmills" he ordered.

The 5 people got on separate treadmills and waited for instruction.

Elfman left the room to get something, when he came back he had 5 oxygen masks.

"Put them on your mouths, because we need to evaluate your breathing when running" he said and gave everyone one.

They put on the mask and gave Elfman the cord that was attached to the masks, so he can plug them into the machine.

"We have already set the treadmill, so you will all run at the same pace until you reach a mile and feel free to listen to music" Elfman explains.

Lucy frowned, running was never her thing, she felt a little nervous but she had to suck it up.

"Go!" Elfman said and the treadmills started moving.

Lucy started running and noticed she didn't have to run that fast it was just a slow jog.

She felt good, and put her headphones on.

* * *

She wanted to die! It's been only been 10 minutes and she was panting and her legs hurt.

She looked around and saw the twins in perfect condition, Hailey looked a little winded, and Jake was panting also. She couldn't imagine how she looked, she felt hot and sweaty and when she looked at the distance meter, she was almost there but she wanted to stop. It was more annoying with this stupid thing on her face, she saw Elfman lifting some weights on the side.

After another 5 minutes the treadmills started slowing down because they had ran a mile.

Lucy felt exhausted, her throat felt dry as hell so she went to get her water bottle and she chugged about half the bottle. She looked around and saw everyone doing the same.

"Good job everyone, we recorded your data. Congratulations you have finished the physical tests" Elfman said grabbing a towel and wiped his face.

After they said good bye, they took two more tests. One was to calmly talk to a person who was in an emergency and the other was describing a scene, they had set up a room kind of like a murder scene, so they had to describe what they saw. Lucy felt she did okay, but during the phone call test the lady she had was sassy and rude so Lucy almost lost her temper a few times. Elfman stayed with them through the rest of the test.

"We will tell you if you made it tomorrow, so come back tomorrow at 2 o'clock in regular clothes and my sister will explain everything, so good bye" Elflman said waving at the 5 people leaving the building.

Lucy was a little concerned, what if she didn't make it, she thought. Wanting to get her mind of things she called Cana.

"Hey Lucy" Cana answered.

"Hi Cana could you pick me up?"

"Sure thing, I'll be there in 5" and she hung up.

Lucy sighed and left the building waiting outside for her friend.

A few minutes Cana pulled into the parking lot and picked Lucy up.

"You look awful" Cana said looking at Lucy.

"Thanks" Lucy said sarcastically.

Cana smiled "Anyway what did you guys do?"

"We ran on the treadmill for 15 minutes"

Cana made a sour face "That was never your strong suit"

"I know" Lucy said putting her face in her palms.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, you want to go get something to eat?"

"Yes, but can I go home and shower?"

"Of course" and Cana started driving home.

When they got home, Lucy took a long shower and changed into casual clothes for she didn't feel like dressing up.

"Ready?" Cana asked.

Lucy nodded and they went to the car.

After they ate, they went straight home and Lucy went to sleep almost immediately because she was exhausted and stressed out.

* * *

Lucy got to the agency at 1:30 and saw everyone there already; they met Mira and followed her into a room on the 14th floor.

It was the highest floor, and the room they were in had a long mahogany table with chairs on each side.

Each chair was filled with someone except two; she recognized Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Erza and Natsu. They all had serious looks on their faces but Levy smiled when she saw Lucy and Natsu waved and Lucy waved back, Michelle glared at Lucy but she ignored it.

There was an old man at the head of the table, and he smiled at everyone. Mira told them to stand in the front of the table and she went to sit in one of the chairs.

"Hello all of you, we are the head members of the FTBI, my name is Makarov Dreyer and I am the Executive Chief of this agency, we know who you all are and I want you to know who we are" Makarov said and he beckoned to Erza who sat at the right of him.

"My name is Erza Scarlet" next to her was the same man who they asked questions during one of the test.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster"

Next to him was "My name is Natsu Dragneel" the pink-black haired boy said.

"You know who I am" Gajeel growled and Levy who was next to him elbowed Gajeel.

He grumbled but didn't say anything "My name is Levy McGarden nice to meet you" she said happily.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss" she said smiling.

Finally the last person had dirty short blond hair and was handsome with green eyes "My name is Lucas Peters"

"Well that's everyone except one so let's get to business, Erza will you?" Makarov said looking at her.

She nodded "I will tell you if you have passed or not" she said looking at the 5 then she opened a folder and took out a paper

Then she continued "William Long you have passed, congratulations"

William smiled "Knew it" he said.

"Michelle Long you have passed, congratulations" Erza said

Michelle sighed with relief.

"Hailey Oda you have failed"

Hailey looked devastated, she shook with anger "Who needs you!" she screamed and stormed out the room.

Erza shook her head but continued "Jake Styles you have passed"

He looked shocked and so was everyone else.

"Finally Lucy Heartfilia you have…"

* * *

**I'm lame, I couldn't think of anything too creative. Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you liked the cliff hanger ;), but here's chapter 5 enjoy!**

**I quote Fairy Tail. Thanks Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Life sucks, or not.**

"Failed" Erza said closing the folder.

Lucy's world had stopped turning, she was shocked and devastated. She failed? But how? She had worked so hard and now it was all for nothing.

Levy and Mira were shocked also

"I'm sorry, but those who failed please leave" Erza said.

Lucy said thank you and left in a hurry, she heard something fall but ignored it because she felt her eyes water. Lucy wiped her eyes and ran to her car. She ripped off her sticker and threw it away. She sat in her car and started crying.

She cried for a while, but she jumped when she heard a knocking on her window.

She looked and saw Natsu staring at her, she rolled down her window.

"Y-Yes" she sniffled trying to wipe her tears.

"Hey it's alright, don't cry may I come in?" he asked.

She nodded and unlocked her car door, and he got in the car and sat in the passenger's seat.

"Well you know who I am, what's your name?" he said smiling politely at her.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia" she sniffled trying to keep her tears in.

"Hello Lucy, I'm sorry you didn't make it in but I actually came here because you dropped your phone" and he held out her phone.

She grabbed it "Thanks"

"No problem, but hey do you want to get some coffee?" he asked.

She smiled "I don't know I'll probably ruin it with my mood" she sulked

"Nah its okay, I wanted to talk to you about the whole bar thing so you don't really have to talk" Natsu looked at her and said "Please"

She smiled "Okay, but don't you have to work?"

"No, there just going to go over rules with the newbies"

"Oh" she frowned and her eyes watered again.

Natsu ran his hand through his hair in panic "Hey hey please don't cry" he begged.

"Sorry it's just, I really wanted to join FTBI and…" she looked down at her clasped hands.

Natsu nodded "It's alright, you can try again"

"I can't they only have openings every so often"

"I can do something about that but let's go, my treat" he grinned again.

Seeing Natsu made Lucy feel better, something about him made her happy. She nodded.

"Well let me drive before we crash and die" he joked.

She laughed and that made Natsu smile wide and she got out of the car and traded places with Natsu.

When she sat down she realized, she had let a stranger come in her car and agreed to let him take her driving, she panicked a little.

She looked at Natsu and was about to say something but stopped, when she looked at him, something told her he was a good person but that could be her hormones talking because she thought he was hot, but she shook it off and made a decision to trust Natsu.

"This is an interesting car" he said looking around the small beetle.

"It was cheap and I needed a car"

He nodded "But a beetle, really? And yellow of all colors"

"It's a good car so stop criticizing it and you have a problem with yellow?" she snapped grabbing her hair.

He held his hands up "No, sorry I didn't mean anything by it"

"That's what I thought, well drive Dragneel" she ordered and looked out the window.

He smiled; he could tell he would get along just fine with this blond girl.

He pulled out of the parking lot and drove to a nearby café.

It was his favorite place, because they had a certain coffee he liked.

"Have you been here before?" he asked putting on a beanie to cover is interesting hair.

"No, but is there a bathroom because I need to do something about my face" she said as they walked towards the café.

"I like the clown look" he joked.

She glared at him "Not funny"

Natsu laughed "Yes there's a bathroom"

She nodded and they walked in but Lucy rushed to the bathroom and went to fix her make-up.

Natsu went to sit down at one of the tables and waited for Lucy.

She came out a few minutes later, not looking like a clown.

"Thanks for waiting" she said sitting down across Natsu.

"No problem, but you look better" he said looking at her.

"Yeah, I feel a little better too"

"I'm glad so what do you want?"

"Well I don't usually drink coffee, what do you get?"

Natsu thought for a minute "Well the thing is, I get a certain order that isn't on the menu"

"Oh what is it?" Lucy asked curious.

He looked a little embarrassed and Lucy thought he looked cute "Umm its coffee but I add this certain hot sauce"

"Ewww you like that?" Lucy giggled

"Don't laugh! And yes I do it's called the Dragneel Special" he pouted.

Lucy stopped laughing but she smiled "They even have a name for it?"

"Yes so stop making fun of it" he said and stuck his tongue out.

She laughed again at his childish action "Sorry, I just thought that was weird"

"It's not weird"

Lucy shrugged "What should I get?"

"I would just go for a frappuccino"

"What kind?"

"I don't know, let's look at the menu" and Natsu and Lucy walked towards the cash register to see the menu.

"Hmm I think I'll get the mint chocolate chip frap"

"Sounds good, go sit down and I'll order"

"Okay" Lucy said and walked to the table, and then her phone rang.

"Hello" she answered.

"What happened?" Cana asked through the phone anxiously.

Lucy's face fell "I didn't make it"

There was a pause "Oh, sorry"

"It's alright Cana" Lucy tried sounding happy.

"Where are you?"

"I met a guy from the agency and I'm having coffee with him" Lucy said happily.

"What! What guy? Is he cute?" Cana asked loudly.

"Yes, I'll call you back he's going to come back any minute"

"Don't get raped" and Cana hung up.

Lucy stuck out her tongue at the phone, and Natsu laughed at her.

She didn't know he was here already.

"Who was that?" he asked sitting down and giving Lucy her drink.

"Cana, my best friend and thanks" she said and took a sip of her drink.

"Mm this is good"

"That's good, but mine is better" Natsu said taking a sip of his spicy coffee.

"That is so gross"

"Nah uh it's delicious, so let's talk about the bar thing"

"Okay but I have some questions, first why is your hair like that? And secondly why did you come into the testing room in a towel?" she asked looking at his beanie that held his wild hair.

He rolled his eyes "Let me explain first"

"Okay" she said and drank her frap.

"So I was on a job to catch some illegal weapon smugglers and Erza said I was too noticeable with my hair for this job so she told me to color it black. So I did, then I went undercover because there was a rumor that the suspects hung out at popular bars, and the one you worked at was quite popular so I went in. I didn't see any of the suspects but before I could leave I saw you and those assholes started a fight. Sorry about your table"

Lucy blushed when he said _I saw you_ "I-It's fine" she said.

"Hey are you okay, you look red" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine please continue" she said trying to make her blush go away.

"Okay anyway, after a few bars I found the suspects and followed them to where they make the trades, I stopped them and somehow got on the news. When I got back to the agency I gave Erza my report and she gave me the hair color remover, I took a shower and used it. That piece of crap didn't do anything, so I went to talk to Erza and just so happen she was giving the exam" he shrugged sipping his coffee.

"So happen? And why didn't you put clothes on?" Lucy asked remembering his rude but hot interruption.

"I felt too lazy and I wasn't done showering yet"

Lucy rolled her eyes "Whatever conceded"

"I am not conceded" he argued.

"Yeah whatever you say" Lucy laughed.

Natsu huffed then his phone started ringing.

"Dragneel" he answered and the person spoke to him.

"Oh really" Natsu smiled looking at Lucy.

"What?" she said confused.

* * *

**10 minutes earlier**

Erza was in her office sorting the exams and results, and then she noticed something.

"Oh no" she said biting her lip.

"Damn it!" she yelled angrily.

She had mixed up Lucy and Jake's results from the division test; Jake was supposed to fail not Lucy.

Erza grabbed her phone and dialed a certain number, on the second ring someone answered.

"Mirajane speaking"

"Mira please call Miss Heartfilia and tell her she passed! I mixed up her and Jake's results" Erza explained looking at the papers and confirming there mix up.

"Oh I'm glad! I really thought she had failed, but I'll call Natsu instead"

"Natsu? Why?" Erza asked confused.

"I saw him going to her car and driving away with her" Mira explained what she saw earlier.

"Weird but alright just make sure she gets the message"

"Yes mam" Mira said and hung up.

Erza put the phone back and squeezed the bridge of her nose, how could she screw up like that! She thought angrily. Now she has to explain to Jake what happened.

She sighed and called someone to get Jake Styles' phone number.

* * *

"That was Mirajane and guess what" Natsu said apprehensively.

"What?" Lucy asked more confused than ever.

"You didn't fail!"

"What! How? I mean Erza said I failed" Lucy said with disbelief.

"That's the thing, Erza mixed up you and Jake's results so he was supposed to fail not you" Natsu said smiling widely.

Lucy was speechless.

"I made it" she mumbled softly.

"What?" Natsu asked not hearing what she said.

"I made it!" she screamed jumping in the air and catching everyone's attention in the café.

Natsu laughed "Alright blondie let's go to the agency, I have to show you around and gramps has to explain the rules to you"

Lucy nodded excitedly.

"What about Jake?" Lucy asked thinking about the poor boy.

"I'm sure Erza will call him and tell him he failed instead"

"That's harsh"

"Nah it's what really happened so he would've heard he failed anyway" he shrugged.

They hurried to Lucy's car and drove to the agency, in the car Lucy called Cana.

"Hello" Cana answered.

"I made it!" Lucy screamed.

"What! I thought you said you failed"

"There was a mix up, so I passed! I'm in the FTBI!"

"I'm so proud of you Lucy! But is the cute guy still with you?" Cana asked with a weird voice.

"Yes so I'll call you back" Lucy said and hung up quickly.

"You guys are happy" Natsu said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Yes we are. I've been waiting for this moment my whole life"

Natsu grinned "Well it's finally here"

Lucy nodded happily, she made it officially.

"So I'm the cute guy huh" Natsu smirked at Lucy.

Lucy flushed "N-No"

"But I hear—"

"It's rude to listen to other's phone calls so you don't know who we were talking about" Lucy snapped.

Natsu smiled again but didn't talk about it for the rest of the ride.

When they got inside Natsu walked in and talked to Mira then came back to where Lucy was standing.

"Before I show you around you have to talk to gramps"

"Gramps?"

Natsu dead-panned "Chief Makarov, duh. Come on" and Natsu dragged Lucy to the elevator. She waved to Mira as they passed and Mira laughed and waved back.

They went up to the 14th floor and went to another room.

"These are where the meetings and the chief's office are" Natsu explained.

"Oh" Lucy said suddenly feeling nervous she stopped walking.

Natsu noticed "Hey Lucy you okay?"

Lucy looked lost in her thoughts "What if they don't like me"

Natsu rolled his eyes and dragged her towards Makarov's office again and stopped in front of the door.

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail right" Natsu asked catching Lucy's attention.

She nodded.

"Well come on" he grinned and opened the door.

Lucy smiled at Natsu's optimistic spirit and followed him; she was awed by the room.

It was huge.

There was a beautiful view and there was a huge desk in the middle, and the whole left side was a lounge and the right was a kitchen and a small old man was sitting on one of the couches in the lounge reading the newspaper.

"Natsu?" Makarov said surprised looking up from the newspaper.

"Hey gramps, did Erza tell you everything?"

"Yes but I didn't expect you to be here so soon"

"Well we're here so this is Lucy Heartfilia" Natsu said pulling her forward.

Lucy almost fell "Um hello" she said nervously.

Makarov smiled "To be honest I'm quite glad you were chosen instead, that Jake kid was a disaster." He chuckled.

Lucy smiled "Thank you"

He nodded "Please have a seat we must talk" he patted the seat next to him.

Lucy looked at Natsu again then went to sit down next to Makarov and listened intently. Then he continued "Before you become an agent you must agree to 3 terms"

She nodded and stared at Makarov with ease.

"First, you must never reveal sensitive information about FTBI to others for as long as you live. Second, you must not betray the agency for your own personal gain. Thirdly, if our paths diverge, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live."

Lucy processed everything "Yes" she said confidently.

Natsu and Makarov smiled "Welcome to Fairy Tail" they said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Sorry I know they are kind of boring but I promise stuff will happen later! Thanks for your reviews! Keep reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Damn this place is big!**

Lucy was so happy she could've died right then and there and be happy with her life.

"Thank you so much!" Lucy cried with happiness.

Makarov laughed and told them good bye as Natsu dragged Lucy out the door.

Natsu pulled Lucy all the way to the elevator, they received weird stares and some knew Natsu and laughed at them. When they got in the elevator Lucy hunched over and grabbed her knees.

She was breathing hard while Natsu stared at her with a confused expression.

She caught her breath "Can we not run anymore?" she asked.

Natsu raised one eyebrow "You should run more often"

Lucy frowned "Running was never my thing"

"Well make it your thing, because a lot of running is involved just to let you know"

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Lucy, I'm serious. We have a gym and training room"

"I know but I'm just not motivated" Lucy sighed as they exited the elevator.

"Hey why don't we work out together" Natsu said excitedly catching up with her.

Lucy thought about it "Maybe, but where are we?" she asked looking around the hall way they were walking through.

"The Special Agents Unit, this is the 12th floor. This is where I work" Natsu smiled walking towards a certain office.

He stopped in front of one that said "Dragneel" in black letters on the glass window on the door.

"This is your office?" Lucy asked.

He nodded and opened the door.

Lucy's eyes widened, this office was huge! It was almost as big as Chief's office, but it didn't have a kitchen.

"Wow" Lucy said looking around.

"Yups this is mine, all special agents get huge offices"

"Why?"

"Because we do the most dangerous work"

Lucy was surprised "Really?"

He nodded "Yeah, that's why we have to be in shape all the time" and he flexed his muscles.

She laughed "Alright pinky" and she sat on one of the couches in the office.

She jumped when she felt something rub against her leg; she looked down and saw a blue cat.

"It's blue" Lucy said confused.

"Yeah that's Happy, he's a rare species called Exceed" he explained sitting down next to her and grabbed Happy and started petting him.

Lucy smiled at the sight and started petting Happy too making him purr.

"You can leave your bag in here if you want" Natsu said putting Happy on the ground.

"Why?"

"I was going to show you around, but you can hold your bag if you want"

"Oh okay, I'll leave my bag here" and Lucy grabbed her phone and gave Natsu her bag.

He put it under his desk in the middle of the room.

"Let's go" and he opened the door for her.

She walked out and Natsu locked his door.

"Is it okay if we go see Erza first, she wanted to tell you what division you'll be in"

Lucy nodded and followed Natsu down the hallway until they reached the last door, it said "Scarlet" in black letters.

Natsu knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in" someone replied and Natsu walked in with Lucy following.

"Natsu" Erza said surprised looking up from her work.

She froze then smiled "Hi Lucy"

"Hi Erza"

"I'm so sorry about the mix up" Erza apologized.

"It's fine"

Erza smiled gratefully then she cleared her throat.

"You have been assigned to the Investigations Unit. This is a folder that explains everything about the unit, you keep it and ask Gajeel for any further questions" Erza explained giving Lucy the white folder that had at least 10-15 pages.

"Thank you"

"No problem well I must get back to work so good bye"

"Bye Erza" they said and left.

"Can I put this in your office?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Sure"

After they put the folder away, they went down the elevator to the 11th floor.

"I want to start the tour, this is the 11th floor" Natsu said walking out of the door and walking towards a vending machine.

"What about the 13th floor?" she asked hearing his coins clink in the vending machine.

"That's just the guest rooms, like if you work here and you don't have a place to stay or you're a victim under protection" he answered grabbing his chips from the vending machine.

"Victim under protection, what do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Well if you were a victim or you were involved with a case then you stay in the guest rooms until further notice" and Natsu sat on a bench next to the machine and opened his chips.

Lucy nodded "So is this floor only for the testing and exams?"

"No" Natsu said with chips flying out of his mouth.

Lucy made a disgusted face "What else is it used for? And before you answer please swallow" Lucy insisted.

Natsu rolled his eyes and swallowed then cleared his throat "There's another room in the back for shooting practice, physical examinations, and bathrooms with showers"

"So that's why you came out in a shower, I thought you had come from somewhere else" Lucy giggled to herself.

"Yeah, I just do things without thinking" Natsu laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah I can see, but hey!" Lucy said grabbing Natsu's arm.

Natsu jumped at the sudden contact "What?"

"Show me how you shoot"

"Nah I have to show you around"

"Please" Lucy begged and made puppy eyes.

Natsu stared at her for a few seconds "Fine" he said reluctantly.

"Yay! Let's go"

Natsu threw away his trash and walked with Lucy to the shooting room.

"This is where everyone practices so if it's crowded then were leaving, got it" Natsu said.

Lucy nodded and walked into the room before Natsu.

When she got inside she saw only one person there with black hair and he had goggles and earmuffs on.

Natsu made a sour face "Gray" he said irritated.

Lucy raised one eyebrow "What's wrong he seemed nice"

"You met him?"

"Yeah he was helping Gajeel with his investigation test"

"Uh that sucks"

Lucy frowned "What's your problem?"

"He's a stupid jerk that's what"

"Jeez Natsu your so mean"

Natsu was going to reply but someone cut him off.

"Why are you here pinky, and hi Lucy" Gray said walking away from the stall and taking off his earmuffs.

"I'm showing Lucy around" Natsu snapped.

Lucy frowned at Natsu but looked at Gray "Hi Gray, how are you?"

"Great but are you going to start shooting?"

"Natsu is, he's going to show me"

"Oh really, be prepared to be disappointed" Gray snorted.

"Shut up! I'm better than you!" Natsu challenged.

Gray glared at Natsu "I don't think so"

"Fine let's see who's better, whoever can shoot the most bull's eyes in one round is the better shooter" Natsu explained grabbing a gun from a shelf that held the guns.

"You're on" and they both started loading their pistols.

Lucy felt conflicted, she wanted to stop them but it was also funny to watch them also she wanted to see who was better to be honest.

After they loaded their pistols and put on earmuffs and goggles, they pressed the button and new targets took the place of the old ones.

Lucy heard them cock their guns so she put on her earmuffs also. Then they started shooting, they shot without stopping and not losing focus. She watched them with amazement.

When they finished they took their earmuffs and walked towards the targets, Lucy followed for she was curious too.

Their targets both had a bunch of black holes where the red bull's eye should've been.

"Both of you didn't miss!" Lucy said amazed.

"I'm still better" Natsu insisted.

"As if loser"

The two boys glared at each other.

"Hey guys both of you won, and Natsu what about the tour?" Lucy hinted trying to get them to stop bickering.

"Fine it's a draw this time" and Gray walked away and started cleaning up the gun he used.

"Alright Lucy let's finish that tour" Natsu said dragging Lucy away again.

"Bye Gray" Lucy called as they left the room.

"Bye" she heard him reply.

"So that was the shooting room, there is also the test room but you've been there. There's another room that is where the physical examinations are but we only do that once a year."

"Is that where Gajeel held his test?"

"Yeah they just moved everything out and put the stupid guy in the middle"

"I see and why do you always bash on Gray?"

Natsu shrugged "We just don't get along"

Lucy stared at Natsu then followed him when he started walking.

"Okay so where next" Lucy asked when they got in the elevator.

"I'm just going to go down, so the 10th floor is next and it's my favorite place" Natsu smiled happily.

"What is it?" Lucy asked when she saw his boyish smile.

"You'll see, c'mon" he said dragging her out in a hurry.

She saw the sign and smiled with irony. Of course, she thought.

"Ta da" Natsu said.

Lucy looked and she saw a dining room, with people eating and a bunch of food.

"It's the kitchen" Natsu said as his mouth watered.

"Well I'm kind of hungry, what is there to eat?"

Natsu smiled so big it was almost made his face split. Lucy was almost creeped out

"They have great food, what do you want? They'll make anything"

"Okay let me see, how about a salad?"

"Ew that's gross choose something better" Natsu insisted.

"Fine what about salmon"

Natsu made a weird face "You're like Happy"

"Don't compare me to your cat" Lucy spat.

"Why?"

"I don't know just don't" Lucy snapped.

"That's rude, let's go order" Natsu mumbled.

Lucy frowned and followed him.

They got to the window and Lucy was shocked at who she saw.

"Mira?" she said looking at the beautiful white-haired woman in a chef's uniform.

"Hi Lucy and Natsu what can we get you?"

"I wou—"Natsu started.

"I thought you worked at the front desk?" Lucy interrupted.

Natsu started pouting but Lucy ignored it.

"I do but I work here too" Mira replied.

"That's great"

"Yeah it's much more fun here, so Natsu you were saying"

Natsu looked at Lucy to make sure she finished talking and Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed "As I was saying Lucy wants a salmon, and I want a medium-well steak and cheeseburger, full rack of ribs, spaghetti with meatballs, and some fries and oh I want to try the salmon Lucy's getting so make that two salmons"

Lucy's mouth dropped open "Y-Your kidding right?"

"No I don't joke around with food"

"How are you not fat?"

"I run" Natsu winked and looked back at Mira.

Mira wrote all that down "Okay here's your number and just sit at one of the tables please" she handed Lucy a piece of paper that had the number 50 on it.

"Thanks Mira" they said and sat down.

"Natsu are you sure you can eat all that"

"I'm absolutely positive" he grinned.

Lucy still looked unsure but she wanted to ask some stuff.

"Hey Natsu, before I read that giant packet Erza gave me, do you know anything about the investigations unit?"

Natsu thought for a bit then said "Yeah, I know Gajeel is the head investigator. You guys work with everyone especially special agents, and sometimes you have to go undercover"

"Alright but do we have to know martial arts or something?"

"If you want to be in the field"

"Damn it" Lucy seethed frustrated.

"Do you want to take a class?"

"A class?"

"Yeah every Sunday Erza, Gray, and I train people, feel free to come"

"Is it free?"

"Duh"

Lucy's eyes brightened up "Yes I will see you Sunday; I really want to get out in the field"

Their food came after their conversation and all Lucy knew was Natsu could eat!

Lucy stared at her friend with udder shock, he devoured all the food in a short time and he didn't even make a huge mess.

Lucy barely finished her food when he finished all his.

"That was so good!" Natsu said rubbing his now full stomach.

"Yeah that was" Lucy replied wiping her mouth and hands.

"Okay let's go!"

"Wait don't we have to pay?"

"I already did, so let's go" he repeated.

"When did you? Oh never mind"

* * *

Next they went to the 9th floor which Lucy saw Levy because it was the science unit but they couldn't talk because Levy was busy so they left quickly.

The 8th floor was Lucy's unit; she was excited to get her own office so they went to find Gajeel.

When they found him, he was in his office going over some paper work.

Natsu didn't want to go inside so he made Lucy go in by herself so she walked in.

"Hey Gajeel" Lucy greeted.

He nodded his head not even looking up.

"Um I was wondering if I could get my own office"

"Look in that book on that coffee table and look for a free one" he said still not looking up.

Lucy sighed and grabbed the book; she chose an office and signed her name in the box next to it.

"What now?"

"I'll let you know"

"Okay, thanks" and Lucy closed the door behind her.

"Did you get a room?" Natsu asked walking towards her.

"Yeah, I have to wait for Gajeel to tell me"

"Alright just let me know if you need help moving in, let's go"

The 7th floor was the holding cells for criminals who haven't had a trial yet or there suspects who haven't been proved guilty or innocent. The room was so heavily guarded and locked she didn't even want to go in.

The 6th floor was the infirmary, and then the 5th floor had all the cases and records stored in there. The 4th floor caught Lucy's interest because it was the emergency service; it was where they received important and crucial calls and the dispatchers had to calmly handle the situation until the police came. The 3rd floor was the training room where all the agents work on combat, strengthening, conditioning and a lot more. Natsu had told her he goes here almost every day to work out which Lucy thought was crazy. The 2nd floor was the equipment and gear, and finally the 1st floor was where someone would get information.

Lucy was exhausted, Natsu had dragged her everywhere.

"So Lucy how do you like you like the FTBI? Natsu asked anxious for her answer.

"I love it, and it's huge"

"It is" he grinned happy with her answer.

Lucy couldn't help but smile back but she heard footsteps running towards them.

"Natsu" Erza yelled as she ran towards them.

"Hey Erza what's up?"

"There's a new case and I want you and Lucy to go check it out with me"

"M-Me?" Lucy stuttered.

"Yes you need some experience because Michelle and William already went on their own case with another agent so let's go" Erza said marching out the door.

"Yay! Let's go Lucy"

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like what I see" Lucy mumbled to herself as she followed her rambunctious pink-haired friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Thanks for reading so far! Keep going!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: New Start**

Erza, Natsu, and Lucy got into one of the agency's cars in a hurry.

"So Erza what is the case about?" Natsu asked.

"Here" she said giving him a folder.

Natsu frowned "I don't want to read it"

"Too bad I'm driving" Erza snapped.

Natsu shrugged and gave it to Lucy "Can you read it and tell me, please"

Lucy rolled her eyes and took the folder and opened it.

Lucy read the whole report and said "There was a robbery that ended up killing two people, one victim was stabbed and the other was shot both died on the scene"

Natsu whistled "This is going to be fun"

"Fun? Natsu this is serious two people died" Lucy scolded.

"Lucy don't mind Natsu, he just said that because he's going to try hard for this case" Erza interrupted.

"Okay" and no one else talked during the rest on the car ride.

When they got to the scene, the house was closed off and cops and reporters surrounded the area.

"Lucy and Natsu let's head straight inside and don't talk to any of the reporters" Erza ordered and walked quickly to the house.

The cops let them through and some reporters tried talking to them, but they ignored them.

When they got inside, there was photographers and more cops inside.

Natsu and Lucy walked towards the murder scene while Erza talked to some of the other agents and cops.

They saw two bodies on the floor in the living room, one was a woman and the other was a teenage boy. Lucy assumed they were mother and son; the mother had various stab wounds on her legs and torso while the son had a shot to his head. The room was covered in blood for there was struggle in the situation.

"Here" Natsu said and handed Lucy some gloves.

Lucy took them and put them on; Natsu put his on and walked towards the body.

"Are the pictures done?" Natsu asked one of the cops who nodded.

He nodded and turned the mother's body around; Lucy thought she was going to be sick.

Her stomach was totally mutilated; there were wounds as if she was stabbed repeatedly. Then down her body were other stab wounds. There was blood that was crusted by the wound, and there was no fresh blood coming out of her.

Natsu held his arm to his nose "This was definitely the cause of death, and by the looks of it the person who did it kept stabbing her even after she had died" Natsu observed looking at the wounds on her body.

Lucy had a look of horror on her face "Who would do something like this?"

"I don't know but were going to find out" Natsu snarled.

Lucy was baffled by Natsu's hostility but she felt the same way.

Natsu put the mother's body down gently and moved to the son, he was so young.

Natsu checked his body for any other wounds and found none "This was definitely a two person job because the mother's body was totally maimed while the son's is untouched. They just killed him with a gun instead of stabbing him so one is ruinous while the other wanted it clean and fast"

"Wow your good at this" Lucy commented kneeling by Natsu.

"Unfortunately" he replied softly then looked at her.

"See anything?" he asked.

Lucy looked at the two bodies with sorrow. Why would someone do this? She thought to herself but something caught her eye.

"This may sound gross but could we check what kind of bullet they used?"

Natsu thought for a minute "Yeah, maybe it could give us a start on the suspects"

"This is worse than I thought" Erza interrupted standing behind them.

"The chief of police said they found no evidence at all which is hard to believe, these people must be experienced. Natsu did you find anything?"

"Yes I'll write it in my report"

"Okay and Lucy you okay?"

"Yes just a little disturbed" she replied.

Erza nodded "Sorry I didn't know it would be this gruesome"

Lucy nodded "Erza was there ever a murder like this before?"

"Yes there was various murders but it was a long time ago and it was much worse, why do you ask?" Erza said with caution.

Lucy didn't notice but Erza saw Natsu tense up.

"I was just wondering" Lucy replied.

"I got the pictures and information and you guys did the observations and the bodies will be sent to us for autopsy so let's go" Erza said still looking at Natsu with doubt but she chose not to say anything.

They left the scene and ignored all the reporters again and drove back to the agency in silence.

"Lucy pretty soon you will need to write reports on your case's and give it to Gajeel"

"I'll remember that so what now?"

"We're going to evaluate the data and the science unit will study the bodies when they get here" Erza answered as they got out of the car.

Lucy nodded then she noticed Natsu was quiet, too quiet.

"Hey Natsu you okay?"

"Yes" he replied softly.

"Okay" she replied unsatisfied with his answer.

"Well bye guys" Natsu said and left in a hurry.

"Erza what's wrong with Natsu?"

"I think I have an idea but it's not my place to tell you" she said.

Lucy was confused "Whose place is it exactly?"

"I think you should ask Natsu later, well I have work to do so see you" and Erza left into the building.

Lucy sighed and walked to the building too, she went to check in with Gajeel. He told her she could go home so she walked to her car and drove home.

* * *

"I'm home" Lucy called when she walked into the door of her apartment.

"Hey Lucy" she heard Cana say from her room.

"Did you watch the news?" Lucy asked.

Cana walked out of her room in pajamas "No why?"

"I went on my first case today, and it was a lot to take in"

"You want to talk about it?" Cana asked sitting on the couch.

"It's hard to explain" Lucy sighed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"I see but how is your cute little boy toy?"

"Cana! Boy toy? What the hell? And he was fine before we went to the scene…then he got all quiet and distant" Lucy mumbled grabbing an apple.

"Weird did you ask him?"

"No I got the vibe he didn't want to talk"

"Oh well maybe tomorrow you can ask" Cana said grabbing Lucy's apple from her hand and taking a bite.

Lucy smiled and grabbed the apple back "Yeah I will so how was work?"

"Same old same old"

"Anything exciting?" Lucy asked trying to get Cana into a talking mood.

"Nope nothing" she said lying down.

"Well I officially don't work there anymore" Lucy sighed.

"I know and it's not as fun with you there but I guess I'll manage"

"I'm glad but I'll probably drop by every so often"

"Please do" Cana smiled.

Lucy smiled back and walked to her room to take a bath.

When Lucy was in the shower she kept thinking about the murder scene, she cringed "Who and why would someone do that? And what was Natsu and Erza's deal?" she thought to herself as the water cascaded down her bare back.

Lucy got out of shower and stared at her face in the mirror.

"Am I really ready for this?" she asked herself.

She shook her head "Of course" and she went to go change.

Lucy and Cana ordered some pizza and watched movies, Lucy got her mind off work and felt relaxed. After Lucy went through the packet Erza gave her and read everything, it was all pretty self-explanatory so Lucy knew what she was getting into.

"You know Lucy, with your new salary we can probably move to a bigger place" Cana said eyeing the part about the salary on Lucy's packet.

Lucy laughed "Probably but I like it here"

"Yeah me too, we can use your money for shopping" Cana joked.

"Definitely" and they just talked.

A few hours later they went to bed.

The next morning Lucy woke up around 10 and went into the living room, she found out Cana had left for work already. Lucy brushed her teeth and ate breakfast and turned on the news.

The news was talking about the murder scene. The news lady was talking about some stuff they must have gotten from the cops about the case. Lucy felt horrible all over again, they had confirmed it was a mother and son, the mother's name was Nancy Brown and the son's name was Seth Brown and he was only 14 years old. They explained it was a robbery gone wrong, but Lucy knew there was something definitely going on besides a robbery gone wrong. She decided she wanted to look more into the case, so she'll ask Erza and Gajeel to let her.

Lucy got ready and rushed to the agency and luckily ran into Erza on the way in.

"Hey Erza I was wondering if I could also investigate this case"

"That's Gajeel's decision and you need combat training before you can go in the field and investigate so come to our classes on Sunday" Erza responded.

"Okay I'll ask him and what time are they?"

"6 o'clock a.m."

Lucy's eyes widened "Okay see you there"

"Great, have a good day" and Erza left.

Lucy rushed to the 8th floor in a hurry and ran to Gajeel's office.

"Excuse me sir, may I get on the recent murder case?" she asked as nicely as possible.

"Why?" he asked looking at her.

"I want to try my own case and I'm angered by what those people did so I want justice"

"You need training"

"I know, I'm going to take a Erza's classes"

Gajeel thought for a minute "I still think it's too risky for a rookie to be on a case like this, you need to start off easy so I think we should leave it to Erza"

"Please Gajeel, I want to investigate this case" she begged.

"This case is very dangerous, if you died it would be on my account so sorry blondie it's a no, you need more training and experience. So we will call you about your office later" he finished.

Lucy stared at him "Yes sir" and she left his office.

Lucy decided to see if Natsu was in his office so she went to the 12th floor and walked to the door that said "Dragneel" and she knocked.

There was a pause then "Come in"

She walked in and saw Natsu on his desk looking through a bunch of papers.

He looked at her with surprise "Lucy what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to check on you, where's Happy?" Lucy asked looking for the blue fur ball.

"At home but seriously why are you here, new agents don't have to stay here until they get their office and assignments"

Lucy stared at Natsu and he stared back expectantly "Fine, I was talking to Gajeel and decided to come by, what are you doing?" she asked sitting on the couch.

"The Brown's Case" he replied.

"The case from yesterday?"

He nodded "Why were you talking to Gajeel anyway?" he asked not looking up from his papers.

She hesitated then spoke "I wanted to be on the Brown's Case but he refused"

"Good" he said.

Lucy got mad "Good? What's that supposed to mean?" she said walking towards him.

"I mean you just got here and this case so too big for a rookie"

"Rookie? You act like you just met me!" she yelled at him.

He put down the papers he was looking at and ran a hand through his hair "Lucy this case could be dangerous and you have no experience so please just stay out of this" he begged looking her in the eyes.

Lucy stared at Natsu "I can take care of myself" she pouted.

Natsu smiled at her reaction "Please Lucy you just started so take it easy, Kay"

She rolled her eyes "Yeah"

"Well I need to get back to work so I'll see you later"

Lucy frowned "Fine see you later"

Lucy left the office irritated, what was his problem? She huffed and went to the kitchen.

She wanted someone to talk to about work and Cana was out of the question and Levy was probably busy so she thought of Mira.

When Lucy got to the dining room, she saw it was empty.

"Hello Lucy do you want something?" Mira asked walking out of the kitchen.

"No thanks"

"Okay but how was your first case?"

"Gruesome" Lucy said with disgust.

"I know I saw the news and Erza told me"

"Yeah Natsu started acting weird after…would you know why?"

Mira froze then sighed "I guess you'll find out sooner or later come let's sit down somewhere more private"

Mira led Lucy into a room in the back, it was empty. Mira sat at one of the tables in the room.

"Come sit" she pointed to the chair next to her, Lucy sat down,

"Okay I'm going to tell you something that you cannot tell any outside friends or family" Mira said sternly.

Lucy nodded "I promise"

"Good, because this is personal information about Natsu"

Mira cleared her throat.

"You see Natsu's birth parents were killed in a similar manner as the Brown's"

Lucy's eyes widened she opened her mouth then closed it; she didn't know what to say.

Mira's face dropped then she continued "It was 17 years ago and he was only 5 years old. When his parents were attacked the killer made him watch is parents die; he also gave Natsu that scar on his neck. When the police came the man had left and left a poor orphaned boy alone. Natsu had to go through major therapy for him to live a normal life and ended up with a happy home with his current parents. The murderer never came back and there were no more murders like that"

Lucy didn't know what to say or feel, she had no idea her cheerful friend had such a terrible past. She almost wished she didn't go looking for answers.

"Is there any other information on the murderer?" Lucy asked.

"Well the murderer killed various people, they never really found anything on the man because he would always leave no evidence and leave before the police came. Natsu's parents were his last kill, and he just disappeared. The information we got was from one of the men investigating the case. He wrote it down in a journal and gave it to Chief Makarov, the chief told us Natsu's past to make us understand and we do, we all have something dark in our past" Mira said sadly.

"Could the murders now be the same man?"

"It's too soon to tell"

Before Lucy could ask any more questions Mira said "Lucy please don't mention this to Natsu until he's ready, please understand it's very personal and we don't like to bring it up, it brings back horrible memories. I hope this answered all your questions but I have to go back to work so have a good day" and left the conflicted blond alone.

How can she understand? Lucy thought to herself. She felt angry but sad and she didn't know how she can look at the Natsu the same, but she had to.

Lucy needed something to get her mind off of things, so she left in a hurry and went to the bar.

She saw Cana at the counter busily serving drinks.

Lucy walked towards the counter and sat in front of Cana.

"Hey Cana" Lucy said glumly.

"Hi Lucy how was work?" Cana asked making drinks.

"Busy"

"Same here, paradise margarita" Cana called and a woman came by and grabbed her drink.

"Cana I'm sorry could I get a small glass of wine"

"Coming right up" Cana winked at her and grabbed a glass and poured wine into it.

Cana smiled and gave Lucy the glass and started making more drinks.

"Thanks" and Lucy drank about half the glass in one sip.

Lucy frowned "I shouldn't be drinking but I feel horrible"

"Shut up and drink it Lucy" Cana smirked.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at her and drank the rest.

"That was good" then her phone rang.

"Hello" she answered.

"Lucy we need you to come to the agency, your office has been assigned and we want you to work immediately" someone told her.

"Okay I'll be there soon; do I just go to the front desk?"

"No go to the 8th floor and speak with Gajeel he will explain everything"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" and they hung up.

Shit, Lucy thought. She forgot about the office thing and she had just downed a glass of wine and they want her to go to work immediately, she was screwed.

"Hey Cana I got to go"

"Alright Lucy be safe" Cana replied hugging Lucy over the counter.

Lucy hugged back "See you at home"

* * *

Lucy went straight to the 8th floor and she shoved a bunch of mints in her mouth to get rid of the wine smell.

She blew in her hand and only smelt mint. Feeling satisfied with her breath she walked to Gajeel's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he said gruffly

Lucy walked in "Hello sir"

"Blondie I have your office number and first assignment" he said holding out a folder.

Lucy took it "Thank you sir"

"Enough with that sir crap, it's annoying" he grumbled.

Lucy smiled "Sorry"

Gajeel rolled his eyes "Here's your number you can put anything you want as long as it doesn't violate rules" he gave her a piece of paper.

"Thanks" and Lucy left to find her office.

Lucy walked down the hallway and looked for the matching number on the paper she held in her hand.

She finally found it, and it was blank on the door.

Lucy opened the door and saw a large mahogany desk with a leather chair, it had white walls. There was a little coffee table with an L-shaped brown leather couch on one side of the room, on the other side she saw there was supplies to make coffee and tea and a little microwave and refrigerator on a counter then next to it was an island with 3 chairs on the side of the island.

"This is all mine" she said to herself amazed.

Lucy didn't know where to start; she put her bag down and looked around her office.

She had a big window with a nice view of the city, and she was so happy.

Then she remembered the assignment, she grabbed the folder and sat at her desk.

She felt very professional, and her chair was very comfortable so she opened the folder.

Her first assignment was to attend a hearing for a man who supposedly copied a famous treaty document and was selling it illegally. She studied the papers and sorted the information. Is this all investigators do? She thought to herself. The hearing was tomorrow afternoon.

"Maybe Natsu could come" she said out loud.

"Where?" someone asked.

Lucy screamed then got mad "Natsu! What the hell? Have you ever heard of knocking?" she squealed at the man who was standing at the door.

He laughed and walked into the room "Sorry, I found out you got your own office so I wanted to see how you're doing" he said.

Lucy calmed down and smiled "Thanks"

"So what were you talking about?"

"I have to go to a hearing tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come"

"Maybe, I have to see first"

"Okay" Lucy pouted

Natsu grinned at her "Are you excited for your first official case?"

"Not as much as I should be" she mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because I thought I would be actually be doing something cool"

"This is cool" he smirked.

"You know what I mean" she snapped.

"The reason why, is you don't have any combat training so you can't do more exciting cases like Gajeel or Juvia"

"Who's Juvia?"

"Another investigator, you'll probably meet her later. Anyway after you are cleared you'll get your badge and your gun and be able to go out in the field" Natsu explained.

"Okay so I definitely have to go to your combat classes"

"Yes mam, its every Sunday at 6 a.m.-10 a.m."

"Damn that's early"

"It is so go sleep early"

Lucy made a face at Natsu.

"Come on Lucy, you're the one who said you wanted something more exciting so work for it."

"Uh you're irritating" she smirked.

"Just like you" he retorted and lied down on her couch.

"Hey get off I didn't even lie on it yet" Lucy stammered pushing Natsu off.

He fell off with a grunt "Sorry I didn't know"

"Well you do now"

Natsu smiled at Lucy and she couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

It was Sunday morning, it was 5:30 a.m. and Lucy was grouchy as hell.

Yesterday was her first assignment and it was boring and lame. She wanted to stab her eyes out when she was in the court room and Natsu couldn't come because he was called to do another assignment, so she was even more bored then the man ended up being guilty so Lucy wrote her first report and gave it to Gajeel.

Cana was still asleep when Lucy left in her work out clothes, she felt tired but awake because she did listen to Natsu and went to sleep early.

When she got to the agency, it was empty and quiet except the typing the woman at the front desk was making.

"Hi where do I go for the combat classes?" Lucy asked the woman.

"3rd floor" she replied.

"Thanks" and she went into the elevator.

When she walked out she saw Michelle and William; there was at least 11 other people in the room waiting with them.

Lucy smiled at them and sat down at one of the chairs and waited for Natsu to show up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Thanks for reading! Please review it's appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: More Tests, Ewww.**

Lucy didn't have to wait long before Natsu, Gray, and Erza walked into the room.

They were all in workout clothes and running shoes.

"Hello all of you, I am sure you all know who we are. Today is the first day of combat training; if you finish this class and take an assessment then you will get your badge and gun." Erza explains.

Gray waved at Lucy and Natsu smiled at her, she smiled and waved at both of them. Lucy felt Michelle's eyes on her; she definitely had a thing for Natsu or Gray because she would always glare at Lucy whenever she said hi to one of them.

"Follow us into the training room, I'm sure all of you have been in the conditioning room, the room we are going in is where the combat training takes place" Erza says leading them into another room.

The room had a boxing ring in the middle; a bunch of punching bags hung up along the wall, next to the ring was floor mats for sparring, and on the other side of the bags was a bunch of equipment. All the walls were covered with long mirrors so Lucy stared at everyone's reflection when she walked in.

They stopped in front of the ring.

"Natsu and Gray! Example now!" Erza barked at the two boys who just got into the room.

They yelped and ran to the equipment and grabbed some wraps and wrapped them around their hands quickly.

"They will show you the typical type of fighting style we teach here" Erza gestured towards the two boys who were in the middle of the mats barefoot with no shirt.

Lucy turned red and remembered the test incident, the girls giggled and stared. Lucy saw Michelle looking at Natsu like he was a piece of meat, Lucy shuddered with disgust. Lucy looked back at the two boys and smiled.

They all looked at the two boys expectantly and they began.

Natsu punched at Gray who side stepped and blocked, then he jabbed at Natsu who ducked and punched at Gray's stomach which he left open, Gray realized Natsu's motive and tripped Natsu with a swift kick to his feet. Natsu fell on the ground, he recovered quickly and kicked Gray in the leg and got up. Gray kicked at Natsu's head but he blocked it with both hands and grabbed hold of his leg and Gray started struggling so he changed his grip. Natsu held his leg tightly and turned, successfully flipping Gray on his stomach. He let go and stepped back, Gray grunted and got up, he was going to leap at Natsu but Erza stopped them.

During the fight Lucy couldn't help but stare at the way Gray and Natsu's muscles flexed when they moved, all the girls were entranced until they put on shirts.

"Enough, well that was an example we will teach you, its close combat and martial arts. We will split you into groups and you will be with one of us" Erza commanded then started counting off people by 3.

Lucy was number 3. When Erza finished counting off the people she explained who goes with whom.

All the 1's went with Erza, all the 2's went with Gray, and all the 3's went with Natsu. There were only 4 people in each group.

Great, she thought she was with Natsu, knowing him he's just going to fool around.

"We will rotate from each station; the stations are the punching bags, mats, and ring. I'll go with ring, Natsu's mats, and Gray your bags" Erza ordered leading her group to the ring.

They nodded and headed to their stations. Lucy was surprised at what she heard.

Everyone in Lucy's group took off their shoes and went on the blue mats.

"First, we will partner up. I just want to see what you all can do, so what are all your names" Natsu said assertively.

Lucy giggled at Natsu; he was being so serious it was cute. Natsu looked at Lucy and smiled at her with his eyes filled with humor.

"Why don't you start" he said looking at her.

Lucy blushed when everyone started staring at her "My name is Lucy" she muttered then everyone else started.

"I'm Michelle" she said looking at Natsu who was looking elsewhere, Lucy laughed at the sight and Michelle glared at her.

"Casey" a black haired girl said.

"Mike" a brown-haired boy introduced.

"Good so Michelle and Lucy, then Casey and Mike that's the partners" Natsu ordered.

Lucy's eyes widened, Natsu being the oblivious dork he is he put her and Michelle together. Lucy was screwed. Michelle smiled evilly at her.

"So all I want is you guys to lightly hit each other, nothing serious, you don't even have to make contact, I just want to see your movement and experience so begin"

The partners broke off into different areas on the mat; Lucy went in front of Michelle and held her fist up to her face, getting ready to fight. Michelle did the same and held her fist to her face. Natsu said go, then Michelle jabbed at Lucy full force and Lucy had to step backwards to avoid it.

"Hey watch it" Lucy snapped.

"Were sparing aren't we" Michelle smirked.

Fine if she wants to play, let's play, Lucy thought and got back into position.

Michelle jabbed again with her right hand and Lucy dodged and grabbed her arm with left hand and grabbed her shoulder with her right, then she kneed Michelle in the stomach and let go. Michelle keeled over, she looked up and chopped the side of Lucy's knee. She yelped and jumped back, Lucy felt pain in her knee.

On the side Natsu was watching carefully, Erza had told him the trainees could full on spare as long as they didn't draw blood. He was almost glad Lucy had some experience; he liked the move she just did.

On the other stations, Gray was teaching his trainees different combinations of punches with the punching bags. Erza was sparing with her trainees one by one and instructing them on what to do.

"So I heard you got in the investigations unit" Michelle said dodging Lucy's punch.

"Yeah, what did you guys get into" Lucy huffed doing a roll to dodge Michelle's punch.

"William and I got into the special agents division"

"What?" Lucy said and lowered her guard.

Michelle took the chance and kicked her in the stomach; she flew back on the ground.

Lucy started coughing and Natsu came and helped her up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" and she coughed again.

Michelle glared at them; Lucy could see jealously radiating off her. Of course Natsu didn't see anything, and just held Lucy. Lucy turned red and pushed him away.

Natsu flew back and fell on his butt.

"Hey" he yelled at her.

She laughed and the corner of her eye she saw Michelle smile.

"Getting beat up by a girl, you're losing your touch Natsu" someone said.

They turned and saw a sandy haired man with bright green eyes.

"Lucas" Natsu said smiling

"Hey Natsu" and Lucas helped Natsu off the ground.

"So this is your class" Lucas said walking on the mat looking at the trainees.

Lucy stared at him if she remembered his name was Lucas Peters, but he was really handsome but so was half of FTBI, she thought.

He turned and saw her "Hello, I forgot to tell you congratulations on getting in"

She blushed "Thanks"

Lucas smiled at her then looked at Natsu "So did Erza tell you?"

Natsu looked confused "Tell me what?"

"That there are rumors for the murderer of the brown's case" he informed.

Natsu's narrowed his eyes "No"

"Oh well I'm sure she'll tell you sooner or later because I don't know anything, someone just told me"

Natsu nodded "So why are you here anyway?"

"Wanted to see the new agents who are trying to get in the field and may I say, I am quite intrigued" Lucas smiled looking at Lucy and Michelle.

"Well you've seen them so leave" Natsu snapped.

Lucy looked at Natsu, he was glaring at Lucas. Was he jealous? She thought.

Lucas held his hands up in surrender "Alright I'll leave" and Lucas winked at Lucy and left.

Natsu frowned and went back to teaching. Lucy was confused.

Their class went on until 12 and Lucy was exhausted because Gray's station was tiring but when they switched stations and went to Erza, oh my god was all she thought. After Erza's station everyone cooled off, and started chatting with one another.

"Natsu and Gray, Chief needs us in the meeting room. Hurry let's go! Thanks everyone for coming" Erza hollered as she rushed out the door.

Natsu and Gray grabbed their stuff, waved to them good bye and hurriedly followed Erza.

After they left the agency.

* * *

Erza, Gray, and Natsu rushed into the meeting room all sweaty. Everyone was already seated.

"Good morning you three, nice of you to join us" the Chief snickered.

"Sorry sir we were training the rookies" Erza apologized taking a seat next to the chief.

The chief nodded but he frowned when he noticed Gray and Natsu fighting over a seat.

"Sit" Erza bellowed.

They yelped and sat in a chair.

The chief cleared his throat "As I was saying there was another murder"

Everyone looked attentively at the chief, waiting for him to continue.

"We found a man dead in his house; we are still looking around for evidence. I am hoping we will find something"

"Who was he?" Lucas asked the question everyone was wondering.

"That's the thing, his face was mutilated, his eyes were gouged out and his mouth was sewn shut, he was beaten to the point where we are not able to tell his identity yet, but Levy is looking into it" the chief disclosed.

"What the hell, is it the same people as the brown's case" Natsu snarled standing from his chair.

"We do not know yet"

Everyone became quiet as if they were thinking.

"Chief was there anything else at the scene?" Gajeel asked

"The house was destroyed as if someone was looking for something but we don't know what, and I don't know if they found it"

They nodded

"Who's on the case?" Mira asked.

"Gray and Lucas"

Lucas smirked and Gray nodded.

"I want you two to go to the crime scene and get as much info as you can, go now" the chief ordered.

They both left immediately.

"That is it, Levy please get me the information on the man as soon as possible"

"Yes sir" she responded.

Everyone left the meeting room, with angered expressions on their faces.

* * *

Later that week Lucy had been attending combat classes, she was also getting shooting lessons from Bisca. She had gotten pretty good.

The combat classes weren't taught by Natsu, Erza or Gray on the weekdays but she still went and learned more and more.

She finally felt ready to take to test that will give her a gun and her badge to go into the field.

"I hope you pass" Erza said in the elevator as the both of them went up.

"Thanks" Lucy said nervously, she was going to the training room to take the test.

"Good luck" Erza said as Lucy exited the elevator, Lucy smiled.

She was in the training room, she only saw two people inside.

One was Michelle, Lucy wasn't surprised because they were always at the combat classes together, and the second was Elfman.

"Hello" Lucy said.

"Good morning" Elfman said and Michelle nodded.

"Well is it only you two?"

They nodded.

"Perfect, let's get started"

"All I need you to do is get your opponent on the ground and show me your skills"

They nodded again.

"Alright come out guys" Elfman called and two figures walked out.

Natsu and Gray came out wearing work-out clothes and no shoes.

Lucy's mouth was going to fall on the floor and so was Michelle's.

"Good morning" they sneered.

"Okay boys choose one girl and let's see what they got"

Natsu smiled and pointed at Lucy, she gulped and walked towards him while Michelle walked towards Gray.

"Hey blondie" he said playfully.

"Good morning pinky" she retorted.

He smiled "I hope your ready I'm not holding back"

"Wait isn't this unfair?" Lucy said.

"Nope because Gray and I are one of the best fighters so it's only fit for us to determine who is good enough to be in the field, and you're probably going to have to fight men so this is practice"

Lucy glared at him "When were you going to tell me this?"

"Ah never"

"I am so going to kick your ass" Lucy said putting wraps around her hand.

"Bring it" Natsu said doing the same.

On the other side Michelle and Gray had already started, Lucy watched with interest as she saw Michelle skillfully dodge Gray's attacks and counter them. She could also see Gray holding back but he was still trying to beat her.

Michelle ducked and kicked Gray's feet, Gray tripped and fell on his side. Michelle took the chance and flipped him with her feet so one foot was on his chest. Gray put his hands up in surrender.

"Your good" he said as she helped him up.

"Thanks" Michelle responded.

Elfman clapped "Good so Gray does she pass?"

"Yes"

Michelle smiled

"Great so Michelle wait here until Lucy's match then I will explain everything after"

Michelle nodded and sat on one of the benches, she stared at Lucy.

Gray walked up to her "You should come back later Lucy"

"What? Why?" she asked him confused.

Natsu was talking to Elfman so he couldn't hear their conversation.

"Oh no one told you, Natsu has never passed anyone"

Lucy stared at Gray with disbelief "What do you mean?"

"I mean Natsu has never allowed anyone to beat him, he believes he should go all out to test his opponent to see if they have what it takes"

"What if he doesn't pass me?" she said panicked.

"You wait another 6 months but the problem is once you are tested by someone you have to stick to that person, you can't change it"

Lucy had a scared look on her face but she shook her head and a look of determination took its place.

"Then I'll just keep challenging him until I pass"

Gray smiled "Good luck we'll be watching" and he went to sit down.

Natsu came back "Ready?"

"Yes" Lucy said and followed Natsu to the mats.

They looked at each other with determination and held their hands up, ready to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**So if you haven't heard, the Fairy Tail anime is going to fricken end! WHAT THE FUCK! Well people are also saying that it will come back later but still whyyyyyyyyyyyyy :( **

**I'm so sad but life goes on.**

**Anyways enjoy the chapter and review more! I love your reviews, they make me really happy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Old Friends**

"Remember Natsu, Lucy is allowed to keep going until you say"

Natsu nodded and got ready.

Elfman blew his whistle.

Before Lucy could move Natsu jabbed at her, she barely dodged it. She jumped backwards and put her hands up; Natsu's hands were held up also. Lucy jabbed at his face but he side stepped and uppercutted her stomach, Lucy panicked and moved her body but his fist still grazed her side. Lucy recovered and thrust kicked his chest, she thought she had hit him but he only grabbed her foot. Natsu twisted her foot and Lucy flew on the ground on her stomach. Lucy heaved herself up. Natsu was smirking at her. Lucy lunged forward and uppercut his stomach. Natsu grunted and kicked her feet under her. She fell on her stomach again.

Lucy stood up again, she was breathing hard and Natsu looked like he hasn't even broken a sweat. She knew she had to change her tactic; Natsu was faster and stronger than her. She noticed he was bouncing on the tip of his toes, so he wasn't flat footed so she thought of something. Natsu jabbed again but this time Lucy dodged and tackled him. He flew backwards with a thump and Lucy crashed into his chest, he was caught off guard and it gave her time to stand up and put her foot on his chest.

Natsu had a shocked expression on his face and Gray was laughing hysterically.

Michelle was smiling and Elfman was staring at them.

Lucy was breathing hard as she stared back down at Natsu, he was staring at her.

She took her foot off and offered a hand.

He smiled widely and took her hand.

"Well Natsu?" Elfman asked.

Lucy looked at Natsu.

At first he frowned and she started freaking out but then he started laughing.

Lucy was confused.

"Damn you Lucy, you broke my streak. I can't believe you actually tackled me"

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? That was amazing and you passed dummy"

Lucy looked at Natsu with pure happiness

"Thank you so much"

"My pleasure" he smirked and went into the locker room.

"Good job Lucy" Gray said and followed Natsu.

"Congratulations you two, you've just passed the combat test"

They smiled brightly.

"Before I can give you your slips you must know that you both have to come to more advanced combat classes every Monday, Wednesday, and Sunday and it starts at 6:00 for another month then you'll be fully certified to do more serious cases until physical examinations"

"Yes" they said and Elfman gave them these slips that said they passed.

"Take that to the information unit and they'll make you your own badge then you can pick up your guns from Bisca or Alzack, have a good day. Good bye" and Elfman left.

"Not bad blondie" Michelle said.

"Not so bad yourself" Lucy said back and they both smiled at each other.

Michelle left shortly and Natsu and Gray came out of the locker room.

"Hey Lucy want to get a bite to eat?" Natsu asked wiping himself off with a towel.

"Sure but do you mind if I got home first and shower, I feel disgusting" she said sitting on a chair.

"Great, I'll just follow you and we can car pool" he grinned.

"Don't you feel gross?" Lucy asked

"Nah"

"Hmm why don't you just go home and shower and I'll give you my address and you can meet me at my house" Lucy insisted.

"Fine" he pouted.

She smiled and wrote her address on a piece of paper and handed it to Natsu.

Natsu looked at it and put it in his pocket "Is 1:00 okay?"

"That's perfect" she answered as they both left the training room.

They went their separate ways and both drove to their houses.

When Lucy got in she found Cana on her computer typing something.

"Hey Cana" she said putting her bag on the counter

"Hey Lucy how was the test?" she asked not looking up from her computer.

"Exhausting but I passed" Lucy said with pride.

"Congrats" Cana said with a smile.

"Thanks so me and my co-worker are going to get something to eat so I have to get ready" she said and started walking to her room.

This caught Cana's attention "You and hotty? Wow Lucy aren't you stepping up"

"Shut up, we're just friends"

"Oh so it is hotty! Are you meeting him somewhere?"

"No he's coming here" she said leaning out her door.

"Yay! I get to meet him" Cana said jumping up

Lucy rolled her eyes "Yeah so put some clothes on" she said looking at her best friend who was in her booty shorts and a tank top.

"Maybe I want to seduce him" Cana winked and started dancing.

"Please just stop" Lucy huffed and went into her room.

Cana started laughing and went to her room to change.

Lucy took a long shower and put on a jean shorts with a light blue tank top and put her hair in a side braid. She grabbed some flats to go with her outfit.

"You look cute" Cana interrupted coming into Lucy's room.

"Thanks" Lucy answered putting on mascara.

Cana smiled and sat on her bed.

"I'm glad you put clothes on" Lucy said turning around to look at her friend.

Cana laughed "Yeah I wouldn't want to steal him away"

"Like yo—"before she could finish there was a knock at the door.

Lucy and Cana raced to the door and Cana tripped Lucy and she fell on the ground. Cana ran to the door and opened the door.

"No way" Cana said in disbelief.

"Excuse me, does Lu—Cana?" Natsu said at the door staring at her.

"Natsu! You're the hotty! What the hell?" Cana said irritated.

Lucy got off the floor and fixed her hair and clothes "Wait you guys know each other?"

"Yeah, I knew him when I was a kid" Cana said.

"Hey Lucy, why were you on the floor?" Natsu called from the door.

"Never mind, come in"

Natsu busted pass Cana who was blocking the front door.

Cana pushed him back from behind and sat on the couch.

Natsu laughed and stood next to Lucy.

"So is there something I should know…" Lucy said awkwardly.

"Well all there is to know is that idiot there was my dad's apprentice. Also half of FTBI have known each other since we were kids. I didn't want to be a cop like my dad so I left and met you" Cana explained.

"Yeah pretty much Gildarts trained me and after we all found out Cana was his daughter she left Blue Pegasus University and disappeared" Natsu said.

"You all were in the university?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Yeah most of us but I dropped out and started managing the bar" Cana answered

"Why didn't you tell me" Lucy said sitting next to her.

"It wasn't important"

Lucy stared at Cana then smiled "Well what's done is done"

"Well I'm glad I got to see you again and with Lucy of all people. When she said your name I didn't expect it to be you" Natsu said looking at the two girls.

"What other Cana do you know" Lucy joked.

"Good point and are we going to go Lucy, and Cana do you want to come?"

"Nah you guys go but Natsu wait in the hall I have to tell Lucy something" Cana said ushering Natsu out the door.

Cana slammed the door "I can't believe he was the hotty the whole entire time"

"Well did you see him, he's hot" Lucy argued and started blushing.

"Alright he got a lot cuter okay" Cana admitted.

Lucy smiled "Bye Cana" she said opening the door.

"Bye Lucy be safe" Cana said seriously.

"Yes mommy" Lucy winked and closed the door and looked at Natsu who was waiting in the hall.

That's when Lucy got a good look at him. He was wearing black jeans with a white linen V-neck that showed some of his muscles with his almost pink hair a mess. He looked good and she could smell his body wash from where she was standing.

"Like what you see" Natsu joked gesturing to himself.

Lucy blushed "You wish" and she pushed pass him.

As they walked she noticed his hair was the opposite of what it was before, it was almost entirely pink but had little spots of black that you could barely see.

"I see your hair is better"

"Yeah the black is almost completely gone because I've been using this hair color remover that's better than the one Erza gave me" he said touching his hair.

"I find it strange that your hair is really pink"

"Excuse me; my hair is naturally this color"

"Whatever pinky" and went down the stairs to the road where their cars were.

He smiled and followed her, but he noticed Lucy was walking to her beetle.

"What are you doing?" Natsu said stopping her.

"Going to my car" she said.

"Oh no you're not, we're taking my car"

Lucy stared at him "Where is it?"

"C'mon" and he walked further down the road to stop in front of a sleek black car.

She was shocked at what she saw.

"You have an Audi?" she said staring at the black car in front of her.

"Yeah it's an R8, get in" he said unlocking the car.

When she got inside she laughed.

"What?" he said confused.

The seat covers were black with flames on them.

"I like fire okay" he pouted.

"This is a nice car" she gushed.

"Thanks" he grinned excitedly looking like a little boy.

She laughed "So where are we going?"

He started the engine and it roared to life "You'll see" he says and eases the car out of the parking space into the clear road.

This car can move, Lucy thought as her back was pressed into the flame seats.

They drove for a while and ended up in front of a small restaurant.

Natsu got them a table, and they sat down.

"So Natsu I wanted to ask this for a while, but when I found out I had failed the first time and you were all at that table, what is that?" Lucy asked.

"Well that is where we have meetings and stuff, we all have the highest rank in the FTBI and we make all the decisions" Natsu replied.

Lucy nodded then the waitress came.

She blushed when she looked at Natsu, Lucy felt uncomfortable.

"H-Hello would you two like a drink?" she mumbled staring at Natsu.

"Um we would like two waters please" Natsu smiled politely.

She turned even redder and rushed away.

"Do you realize you have a big effect on girls?" Lucy said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I know"

Lucy glared at him and he grinned at her.

"Are you jealous?" he smirked

"No!" she scoffed.

He smiled at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So what do you want?" Natsu asked staring at the menu that was on the table.

"Don't know yet" she said grabbing her own menu.

They read the menu and the waitress came back and brought their waters and took their orders.

Later their food came and they ate and talked for a while then Natsu took her to a movie then drove her home.

"Thanks" Lucy said getting out of the car.

"My pleasure, see you tomorrow" Natsu smiles and drives away.

Lucy smiles at the receding car then goes into her apartment.

When she got inside she found Cana passed out on the couch and the TV on. Lucy was about to turn it off but the news caught her attention. It was talking about how 3 women have gone missing. Lucy was alarmed because they were all woman around 20 and Lucy was only 21 herself. She shook her head and turned off the TV; she secured her house and went to bed.

* * *

Gray and Lucas were making their way up to the science unit, they had been called by Levy to come quickly to be updated on the man who was beaten and killed.

They went straight to the autopsy room and saw Levy with a few other scientists.

"Levy" Gray called as they walked towards her.

"Good you guys came, please follow me" she said and walked towards a metal table that had a body covered by a white sheet.

"We are still unable to tell his identity but chief wanted you to see the body because it was taken from the scene so quickly. Please leave if you need to" Levy said and took off the sheet.

The man was naked but if whole top half of his body was covered with bruises. His skin was a nasty purple color and his face was so beaten and swollen you couldn't tell who he was. His eyes were gone but his mouth was now unsewn. He was an older man, maybe at least 50 who had white hair that was coated with dried blood. He had wounds and on his arms.

Gray stared at them in particular and Levy answered his unspoken question "It had glass shards in them"

He nodded and looked at him with pity.

"Where did he live?" Lucas asked.

"He lived in the higher estates in Magnolia, he lived alone."

They nodded and stared at the man.

"What is going on?" Gray mumbles to himself.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke up to her phone ringing. She grabbed it quickly.

"Hello" she said groggily.

"Lucy come to the agency right now" Gajeel ordered on the phone.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" he growled.

"Yes" she replied and he hung up

She shoved her face in her pillow and checked her clock; it was 10:00 at least she got to sleep in.

She got up and changed and freshened up quickly, said bye to Cana and left.

She rushed to her car and thought about Natsu's car and smiled, she drove to the agency in a hurry.

When she got inside she rushed to Gajeel's office.

"What did y—Erza why are you here?" Lucy said surprised walking into the office.

She also saw Gray and Chief Makarov.

"Lucy I'm glad you came so quickly" Erza said.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"You ask" Gajeel pointed at the chief

He sighed "When did you last talk to Natsu?" Makarov asked.

"We hung out yesterday, why?"

"Because he's missing"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**So the anime is officially over for now...I can't wait until it comes back!**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter, this is where it starts to get a little interesting! Please read and review because it's appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Be Safe**

"W-What do you mean missing" Lucy uttered sitting down wide-eyed.

"Around 8 o'clock last night we called Natsu to investigate a case with another agent; I believe his name was William. A woman called us and reported she was kidnapped and some agents saved her, we called Natsu and William but they didn't report back so we checked out the where the woman reported the kidnapping and they were not there" Makarov said sadly.

"What do you mean not there? And what case were they investigating" Lucy demanded standing up.

Erza pounded the desk and it made Lucy flinch "It was a lead for the investigation of the Brown's Case, damn it" she growled.

"Erza we did not know this was going to happen" Gray said trying to calm the fuming woman.

"We found William and Natsu's guns at the scene and they both were nowhere to be found" Makarov interrupted.

Lucy was silent.

"We have agents looking for them but we called you because we want you to be involved, I know you guys have become close" Makarov said patting her shoulder.

Lucy looked up with determination "We will find him"

Makarov smiled.

"Sir may I get my badge and gun?" Lucy asked the chief.

"Sure but why now?"

"I want to go find him as soon as possible"

Chief Makarov smiled "Of course but hurry"

"Yes sir" and Lucy ran out the door.

* * *

Lucy sat in the car with Erza as they drove to the scene.

She was staring at her badge, it was the kind where you open it and on the top it had the FTBI emblem and on the bottom it had her picture with some information, it had FTBI in big letters. Her gun was fastened in her holster which she held on her lap and she was told from now on she had to wear suits.

"Can you tell me more about what happened?" Lucy asked breaking the silence in the car.

Erza sighed "Natsu was very interested in the Brown's Case so I let him do his own investigations. When there was a lead William insisted on going with Natsu so I allowed him. Natsu was okay with bringing William along so I sent them to were the lead was. Natsu usually calls in every so often to check in, but yesterday he didn't. I wasn't that worried because Natsu can take care of himself but finding his stuff there…." Erza stopped and looked straight ahead.

"I blame myself"

"Erza please don't, we'll find them don't worry" Lucy said but she felt so scared and worried.

When they got to the scene, it was a warehouse. It was big with metal roofing and concrete walls, all the windows were fogged and some were broken. She saw empty cargo and boats at the harbor.

She assumed it was abandoned but she saw a lot of FTBI and police around. She also saw Michelle and her family, talking to one of the agents. They all had sad looks on their faces and Michelle looked very upset. Lucy felt so bad, she needn't to find them.

On the other side was an ambulance that had a young woman in pajamas who was wrapped in a jacket talking to a man.

Lucy rushed to the woman; Erza tried stopping her but failed.

"Excuse mam, what happened?" Lucy asked staring at her; she had a cut lip and eyebrow. She had silver hair and was quite skinny.

The woman looked uncertain "I'm a friend of the agents who saved you" Lucy insisted.

The woman looked at Lucy then nodded "My name is Angel and I was at home last night when a man jumped me and brought me here, he was trying to kill me but somehow your friends found me and saved me. A pink-haired man was very nice and gave me his jacket, then the two men chased after the man who attacked me and I didn't see them after so I called the police" Angel explained.

Lucy nodded and felt happy, she was glad Natsu still put civilians first.

Angel took off the jacket and handed it to Lucy "Please give this back"

Lucy stared at the jacket; she recognized it as the one he wore when she first saw him in the bar.

"Thanks" she took it; the jacket still had his smell. Lucy felt sad all over again.

Erza walked over to them and took Lucy away.

"You can't just run off and talk to a victim who was just involved in a big case" Erza scolded.

"Sorry but I had to know if she knew anything"

Erza smiled in understanding "We have the investigation to ourselves for now but this is where the lead was" she explained taking Lucy inside.

There was blood on the ground.

"The test show….it's Natsu's" Erza said sadly.

Lucy's eyes started watering "It was his blood"

"Yes it seemed there was a scuffle"

"Can we identify who the culprit is with any evidence?"

"Levy is still looking into it"

"I see where did you find his gun?"

"Here" Erza pointed to a spot on the floor.

"Something must have happened to make him put both of them down because they were both undamaged"

Lucy nodded and started looking around more close, she put Natsu's jacket on.

"Is that Natsu's?" Erza asked.

"Yeah the woman said he gave it to her"

"I see, make sure to keep it safe I think that's his favorite jacket" Erza smirked.

Lucy smiled lightly and held the jacket tightly around herself.

The warehouse wasn't that big, there was boxes and stuff around so she moved some around and she found more blood leading to the backdoor by the back exit and there was a small trail.

"Erza!" Lucy called.

"What?" she said running towards Lucy.

"Did you guys see this?" Lucy said pointing at the trail.

"No I had no knowledge of this, we need to follow it"

The two girls followed the trail; Erza and Lucy got their guns out just in case. The trail led them to the harbor not too far from the warehouse. The harbor was filled with unused boats; the trail started getting smaller and smaller until it stopped.

"Damn it" Erza said.

Lucy's hopes dropped and she started looking around again.

Erza followed her closely.

"Is there any buildings nearby?" Lucy asked.

Erza's eyes widened and she started running; Lucy had to sprint to catch up with her.

They ran until they stopped in front of another warehouse.

"Hel-" someone screamed inside.

Erza got her gun and busted the door open with Lucy right behind her.

They saw William tied to a chair with something in his mouth muffling his yells, there was a man with a motor cycle mask on and he was wearing all black. He had a knife in his hand, there was wounds all over William; most were cuts probably inflicted by that knife in is hand. The man looked at them and started running so Erza ran after him, she ordered Lucy to help William. She rushed to William and grabbed the cloth out of his mouth.

"Are you alright?" she asked untying him.

"Thank you and just a little shaken up" he said.

"Where's Natsu?" she asked anxiously as she successfully untied him.

He pointed to a door to the left of them. She rushed to the door and tried opening it but it had a lock on it.

"Let me help you" William said but before he could do anything Lucy grabbed a fire extinguisher next to the door and started banging on the lock. It broke and she ripped open the door.

Natsu was knocked out on the metal floor in the middle of the room. She ran towards him and grabbed him and lifted his head on her lap. He had a head injury and a cut on his knee. She was so happy he was okay, she tried waking him.

She slapped his cheeks lightly "Natsu, Natsu get up"

He didn't even make a sound, she started getting scared.

"William help me" she pleaded.

William rushed in and helped her lift him; they put one arm on each of their shoulders and dragged him out. They found Erza outside with the man in the motorcycle helmet handcuffed on the ground next to her.

"Natsu" Erza said relieved.

"Is he alright?" she asked looking at them more closely.

"He needs a hospital" Lucy said lying him on the ground gently in front of them.

"I called Gray, they'll be here any minute" Erza said.

Lucy nodded and looked at William, he was cut everywhere and it looked very painful.

Gray and a bunch of cops came into the door a few minutes later, they took Natsu and William into the ambulance and they were rushed to the hospital. Their attacker was shoved into a police car and taken to the FTBI.

"Good job Lucy" Erza said.

"Thanks, how did you know there was a warehouse there?" Lucy asked.

"My boyfriend showed me it once a long time ago"

Lucy smiled deviously "You have a boyfriend?"

Erza turned as red as her hair "Y-Yes I do"

"Where is he?"

Erza's face dropped "His name is Jellal and he's in your unit but he agreed to take a very dangerous undercover mission, he can barely come around"

"Oh I see, sorry"

"It's fine, we talk sometimes"

"That's good" Lucy smiled at Erza.

"Yeah, let's go to the hospital and check on them"

Lucy nodded and hurried to their car.

When they got inside the hospital they found the William's family and chief in the waiting room.

"How are they?" Lucy asked sitting next to chief Makarov.

"William will need stitches and treatment but he only suffered cuts but Natsu has a concussion so he'll be here for a few days, the doctor said we could see them soon" Makarov explained.

Lucy and Erza nodded and waited patiently for the doctor to come.

Then a nurse came in "You may see them" she said.

They all rushed to their assigned rooms. When they got inside, Natsu was asleep with a bandage wrapped around his head and knee, he looked peaceful. On the bed next to him William was sitting up with bandages wrapped everywhere. His family smiled and hugged William, Lucy smiled at the scene then Makarov cleared his throat.

"Excuse me but may I ask you to leave for now because we need to find out what happened" Makarov informed looking at the Long's family.

"I understand we'll be in the hall" a woman said, Lucy assumed she was his mother.

Everyone left except Erza, Lucy, Makarov, and the two patients.

"William what happened?" Makarov asked sitting on a chair next to his bed.

William sat up straight "Well what happened was…."

* * *

**Flashback- 8:45 last night**

Natsu and William were sitting in the car looking at a warehouse from a distance.

"So what exactly was the lead?" William asked.

"Erza said a rumor has been going around that a man involved with the Brown's case was supposedly seen here" Natsu explained putting on his jacket.

William nodded "I'm so pumped for this"

Natsu smiled "You must be happy to have your badge and gun"

"Yeah I was so excited to be in the fiel—"there was a loud scream.

Natsu and William ran out the car.

They got their guns out and ran to where the scream had come from.

"Enough" a man in a motorcycle mask barked and held a knife to her face.

She started crying, she was only in pajamas with no shoes. The man had kidnapped her and had taken her here. Then a man with pink hair came running in front of them with a blond man behind him.

"Release her" Natsu ordered pointing his gun at them.

The woman screamed and the man held the knife closer to her throat.

Natsu held the gun steady at them.

The man looked nervous so he threw the woman at Natsu and ran. Natsu caught the woman and ordered William to go after him.

"Hey calm down" he soothed the shaking woman.

She was crying and he heard gunshots in the night air.

"Sorry I need to go after him, stay here" but she grabbed his sleeve.

"Please don't leave me alone" she begged as tears streamed down her face.

He smiled apologetically "Don't worry it will be fine, just leave this place and go call the police" and he took off his jacket and put it on her. He then ran after William and her attacker.

She clutched the jacket tightly and ran to a nearby road. She stopped one of the cars and begged them to use their phone.

She dialed a number "911 emergency services" a woman answered.

"H-Hello I was just kidnapped and taken to this harbor and the man is still on the loose and I-I…"

"We will track your location and send emergency service there"

"Thank you and I think there were two cops here already…"

Natsu ran after the two men and stopped in front of a warehouse.

He stopped and cautiously opened the door, he walked in and it was pitch black.

SLASH something cut his left knee and knocked his gun out of his hand. Natsu grunted and grabbed his knee in pain. He felt fresh blood run between his fingers, and he heard his gun skid across the floor far away from him.

He heard someone running towards him so he got up and punched the spot where he predicted his attacker would be. He made contact with someone and he heard them cry out and fall on the ground. Natsu dashed towards the entrance wall, looking for a light switch. He found it and turned on the light, it was bright and his vision was a little blurry, but he still saw a man running towards him with a knife. Natsu dodged the man's attack, the man had a motorcycle mask with all black clothes; he then recovered and slashed the air Natsu was just seconds ago. Natsu kept dodging until he saw an opening and thrust kicked the man in the chest. His attacker flew backwards and skid across the cement floor. Natsu looked around the warehouse for his gun and he saw it under a box, Natsu sprinted towards the gun and his attacker saw him running so he got up and ran in another direction.

Natsu picked up his gun and turned around quickly, he saw the man next to William who was knocked out. He held the knife to his throat; Natsu cocked his gun and aimed.

"Put your gun down or I'll slice his neck" the man demanded holding the knife.

Natsu held his gun then growled and put his gun on the ground. His knee was bleeding badly and he felt the blood dripping down his leg onto the ground.

"Good now kick it towards me and put your hands up"

Natsu put his hands behind his head and kicked the gun towards the man.

The man went to pick it up and in that instant Natsu leapt at him.

The man was caught off guard and was tackled by Natsu; they fought over the gun and fired it a few times in the scuffle. The man grabbed his knife and stabbed at Natsu's face but he dodged and it cut his cheek instead. Natsu punched the front of the man's motorcycle mask, making a hole so he could see a hazel eye and brown hair. The man flew backwards on the floor; Natsu was able to grab the gun so he jumped away from the man.

"Put the knife down and put your hands up" Natsu ordered wiping his bleeding cheek on his shoulder.

The man looked panicked and dropped the knife and put his hands up.

Natsu aimed at the man "Kick the kni—"but Natsu was hit by something from behind on the side of his head.

Natsu crumpled on the floor out cold.

"Thank god you came" the man said relieved.

"I thought you could handle it" the other man growled walking forward, he was dressed in a black suit but the light made it so you couldn't see his face.

He dropped the crowbar he used to hit Natsu on the ground "Did you hide the bodies Jake?" he asked the man in the motorcycle mask.

"Of course, I doubt these stupid cops will find them" he laughed.

"Don't underestimate these ones, this is the famous Natsu Dragneel" the other man said tapping Natsu with his foot.

"I know but is he the one teacher talks about?"

"Yes you idiot" he snapped.

Jake flinched then asked "What now?"

"This one is teacher's prey, we can't touch him but the other one you can do whatever you want" he said gesturing to Natsu and William who were still unconscious on the floor.

"Did she get away?" Jake asked.

"Yes and I'm sure she fooled them perfectly"

Jake smiled happily "Good but what do I do with them?"

"Come we will take them to the other warehouse" and the man lifted up Natsu and Jake started dragging William.

They dragged them until the man noticed "Damn it he's dripping blood" so he grabbed something and put it on Natsu's knee.

They were dragged into a warehouse; the man threw Natsu into a room and locked the door. Jake tied William to a chair and left him there.

"Do what you want to that one but leave Dragneel in the room and don't touch him, I will tell teacher and we will get him" the man instructed tossing the key to Jake.

Jake nodded and watched as the other man left.

William woke up and heard some of the conversation, he realized he was in a chair and started struggling.

"Oh your awake" Jake said and walked towards him.

"Where's Natsu?" William demanded.

Jake gestured to the door and said "It's not fair you got in and I didn't"

"What are talking about?" William asked confused.

Jake got mad and slashed William's arm, William cried out.

"You know what I'm talking about, so I'm going to cut you up a bit"

* * *

**Present**

"All I remember was running into the dark warehouse and getting hit on the head really hard" William said.

Makarov nodded "I'm glad you're okay but is that all you heard?"

"Yes, just stuff about a teacher, I don't really know"

Lucy felt bad for the both of them and went to sit next to Natsu.

"Don't worry that man has been caught and will be questioned" Erza reassured.

"Good but do we know who he is?"

"No, after this we're going to go and interrogate him and find out his identity so get some sleep" Makarov said.

William nodded and lied down.

"Lucy I will be in the waiting room to take you to the FTBI, so don't take too long" Erza said following Makarov out the door.

Lucy nodded then looked at Natsu, hoping he would wake up soon. She stared at his sleeping face and smiled, he looked so peaceful and cute, and his hair looked clean and soft. She was so entranced she didn't realize she was reaching for his hair. Lucy jerked her hand back in surprise when he started to stir.

His eyes fluttered open "Lucy?"

She smiled brightly "Hey Natsu I'm glad you're awake"

"Where am I?" he said looking around.

"You're in the hospital" she said grabbing his arm.

"What happened to that man and what about William?" he said getting up then wincing, he grabbed his head.

"We caught him and William is in the bed next to you so please calm down you were hit pretty hard."

He nodded and lied back down "Where is the man who attacked us? And is that my jacket?" he asked looking at her.

"He's at FTBI and yes a woman gave it to me"

"Is she alright?"

"Yes Erza said she is also at FTBI"

Natsu opened his mouth to say something but Lucy cut him off "Before you ask any more questions, I need to go back to the agency we're going to start the interrogation and Erza wants me there"

"Perfect I'll go to" he said and started getting up.

Lucy held him down in panic "No you just suffered a concussion so no you're staying here"

"Lucy I'm fine let me up"

"At least let me call the doctor to see if you can leave" she insisted.

"Fine but hurry it up" and he sat back down.

Lucy pressed the nurse button and a woman came in.

"What did you need?" she said with a thick accent.

Lucy could barely understand "Umm could I check if it's okay for my friend to leave the hospital"

"Sure let me call the doctor" and she walked out.

Lucy sat down next to Natsu and waited.

"Do you like my jacket?" he asked staring at the jacket around her.

She blushed "Yeah it's warm"

"I'm glad, you can keep it for now" he said staring at the leather material.

"Thanks I'll give it back washed"

"Great" then the doctor walked in.

It was young blond woman. She was beautiful, Lucy thought.

"Hello I'm Dr. Karan" she smiled staring at Natsu.

"Hi my friend wanted to leave so could you write him a note or something" Lucy interrupted but the woman looked at her then looked back at Natsu.

"So I heard you're a cop" the Dr. said.

Lucy felt infuriated, this bitch is ignoring me on purpose, Lucy thought angrily.

"Yes but can you answer my friend here" Natsu said and pointed at Lucy who was glaring at the Dr.

The Dr. turned around and Lucy stopped immediately.

"Oh yes what were you saying" she said irritated.

"I was saying if my friend here can check out" Lucy snapped.

The Dr. looked at the chart she had in her hand "Hmm I think you should stay here longer, you suffered a bad concussion"

"I'm fine really, I need to leave please" Natsu begged.

The Dr. stared at Natsu "Alright I will give you my permission only if you take me to dinner" she said with confidence.

Lucy had the biggest urge to punch this lady's light out.

"Sorry I have a girlfriend" Natsu said and Lucy almost fell with disbelief.

The Dr. was shocked too "Oh sorry where is she?"

"Right there" Natsu said and pointed.

The Dr. looked where she was pointing; Lucy stared at the finger that was pointing at her.

"Her? You said she was your friend" the Dr. said unimpressed.

Lucy was still in shock to even retaliate.

"Yes I know we were friends before so I forget sometimes so please may I leave?" he said impatiently.

"Fine, but remember I'll be here" she winked and she started writing on the clip board and handed Natsu something to sign.

Natsu smiled politely then signed it and got up from the bed in a hurry, he was still wearing his regular clothes.

"This is pain medicine, take it once a day until they are all gone" The doctor told Natsu as he grabbed the bottle of pills.

"Thanks, c'mon Lucy" Natsu said dragging her out of the office.

When they were out of the room "Sorry about that, I didn't want to go out with her so I needn't a good lie" Natsu apologized walking into the elevator.

Lucy nodded and was a little red.

Natsu didn't notice and walked out with her.

They met a surprised Erza in the waiting room.

"Natsu what are you doing out of bed?" she asked getting up from the chair.

"I asked to leave early and I really wanted to be at the interogation" he replied.

Lucy finally recovered her composure "Yes we are both curious"

Erza nodded "Good because we're leaving now"

"Did they start the interrogation?" Lucy asked struggling to keep up with Erza's pace.

"No they are waiting for us" she replied.

"So am I allowed to be there?" Lucy asked getting into the front seat of Erza's agency car.

"Yes because you helped catch him" Natsu interrupted from the back seat.

Lucy glowed with pride.

Natsu smiled at her but Erza frowned and it wasn't about Lucy.

"Chief called me earlier and he found out something"

"What?" Natsu asked.

"It seems the man is someone we know"

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so :) well next chapter will be up on Sunday.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**So...this is chapter 11! Please read and review! I hope you like it.**

**Also thanks xNightDreamerx! But I didn't really want to edit everything but I definitly took your advice so thank you so much! And thank you everyone else for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Unfinished**

"Who?" Lucy asked her scarlet-haired friend.

"I don't know but that is what the chief told me, so we must hurry" Erza replied.

Lucy nodded and looked out the window with wonder and excitement. It was her first interrogation, she didn't know what to expect.

They arrived at FTBI shortly after and rushed to the elevator.

Natsu hit the button and they went to the 7th floor, when Lucy walked out she realized these were the holding cells.

There were security guards outside the entrance and there was a big, sturdy door.

Erza scanned her card on a machine next to the door and there was a noise, she opened the door and let them in and walked down the hallway. There were cells on both sides, only some were filled. There were mostly men and they were all dressed in the typical orange jumpsuits.

Lucy followed Natsu and Erza to a door that was all the way at the end.

When they entered Gray, Gajeel, and the chief were inside. In the room was another small room that had to be the interrogation room. It had a big glass window that showed a well lit room that had a metal table and two chairs that were across from each other.

There was a man sitting in one of the chairs who had his head hung low, he had brown messy hair and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. He was a frail man and his hands were held behind him by handcuffs.

"That's him?" Natsu asked when they got inside.

"Yeah" Gray answered and everyone looked at the man in the room.

The man looked up and Erza and Lucy gasped.

"T-That's…." Lucy mumbled.

"Jake Styles" Erza finished.

"Who?" Natsu said confused.

"He was the one who was supposed to fail when I first started at FTBI" Lucy said.

Natsu thought for a bit "Nope"

Lucy and Gray shook their heads in exasperation. Gajeel rolled his eyes and the chief was still staring at Jake.

Erza punched his arm.

"Hey why did you punch me?" Natsu whined rubbing his arm.

All Erza did was punch him again.

Natsu stopped talking; Lucy and Gray were laughing but stopped when Erza started glaring at them.

"Gray I want you to handle this one" the chief ordered giving him a manila folder.

Gray nodded and walked towards the door.

Natsu and Lucy scrabbled towards the window to see Gray.

Gray went inside and sat on the chair opposite of Jake.

"Can they see us?" Lucy asked looking through the glass window.

"No, we can see them but they can't see us" Natsu explained.

"Will we be able to hear him?"

"Yeah but Gray can't hear us so gramps gave him an earpiece"

Lucy nodded and stared at them, waiting for something to happen.

"Hello" Gray said looking at Jake.

"Fuck you" he snarled.

Outside Natsu and Gajeel laughed "I would've punched him right there" Gajeel said.

"That's why Gray is in there, not you guys" Erza snapped.

They nodded and waited for Gray to react.

Gray breathed out and opened the manila folder on the desk, and looked through his information.

"So it seems you were a former applicant…Jake" Gray finally said.

"Yeah until you people failed me, but that's fine do you know why?" Jake smirked.

"No but please tell me"

"It made me into what I am now"

"And what is that exactly" Gray asked now alert.

"A murderer" Jake said smiling widely at the window.

"Who did you murder?" Gray asked calmly.

"Some girls we met at a bar"

"Where are they?"

"Somewhere, and wow you should have heard their screams and cries for mercy. It was simply amazing especially when we fucked them" Jake laughed.

Gray's eyes widened.

"Why would you hurt those women?"

"Because I can"

The chief stared at Jake with disgust. Natsu and Erza were infuriated and started walking towards the door and Gajeel grabbed them. Lucy's eyes were wide.

"No stop, let Gray handle this" Gajeel said trying to calm down the fuming agents.

Natsu and Erza stepped back and looked through the window again.

"Who's we?" Gray asked the psychotic man.

"My friends, we always kill together but the best is him, he's teacher's favorite"

"Did you guys kill the Brown's?"

"I killed the faggot"

"Do you mean Seth Brown? And who killed Nancy?" Gray asked.

"Yeah that one and he did"

"Who is him?" Gray asked staring at Jake.

"He's the best; he kills the best that is why he is teacher's favorite"

"This guy is a nut" Gajeel said listening to their conversation. Lucy nodded in agreement.

Gray looked at Jake with stern eyes "Who is this teacher of yours?"

"The man who left a poor boy orphaned"

"What?" Gray said with alarm.

"He left him with a glorious scar on his neck to represent what he did, he watched the small boy cry as his parents were slaughtered"

Gray flinched and turned to look at the glass window.

Lucy then realized he was talking about Natsu. She looked at him with panic but his face was emotionless, his eyes were locked on to Jake.

"I hope you're watching Natsu Dragneel. He is back and he's teaching us how to kill. He really wants to see you, you should feel honored. He said your parents were his favorite and your screams of terror were the best thing he had ever heard. He wants to taste your blood along with your friends"

Gray punched Jake so hard his chair fell over then punched him again.

"Gray enough" the chief barked.

Jake was laughing on the floor "Enjoy the time you have left FTBI, it'll end soon"

Outside the room, Lucy looked at Natsu with alarm and noticed he was frozen and unmoving.

"Lucy take him out, now" Erza ordered.

Lucy grabbed Natsu and led him outside, no one was outside.

Natsu still wasn't moving and Lucy panicked.

"Hey Natsu it's okay" she pleaded but he didn't respond.

"Natsu talk to me" she snapped and he looked at her with sad eyes.

"Please" she begged.

"He's back" he mumbled.

"I know Natsu it will be okay" she said and touched his shoulder.

He shoved her hand away "How do you know it will be okay?" he yelled at her angrily.

"I don't! But don't you dare get mad at me!" she screamed at him.

"How can you understand?" he yells punching the wall next to her.

Lucy was unshaken by his outburst and stared at him with resentment "I know what it feels like to have your parents taken from you. I know it hurts just to think about them, so don't you dare yell at me about that" she said her voice trailing, she was staring at him.

His eyes softened "What are you talking about Lucy?"

Lucy shook her head "Sorry" she said softly and started walking away.

Natsu looked at her receding figure and heard her heels clicking on the floor as it got fainter and fainter.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Fuck!" he yelled and punched the wall again.

* * *

"Ho what happened out there?" Jake asked.

"Shut up" Gray growled

"Did I make you mad Gray Fullbuster?"

"Shut up" Gray repeated.

"I can't wait to see your face when we take everything precious from you especially that blue haired chick…what was her name..." Jake said thinking for a moment.

Gray looked at Jake with murderous eyes.

Jake looked back "Juvia" he whispered and started to smile.

Gray stood up and started punching him repeatedly.

"Gray! Enough! Don't let him get to you!" the chief yelled through the earpiece.

Gray growled with anger and kicked Jake who was still on the floor.

Gray ripped the earpiece out and threw it away; he walked out and gave the chief the manila folder.

"I'm done" he said and left quickly.

The chief nodded "Erza, see what else you can get out of him"

"And don't kill him" Gajeel added as they left.

"Yes sir" she said and went into the room.

When she got inside she could see Jake's face was swollen and his blood was on the floor. He was laughing until he saw her.

"Hey there bitch" Jake greeted from the floor.

"Hey" Erza said and jerked him upright.

"Thanks for failing me, best thing that ever happened to me"

"I'm glad" Erza said putting her hair up.

"So did Dragneel run like a cowa— ugh" Erza punched him in the face, and his face had a small cut from the punch.

"Ouch" he laughed then Erza punched him again.

Jake spit blood on the ground.

"Who and where is your teacher?"

"You guys know him, oh wait that's right you never caught him."

Erza grabbed his hair and slammed his head hard on the metal table.

"Stop fucking with me" she yelled.

Jake was laughing.

"Let's see how long you can laugh" Erza said cracking her already red knuckles.

* * *

Lucy slammed her office door angrily and sat on the couch.

She felt so angry but at the same time guilty, she didn't know why.

She sat there in silence until there was a knock at the door.

She opened the door and saw a man that was holding a folder out at her.

Lucy grabbed it and closed the door.

Lucy sat down at her desk and opened the folder. Her next case was about the 3 girls who had gone missing, but Lucy already knew they were dead. She just had to find out where their bodies were.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was 10:00 at night at the FTBI agency.

A woman named Angel was sitting on a bed in one of the FTBI guest rooms.

She was fully dressed and she stared at the door as if she was waiting for someone. Her eyebrow had bandage tape on it and her lip was almost healed.

There was a knock on the door then a blond woman came walking in.

"Hello Angel my name is Agent Roma, and I am here to escort you home"

"Oh thank you but what happened to the man who attacked me?"

"He is locked up in our holding cells" she said.

"I'm glad, he is really dangerous"

"I agree he mentioned how someone is training others to be like him" Agent Roma commented.

Angel flinched "Excuse me but may I freshen up before we leave?"

"Of course" she responded as Angel disappeared into the bathroom.

After 15 minutes Agent Roma wondered what was taking Angel so she went into the bathroom.

When she walked in she felt something slice her throat. She fell to the ground and looked up the see Angel looking at her with a pocket knife in her hand.

"Took you long enough" Angel said wiping the blade.

Agent Roma clutched her neck as blood poured through her fingers onto the floor.

Angel watched her gargle and choke on her own blood as the light in her eyes disappeared.

"Damn it I got it on your shirt" Angel said taking off the agent's clothes.

She put on Agent Roma's jacket and her pants, took her car keys and gun. She left her bloody shirt on.

She also took her shoes and left the room with ease. She asked someone where the holding cells were and went straight into the elevator and went to the 7th floor. In the elevator she got the gun ready and put it behind her back as she exited the elevator.

When she went outside there was only one security guard.

"Excuse me miss you are not authorized to be here" he informed her.

Angel shot him in the stomach and he crumbled to the floor.

Angel kicked him and grabbed his card and scanned it and opened the door. She heard him crawling on the floor but she knew he didn't have long.

She walked down the hallway and ignored the calls she got from the men; she stopped in front of one particular cell.

"Angel" Jake said with relief, he came forward.

His face was swollen with open cuts, his nose was probably broken.

"You look like shit" Angel said with disgust.

"I know, that red bitch has a punch"

"You told them about teacher" she said angrily.

"So it's not like they'll find him, can you let me out now?" he begged putting his hands through the bars.

She glared at him

"I'm sorry for beating you up a bit, it had to look real" Jake apologized.

The alarms started blaring loudly.

"Shit! Angel let me out now!"

"Sorry" she said sarcastically then she stabbed him in the stomach.

"W-What did you just do?" he said clutching his stomach as red stained the orange fabric.

"He knew you'd tell so I'm here to finish the job" Angel smirked staring at Jake's panicking face.

"Why?" he said as he fell on his knees.

"Sorry Jake it was all part of the plan" she said and walked away.

She heard him slump to the floor as she walked away.

Angel left the agency with no questions asked.

She went into the parking lot and found Agent Roma's car.

She heard the alarms going off in the agency.

With a smile on her face, she got in the car and drove away into the dark night.

* * *

**Liked it? Didn't like it? Well see you next week for chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Well thanks for reading and all the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: News**

"How the hell did she get past security?" Makarov roared at them.

The higher ups were all in the meeting room, sitting and listening to the Chief.

"How did a woman get past FTBI's security damn it?" the old man yelled again as he paced across the room.

Everyone was quiet as they stared at the man. They all had blank expressions on their faces.

"Well?"

Everyone stared at him as if he was crazy; they didn't know how to respond because they had all been fooled by the girl named Angel.

"Chief someone told the guards to leave then killed them" Erza finally spoke.

"We found four guards dead" Lucas said looking at the file then he looked at everyone.

"By the way where is Natsu?" Lucas asked looking around.

"He's a little shaken up from the case so we will leave him to himself for now" Makarov said.

They nodded.

"Do they know who told the guards to leave?" Gajeel asked

"No, only the guards saw them and the security tapes before 10:00 were deleted" Mira said.

"Who is compromising this agency?" Makarov yelled angrily pounding on the desk.

"Who else was found dead?" he said more calmly.

"One of my agents her name was Casey Roma, sweet girl she was so young and a guard who was by himself at the scene" Erza said sadly.

She pushed the folder forward that held the pictures.

Makarov stared at the pictures with no expression.

"Was there a connection to Angel and Jake Styles?"

"Yes, it seemed they were working together until Angel killed him"

"How many are there?" Gray said angrily staring at the pictures.

"Who knows but what are we going to do chief?" Erza asked and everyone looked at the chief expectantly.

"We shall wait for more activity but we must first find the 3 missing women and try to find evidence, then we need to find out who Angel is and who she's working for"

"Yes sir"

"Also I need mentors for some students who are coming from the different schools, so I will start choosing people and will post the list tomorrow" the chief added.

"Yes" they said and everyone left the room.

* * *

It was midday and Lucy was typing busily at her desk, she had finally finished her report and she sent it to Gajeel.

She sighed and went to sit on her couch.

"Should I apologize?" she asked herself quietly in the silent room.

Lucy shook her head.

Lucy felt sad that the nice woman Natsu had saved had turned into a mad woman and killed the only lead they had on finding the leader of all the murders.

She sighed again and lied down; she jumped when there was a knocking on the door.

She suddenly felt alarmed and stared at the door "W-Who is it?" she said with caution.

"Lisanna" she heard behind the door.

Lucy smiled with relief "Come in"

Lisanna walked in and looked dazzling, she was dressed in a professional manner.

"Lisanna what brings you here?" Lucy asked hugging her.

"I wanted to check on you and I haven't seen you since the interview" Lisanna smiled.

"Thanks" and Lucy went to sit down.

Lisanna followed her and also sat down.

She grabbed Lucy's clasped hands and Lucy looked at her with confusion.

"Lucy please don't be upset with Natsu" the blue-eyed woman pleaded.

Lucy's eyes widened "Did he send you here to apologize? What a jerk!" the angered blond growled.

"No Lucy, Natsu didn't ask me to do anything" Lisanna said trying to calm down the fuming blond.

Lucy looked at Lisanna with clouded eyes "Then why are you asking me to forgive him?"

"Because we talked and he told me what happened and I don't want you guys mad at each other"

Lucy was taken back "Wait you guys talk? Are you guys like a couple? Oh my god Lisanna I had no idea, I'm so sorry! I-I…" Lucy panicked

Lisanna was laughing loudly and Lucy looked at her with surprise "What?"

"Lucy, Natsu and I aren't dating"

"Oh…" the red blond realized.

Lisanna smiled "We are just friends, we tell each other everything and besides I have a boyfriend" she said winking at Lucy.

"R-Really? I didn't know"

"Yes so will you forgive him?"

"Lisanna I want to but…"

"He told me and he regrets it but let me tell you something" Lisanna said looking at Lucy in the eye.

Lucy nodded staring back at her blue eyes.

"Natsu is a great person but he has a messed up past that is starting to catch up with the present, he's panicking. He needs someone there to help him and I think it should be you"

"But how can I help him if I don't even understand" Lucy frowned.

"You'll find a way, are you busy?"

"No"

"Good let's go get something to eat so we can talk" Lisanna said grabbing her purse.

Lucy nodded and grabbed her purse and left the office.

They went to a restaurant not too far, Lisanna knew the owner so they gave them a private room.

"This is a nice restaurant" Lucy complemented to the owner.

She was a plump woman with graying hair, she had creases by her eyes from smiling "Why thank you young lady"

Lucy smiled "So how do you know each other?"

Lisanna smiled at the owner "Her name is Sophie; she was the original chef for the FTBI before Mira"

"Oh nice to meet you my name is Lucy"

"Nice to meet you, but Lisanna how is your sister?" Sophie asked placing their menus and waters on the table.

"Great she's really getting good, all thanks to you of course" Lisanna smiled.

Sophie smiled then walked out of the room.

"How come she doesn't work at the FTBI anymore?" Lucy asked curious.

"Her son used to work at FTBI but he was killed in an accident. She became depressed; she quit her job and isolated herself from everyone. We later found out she took over this restaurant after her brother retired. She never told us why she never came back and we don't want to ask" Lisanna explained sadly.

"Oh wow poor thing, she seemed so nice. How old was her son?"

"She is nice and her son was 28, his name was John. Everyone liked him; we were crushed when we found out what happened"

Lucy nodded with a glum look on her face.

Lisanna sighed "So what do you want? My treat"

"Oh no Lisanna please let me pay" Lucy insisted.

"Don't be silly I never got to congratulate you for making it in the FTBI" the persistent woman shot back.

Lucy pouted and Lisanna laughed "Good now what do you want? We'll order then I will proceed with my story about Natsu"

Lucy smirked and started looking at the menu

After they ordered Lisanna immediately started talking.

"So let me continue" Lisanna said clasping her hands together on the table.

Lucy nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Well I'm sure Mira told you the main details, so after Natsu was left alone in this world he had to go through foster care and therapy. It was very hard for him, he was so scarred he never talked, ever. Then his foster parents found him, their names were Igneel and Grandine Dragneel. They are the smartest and nicest people you could meet. They gave Natsu a reason to keep living, well Natsu never talked until they adopted his sister, Wendy. Lucy, you would love her; she is so cute. I think she's only in middle school but she changed Natsu's life. He started talking and attending school more, that's how he met all of us. We never knew about Natsu's pass until we all joined FTBI" Lisanna explained.

"Natsu never talked? He's one of the loudest people I know. Where are Wendy and his parents now?" Lucy asked.

"Here, they live in one of the biggest estates in Magnolia, there rich and Natsu visits them often"

"Really, what do they do?"

"Igneel is a lawyer and Grandine is a pediatrician. Natsu never takes any money from them; he believes he should make his own money"

Lucy smiled "I'm glad he has manners"

Lisanna laughed "Amazingly yes but Lucy, I think one day you should meet his parents; they would like you"

Lucy turned red and started shaking her head "No way"

"Why?" the silver-haired beauty asked smiling at her reaction.

"You're acting like I'm his girlfriend or something…" the flustered blond mumbled softly.

"Oh I didn't realize you thought it that way. I'm sorry"

"It is fine" Lucy said, she was still red.

Their food came shortly after;

"So Lucy are you ready for mentor day?" Lisanna asked out of the blue.

Lucy coughed while she ate then swallowed "Mentor day?" she asked wiping her mouth.

Lisanna wiped her mouth also then continued "Well I'm not surprised that you didn't know but Mentor Day is when we bring students from Blue Pegasus University, Quatro Cerberus University, and Mermaid Heel Academy and show them around FTBI. We only do it every other year so your year was skipped. Anyway we were all informed and prepared when the chief told us"

"Oh I think I remember now…" Lucy said thinking for a moment.

Then Lucy stared at Lisanna more serious "When was I supposed to know about this?"

Lisanna laughed "Umm now I guess"

Lucy raised an eyebrow then sighed "Okay so could you explain to me what is going to happen"

"Well the chief will do the match-ups for the mentors and students; we are only allowing seniors to participate from those three academies. I doubt everyone will be chosen because FTBI have been so busy with all these crimes. I hope you are because it's a fun experience for most of us, if you get a snobby or bitchy student that will ruin everything." Lisanna explained.

Lucy nodded and started poking at her food.

Lisanna continued "All you need to do is answer any questions they have and follow the directions the paper you have or you could follow a more experienced employee around to show the students around the agency. It will last 2-6 because there will be a banquet with delicious food for everyone that my sister will make after you showed them around. Also some are assigned to certain people because of the unit they are in"

"That sounds cool" Lucy said unenthusiastically.

Lisanna frowned at her which made Lucy smile innocently.

"And there is a club that is reserved for all of us" Lisanna added,

Lucy's eyes brightened "Really? Where?"

"It's called Crocus and it's a really good club, we go there all the time. I'll give you the address" the white haired partier said rummaging through her bag.

"So can the students go too?"

"Uh yeah as long as they signed the form saying we aren't responsible for any accidents and stuff" and she finally found her phone, she then sent Lucy the address.

Lucy nodded and read her phone "Thanks Lisanna"

"No problem so how do you feel about that girl Angel?" Lisanna asked out of the blue.

"W-What?" Lucy sputtered.

"Well that girl pretty much ruined our reputation…" Lisanna muttered.

Lucy looked at her with confusion.

"You see Lucy, FTBI is quite competitive so these kinds of things can affect our status and reputation with other police divisions" Lisanna explained sipping her drink.

Lucy nodded "Like who?" she asked and Lisanna looked at her with a mad face and Lucy was more confused than ever.

"Well one of them is called the Sabertooth Federation of Investigations, they are the nastiest and rudest people you could meet, I remember this one time Natsu and Gray got into a fight with some of their agents and they beat them up pretty back. Then their chief reported us only because we kicked their agent's asses. Sore losers…stupids…" the irritated woman rambled stirring her drink with her straw angrily.

Lucy nodded like she understood Lisanna's rambling.

Later, their meals came then they left and drove back to the agency. During lunch Lucy noticed Lisanna was texting on her phone a lot; she wondered who she was texting. Probably her boyfriend or something.

In the car Lisanna asked "So do you forgive Natsu now?"

"Yes" Lucy replied softly.

"Good because he's going to meet you in your office" Lisanna smirked.

"Lisanna!" Lucy wailed.

So that's who she was texting; that conniving woman, Lucy thought as she stared angrily at Lisanna's bright face.

Lisanna laughed and drove into the parking lot.

Lucy was silent during their walk to her office.

She got out of the elevator but Lisanna didn't follow.

"Lisanna? Aren't you coming?"

"No I need to get back to work, see you later Lucy" Lisanna said as the door closed.

Lucy sighed and started walking down the hallway then she saw him standing outside her door.

Her pink-haired friend was wearing a suit with his pink hair a mess.

"Hey" she said softly. Hey? How lame is that, Lucy thought.

He looked at her and smiled, it was a soft smile.

"Hey" he said back.

"You want to come in?" Lucy asked opening her office door.

He nodded and followed her in.

They walked in and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry" they both said.

Natsu smiled and Lucy laughed.

"Lucy I didn't mean what I said, I was in shock and scared. I didn't mean to yell at you" Natsu apologized.

"I know and I understand but you don't have to be by yourself, I'll help you"

Natsu grinned "Thanks Lucy"

She smiled.

* * *

The next day, the FTBI was busily planning mentor day and trying to find leads for the Angel incident, it was quite hectic.

"Listen up brats!" the chief yelled from the speakers.

"Mentor day is tomorrow and the list of people who are mentoring are in every unit by the elevators. Look at them, if your name isn't on there then you will report to me or Mira because we purposely set you aside to help with other stuff" he ordered and there was a beep and it was silent.

Everyone rushed towards the elevators to look at the list.

Lucy was currently with Natsu and Levy, they were planning on eating lunch together but the list was more important.

Natsu pushed people aside to let Lucy and Levy through.

When they finally got to the list, Lucy's eyes widened.

The list was huge; it was in alphabetical order by last names.

Natsu, Levy, and Lucy looked through for their names. They found it quickly.

Lucy was surprised she was assigned to be a mentor.

"You guys found your names" Natsu confirmed.

The girls nodded and he helped them out of the crowd and walked towards the food court.

"Is it weird for me to be a mentor?" Lucy asked.

"No" Levy replied.

"Why?" Natsu asked as they entered the door.

"Well I just started and I have barely any experience…" Lucy mumbled.

Natsu rolled his eyes and Levy made a face when they all sat down.

Lucy sighed "I'm serious"

"I know. Just because you just started it doesn't mean you're not able to be a mentor" Natsu pointed out.

"Yeah Lucy don't worry, I was freaking out when I mentored for the first time" Levy smiled grabbing the blonde's arm.

Lucy smiled.

"So who did you guys get?" Natsu asked them.

"Well I got a girl named Maria Polly, she's from Blue Pegasus" Lucy replied.

"I got another girl named Beth Vanderwood from Mermaid Heel Academy" Levy said recalling the name on the list.

Natsu nodded then noticed the two girl's stares.

"W-What?" he said confused as they stared.

"Who did you get?" they said in unison.

Natsu laughed "I got a guy named…War Cry" Natsu mumbled.

Lucy and Levy stared at him incredulously then they burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing! That is someone's name" Natsu snapped at the two girls.

They stopped but they still had big smiles on their faces.

The handsome pink haired man glared at them "He's from Quatro Cerberus University"

The girls smiled at him and he smiled back breaking his glare.

They ate lunch and got their packets for mentor day and they were sent home to prepare.

The next day, Natsu was at Lucy's house, helping her make food for mentor day. Mira called her and asked her to help with the desserts because she had so much to do; she agreed and started cooking. Natsu came by without asking and was forced to help her. Cana was working but she helped Lucy buy all the groceries ahead of time.

"Don't put your finger in the cookie batter" Lucy screamed slapping Natsu's hand.

He yelped and jerked his hand back.

She laughed and went back to cooking, thank god she could at least bake, she thought to herself.

"Hey Natsu could you preheat the oven for—what are you doing?" she said staring at him.

He was taking off the wrapper of one of the cupcakes she had just finished frosting.

He stared at her then the cupcake.

"No Natsu, don't you dare eat that" she growled staring at the cupcake in his hand.

He smiled widely and plopped the cupcake in his mouth, leaving frosting on his smiling mouth and fingers.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled hitting him on the head with a wooden spoon.

He swallowed it and burst out laughing.

"Lucy you are a great baker, that was delicious" he grinned.

Lucy glared at him then she felt something on her cheek.

She touched her cheek and saw white frosting on her face. Natsu was dead, she thought.

He smiled at her then stepped back when she saw her face.

Lucy then dipped her hand in the frosting and ran towards him.

His eye's widened and he hopped over the counter and ran away.

Lucy dashed after him, she knew this house better so she went the other way and cut him off.

Natsu was surprised when he saw her so he made a sharp turn past her but slipped on a mat that was on their wooden floor.

Lucy tripped and fell when Natsu's feet hit her own. She recovered and smeared the frosting all over his hair and face. He stared at her then started to laugh.

She laughed too and he helped her up. They walked back to the kitchen and started to cook again.

Occasionally, they would get food on each other and fool around but they got everything done.

Lucy almost wished Natsu didn't help because he had dropped a cake and 5 cupcakes, ate about 6 more. He burnt one batch of pies and eaten some of the frosting.

Lucy looked around the kitchen and smirked, it was a mess but it was worth it. They then started to clean the kitchen.

"You're a pig" Lucy laughed wiping the ground.

"Duh like you didn't know that already" he grinned wiping the counter.

They packaged everything and got it ready to go, it was only 12:30 so they had about an hour to spare.

"Hey Lucy I'm home" Cana said opening the door.

"Oh your still here" she said after seeing them sitting on the couch.

"Hey Cana, nice to see you" Natsu said sarcastically.

Cana smirked "I was kidding pinky, what are in these?" she said as she started opening foils and containers.

"Na uh, don't even think about it" Lucy yelled from the couch.

Cana made a sad face which Lucy ignored. Natsu was laughing.

"Well I better go get ready" Natsu said and stood up from the couch.

"Okay see you" Lucy said walking towards her room.

Natsu smiled evilly and rushed to the container that held a batch of chocolate chip cookies. He opened it and grabbed three; Lucy heard the noise and walked back into the kitchen to see Natsu tossing a cookie at Cana. Cana shoved it in her mouth while Natsu ran towards the door shoving a cookie in his mouth. She heard the front door slam.

Lucy stared at them with anger then she started to laugh.

Cana laughed too and tried to grab another cookie.

Lucy slapped her hand "I was laughing not allowing you to eat more cookies"

Cana winked and skipped away.

Lucy stared at her then went into her room to take a shower.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing and reading, I love it! Also just to let you guys know Maria Polly is an OC haha….yeah….well enjoy chapter 13 :) keep reviewing please, even though some of you are a little harsh hehehe its fine, I need to learn how to take criticism.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Mentors and Clubs**

Lucy was driving in her car to the agency, she was wearing a white ruffled shirt that was tucked in her suit pants, and she was wearing a suit jacket with black pumps. Her blond wavy hair was down, it was still a little wet from her bath.

In the passenger and backseat of her beetle were all the desserts she and Natsu had made. The smell was overwhelming as the sweet smell polluted the car.

She pulled into the parking lot and found tons of cars and people walking around. She found a parking stall and parked her beetle.

She saw Gray walking with a beautiful blue haired woman, she was in the same attire as Lucy and her hair was also wavy going down her back. Gray was in a black suit with a blue tie.

Gray saw her coming out of her car "Hey Lucy do you need help?" he asked eyeing all the foiled containers.

"Yes thank you" the overwhelmed blond muttered grabbing her purse.

"Oh Lucy this is Juvia, she's in your unit" Gray said pulling the blue haired woman forward.

"Hello" Juvia said staring at the blond.

"Hi Juvia, it's nice to meet you" Lucy said sticking out a hand.

Juvia smiled brightly and shook her hand.

"Juvia would like to help too" she said walking towards Lucy's car.

Lucy was a little taken back by her way of speech, but she ignored it and started taking out the desserts.

They all grabbed the containers, Lucy locked her car and they all walked to the agency. They made their way to the 10th floor to the kitchen.

When they entered the dining room, Lucy was amazed at the sight.

There was tons of food, it covered at least 12 short tables that surrounded all the dining tables that were in the center, and there was a different kind of food in each tray. The room was decorated neatly and she saw a lot of chefs rushing around. There was a lot of dining round tables that had a clean white table cloth on each.

"Mira made all this" Lucy asked.

"Yeah with the help of all the other chefs" the black haired agent replied walking towards a counter that held some desserts.

Lucy and Juvia followed him and put the containers on the table. They uncovered everything when Mira came to check it out.

"Lucy this looks delicious" she said staring at the cakes and pies.

"I'm glad you approve" the happy blond smiled gratefully.

"Well done and thank you so much" Mira smiled widely giving her a big hug, but she left in a hurry when a chef called her.

"We better go to the first floor, we need to find our students" Gray said. They nodded and went to the elevator.

When they got there, the room was packed with people. She saw tons of students with tags on their shirts and she recognized some people.

"The instructions said to go to the station with the letter of your last name" Lucy spoke over the loud crowd.

Gray and Juvia nodded and they parted ways.

Lucy was passing the crowd nicely until someone bumped into her, almost making her fall.

"Watch where you're going" she snapped regaining her balance.

"You watch it" the person snapped back.

Lucy looked up and saw a pair of onyx eyes.

"Damn it Natsu you are such a-a…" she said but stopped when she saw how he looked.

He was in a black suit with a red tie, his hair was messy like always and he looked clean and shaven. He was hot, was all she thought. She felt her cheeks heat up and she wasn't blinking.

Then she noticed he was looking at her expectantly.

"I'm a what Lucy" he snapped at her.

"Nothing" she mumbled turning more red.

He rolled his eyes "Well sorry"

"It's fine" she said looking away.

"You're weird" he smiled.

The embarrassed blond turned to look at him "Shut up pinky"

"Good your back to normal" the nicely dressed man grinned.

She smiled "Do you know where to H station is?" she asked looking around.

"It's in order so just look around, but I have to go. Bye Lucy" he waved disappearing into the crowd.

She huffed and started looking around; she found it quickly and rushed to it.

She saw a stand with two people at the front; students were signing their name and were waiting for their mentor if they weren't there yet.

Lucy went to one of the people and checked in. The man who checked her in said her student was here already and was sitting at one of the chairs.

Lucy nodded and walked to the waiting area.

"I'm looking for Maria Polly" Lucy called over the people.

A woman with long wavy brown hair came forward. She was in skinny jeans and low cut tank top that showed off her cleavage and her lower stomach, on her shirt was a sticker that said "Guest" on it. She was pretty with stunning blue eyes.

"That'd be me" she said stopping in front of Lucy.

"Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am in the investigations unit" she said nicely.

"Hello Lucy, I'm Maria and I am a senior at Blue Pegasus University"

"Well we better start" Lucy said and she started to push through the crowd with Maria following.

When they finally got through the crowd, Lucy decided to start from the bottom to the top.

She started the tour with the information unit which was on the same floor. And she slowly started going through each floor and unit, she explained the best she could and answered any questions Maria had for her.

She had found out Maria was a sweet, polite girl who was very intelligent and inquiring. Lucy could tell she had a good personality and she was a person, Lucy could be friends with.

"That's FTBI" Lucy said finishing the tour, it took her a full 2 hours to finish.

"Amazing" Maria smiled looking around.

Lucy nodded in agreement "Are you interested in applying?"

Maria looked at her "I doubt I could get in"

Lucy shook her head "That's what I thought but I tried my best, this is where it took me" Lucy gestured around.

"But you're really smart and pretty so I'm not surprised you got in" Maria mumbled.

Lucy blushed "Thank you but brains and beauty aren't everything, the FTBI looks for personality, reactions to situations and a lot more. And trust me if they were hiring based on looks, you would get in" Lucy winked at her.

Maria laughed "Thank you Lucy" she smiled.

Lucy smiled back "Why don't we go get some food"

Maria nodded and they headed for the elevator.

* * *

"This is amazing" Maria gushed as they dug into their food in the dining room.

Lucy nodded vigorously in agreement as she ate some of her plate.

The room already had people sitting around eating, there was enough food and tables for everyone, there was only 5 seats per table.

"Hey Lucy would you mind if some of my friends came to sit with us?" Maria asked looking over the crowd.

"Of course" Lucy replied.

They went to grab their own plates of food then sat back down.

They ate in silence until a blond woman came to their table and grabbed Maria into a tight hug.

"Maria!" the woman exclaimed hugging her.

"Jenny!" Maria said returning the hug.

Lucy stared at them with a smile on her face. She then noticed a handsome man was standing next to the hugging girls, he had brown hair and black eyes, and with a black suit. He was staring directly at her. She looked away feeling awkward.

"Why the dumb look on your face?" a voice broke her thoughts.

She glared at the person and saw the well-dressed pink haired man staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"Look at your face" she snapped back.

"Excuse me, my face is hot" Natsu joked and set his full plates down.

Lucy gawked at his 3 plates that were filled with food.

"Hungry?" she said sarcastically.

"Very" he said and sat next to her. The two other people took seats next to Maria, successfully filling up the table. The man was no longer staring at her but Maria and Jenny were staring at Natsu, who was eating.

"Lucy who is your friend?" Maria asked still staring at him.

"This is Natsu, he's a special agent" Lucy replied looking between Natsu and the girls.

"Well he's hot" the other girl said.

Natsu looked up and smiled wide, then winked.

Lucy stared at him with surprise.

The woman laughed but kept staring at him.

"Oh Lucy this is Jenny, she's a senior at Blue Pegasus with me and she's my best friend" Maria introduced.

"Hi" Jenny said finally breaking her stare at Natsu.

"Hello, I'm Lucy" she smiled at her.

Natsu waved and Lucy rolled her eyes as she saw Jenny freak out.

"And this is Derek Fisher, he is also a senior at Blue Pegasus. He is a good friend" Maria introduced the brown haired man.

"The famous Lucy Heartfilia, it is an honor to meet the only woman to say no to the trimen" Derek smiled showing his white perfect teeth.

Lucy's eyes widened "What do you mean?"

"You're the only woman to ignore and reject the trimen's constant flirting" Derek dead-panned, Jenny was nodding in agreement and Maria was smiling.

"Who are you talking about? Who are the trimen?" Natsu butted in.

"Excuse me sir, I was not talking to you" Derek seethed, Jenny hit his arm. Natsu glared at him.

"W-Well I guess" Lucy mumbled feeling embarrassed.

"I can see why they would keep trying. You are such a pretty woman, simply gorgeous" the man complimented.

Lucy turned red and started to twirl the table cloth "Thanks"

"She's not that pretty" Natsu interrupted. Lucy's eyes widened and she felt them water. Natsu doesn't think I'm pretty, she thought feeling sad.

Before anyone could say anything he continued "She's beyond pretty, she is beautiful and those trimen you speak of, don't deserve her" he said with confidence. Lucy turned as red as Erza's hair. It was silent after he said that.

Maria and Jenny smiled and Derek rolled his eyes "Then who does" he questioned.

Natsu blushed "I-I don't know, whoever she wants…I guess…" he mumbled and started eating again. Everyone else started to eat also. Before she started to eat, Lucy looked at Natsu and they made eye contact. She smiled and he smiled back.

They ate in silence until the chief interrupted everyone.

"Hello everyone, my name is Makarov Dreyer and I am the chief of the FTBI. I hope all of you are having a good time" he said through a microphone on the stage at the front of the room.

Everyone nodded and said their replies.

He smiled "Well I would like to introduce one of the sponsors for the FTBI and Blue Pegasus University, Igneel and Grandine Dragneel" he said and gestured for two people to come forward.

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked back at Natsu, she laughed at the sight.

He had sunk into the chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey isn't that your parents?" she asked waiting for an answer.

He nodded.

The blond raised an eyebrow then looked back at the stage.

There was an older man with dull red hair, he was in a suit and was smiling wide as his wife spoke.

The woman who was congratulating everyone was wearing a black dress and her long blue hair was in a tight bun. She looked older but her skin had barely any wrinkles. As she spoke she stared at Lucy, Lucy didn't know what to do so she looked at the chief who was sitting at the back.

"Enjoy the rest of the night everyone" she spoke then they both walked off to go to their table.

"That was weird" Lucy whispered to herself.

Then the chief came forward again "Thank you everyone, please eat more food feel free to meet at the club we reserved, I hope you signed the form" then he followed the Dragneels off the stage.

"Natsu are you going-" Lucy turned back but saw Natsu had a frown on his face and he slouched in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Why do they have to sponsor everything" he grumbled.

Lucy rolled her eyes "What's your problem?"

"Because they sponsored Blue Pegasus University, I had to endure them coming to every gathering when I was in college" he sighed.

"I say nothing is wrong with parents who want to help others" Lucy insisted.

Natsu made a face then he agreed.

"Excuse us Lucy, we are going to go to the club" Maria interrupted. Lucy smiled and nodded.

Jenny waved at Natsu as they left, he waved back and she giggled. Derek kissed Lucy's hand, taking her by surprise. "I hope you can make it to the club" he smiled and left with the girls.

Natsu had watched the whole thing with pure disgust, who in the hell kisses women's hands anymore, he thought angrily.

"They liked you" Lucy said interrupting his thoughts.

He smiled "I know who doesn't like me" he said putting his hands behind his head.

She rolled her eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to sit nicely" a woman snapped from behind him.

Natsu's eyes widened and he sat up straight and put his hands down.

Lucy looked and saw the same blue haired woman standing next to their table with the red haired man.

"H-Hello" Lucy spoke.

The woman smiled "Hello Lucy, it is so nice to finally meet you" she said sticking out a hand.

Lucy was shocked that she knew her name and she shook her hand.

"Are these seats taken?" the red haired man asked.

Lucy shook her head and the couple headed for the seats.

Natsu frowned at the action and Lucy laughed.

Before the man sat down he said "Hi" and gave her a hug.

Lucy hugged back awkwardly.

Then they sat down.

"I'm sorry dear my name is Grandine Dragneel and this is my husband Igneel, we are Natsu's parents" she introduced.

Lucy smiled "Yes I am Lucy Heartfilia; it is an honor to meet you"

"Natsu was right, your very proper" Igneel commented then he grunted as they heard a thump under the table.

Natsu made a face across the table.

"Young man we do not kick our fathers" Grandine scolded with humor in her eyes.

Natsu smiled then looked away. Lucy smiled at them.

"Natsu has talked about you Lucy" Grandine smiled politely.

The shocked blond blushed and looked at Natsu but he was looking away.

"Oh really, I'm glad because he's one of my best friends" Lucy smiled and that caught his attention.

He looked at her and smiled.

His parents smiled "Lucy you must have dinner with us sometime"

"Sure" Lucy said a little surprised.

Natsu made another face and hung his head low so she couldn't see.

"Well we better get going, good bye Lucy it was a pleasure to meet you and please be safe at the club, it can get a little wild" Grandine said and stood up and hugged Lucy tightly. Lucy was surprised at the action but hugged back.

Igneel did the same again and Lucy smiled at them as Grandine kissed Natsu and Igneel patted him on the back then they said their good byes and left.

"They're nice" Lucy said to Natsu when they sat down again.

"Yeah too nice" Natsu grumbled wiping the lipstick off his cheek.

"C'mon Natsu, I like your parents" Lucy smiled.

"Good because they liked you too"

Lucy smiled widely "Really?"

"Yeah couldn't you tell?"

Lucy shrugged.

"So as I was saying, are you going to the club?" Lucy asked urgently.

"Yeah why?"

Lucy's eyes lit up "We need to go then!" and she grabbed her friend's arm.

Natsu was dragged all the way to the elevator when Lucy stopped all of a sudden.

"What?" Natsu asked as they got inside.

"I need to change" Lucy realized getting out of the elevator.

"Why? You look fine" Natsu insisted.

"Not for clubbing" and she rushed to her car and Natsu ran to his.

He texted her saying he was going to change too and he'll meet her at the club. Lucy smiled and drove to her apartment to tell Cana and get ready.

* * *

Inside her apartment Cana was sitting on the couch watching TV, she heard Lucy come in and she looked at her expectantly.

"Who wants to go clubbing?" Lucy smirked running to her room.

Cana leapt off the couch and ran after her "What!"

"Get ready, we are going to go to this club that FTBI reserved" Lucy said reapplying her make up.

Cana smiled wide and jumped up in happiness and ran to her room to get ready.

Lucy asked Levy what kind of club it was, and Levy said to dress sexy. Lucy laughed and got ready.

She wore a tight, short black dress that hugged her curves and showed her cleavage in an amazing way. She curled her hair and her make-up was flawless. She wore black heels that showed off her legs.

She met Cana in the hallway and saw her in a sparkling short silver dress with her hair curled also.

"We look hot" Cana smiled as they walked to her Lexis.

Lucy nodded and told Cana the name and address of the club, and they were off.

Outside the parking lot was packed with people and cars. The sign at the club read "Crocus" in bright letters that stood out in the night sky. Lucy saw other woman in the same attire, some a little sluttier than others.

They got out the car and walked towards the club. The music was booming from outside and they walked past the line and towards the bouncer and gave him her name and he let them in.

Inside, the music was blasting and it was black except for the colorful lights flashing inside. Everyone was dancing in the middle and she saw tables and the bar on the outside of the dance floor. Lucy and Cana made their way to the dance floor. They immediately started to dance.

Lucy moved to the music and embraced anyone who danced with her. She could see Cana was grinding with some boys, later Lucy felt thirsty and she made her way to the bar.

At the bar she ordered a beer and the bartender brought it quickly. She chugged half the bottle then started to scan the crowd when someone caught her eye. Natsu was dancing with Jenny and some other girls; she felt sad and looked away. Then someone touched her hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked in a low voice.

It was Derek, "Sure" she smiled and they walked towards the dance floor.

She let the music take her and she danced but didn't realize they were dancing really close so she backed away but he moved forward and started to grind on her. Feeling awkward she did it back, then she felt her arm get tugged and she was getting dragged away from the man.

She turned and saw a mess of pink hair.

She ripped her arm away "What the hell Natsu!" she snapped.

"Me? What about you? What the hell were you doing!" he yelled over the music.

Lucy stared at him with shock "What is your problem"

"You're the one grinding on random guys" he shouted.

"I know him! And why should you care?" the irritated blond snapped back.

He opened his mouth then closed it "Yeah that's what I thought" she yelled and walked away to find the man she was dancing with.

He found her and he asked what happened and she explained then they continued to dance. She was having fun until he asked her to get a drink, he led her to the bar and grabbed some drinks and then went to an empty table that had a black couch. He sat on the couch and Lucy sat next to him and drank the beer he got for her.

"Lucy, you are one of the hottest women I have ever seen" Derek yelled over the roaring music.

"Thanks" she winked looking at him.

He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips; she was alarmed and backed away.

"Whoa" she said and got up, but he grabbed her arm and dragged her down.

He lied her down and pinned her hands to the couch and started kissing her neck, she panicked and tried pushing him off to no avail.

"Stop" she said pushing him again but he kept kissing her neck and he started to rub her thighs and stomach.

"Stop" she repeated with more force but he kept touching her. Right when she was going to kick his ass, he was ripped off of her.

She got up and saw him get punched by another guy "She said stop didn't she" the man snapped.

Derek nodded and ran away into the dancing crowd. The man turned to look at her.

"You okay" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah, thanks Natsu" the flustered blond replied.

He smiled and sat next to her with a beer in his hand. He drank it and she decided to drink hers.

"Told you so" he said finally.

She rolled her eyes "I said thank you didn't I" and he shrugged.

She looked around the club and saw some people she knew, she saw Levy and Gajeel dancing which shocked her, she also saw Gray and Juvia dancing away, and she smiled.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot" he teased.

She blushed and hit him, he laughed loudly.

She finished her beer and he did also "Want another" she asked. He nodded and she called a waitress and she brought 6 beers. They got 3 each.

He drank his and she drank hers then suddenly Lucy felt competitive and she finished hers and proceeded with her second one. Seeing what she was doing he chugged his second and was halfway through his third one. She laughed and she ordered 4 more beers. She finished her 4th beer and started to feel a little tipsy.

Natsu was laughing then he finished his 4th also, Lucy got up to go to the bathroom but she felt dizzy and fell over. Natsu rushed to catch her, as they fell he cushioned the fall and was now under her. Her blond hair was tickling his face as her big brown eyes stared into his dark ones. They were breathing hard.

Natsu felt his heart quicken as he stared at her red face he looked at her plump lips. He then realized he was moving towards her lips. He snapped out of it and he grabbed her shoulders and helped her up. He was blushing and breathing hard. Lucy was red and was swaying a little. She fell over and Natsu caught her.

"Oh no" Natsu muttered staring at her sleeping face.

* * *

**Liked it? Didn't? Well till next Sunday!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Well earlier this week I posted an author's note about my 'teacher' problem, and I thank you guys for responding. Well I'm going to choose based on the feedback I got, but I still want anyone who didn't respond to review or message me on whether I should use a villain from the anime/manga or an OC for my main antagonist for this story. Thanks! **

**Well here's chapter 14 so read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Too Late**

Lucy woke up to the worst hang over ever.

She looked around and she couldn't remember much, but she did remember the thing she wanted to forget but knew she couldn't. She smiled as she remembered Natsu had saved her from that pervert.

She got up and walked to her bathroom and took an aspirin, and then she went to the living room. She saw Cana passed out on the couch and saw a note on the counter.

_Learn how to drink_ it said in scribbled hand writing. She didn't know who it was and couldn't remember how she got home. She shrugged and started to get ready.

She felt so much better after a shower; she decided to go to the agency. When she got there, she made her way to the dining room.

Inside she recognized a pink head; she made a coffee and sat next to him.

"Morning" he greeted as she sat down.

"Good morning, do you remember what happened?" she asked.

"Yeah I had to carry your drunken ass home" he snapped grumpily, but he blushed remembering their close encounter. He looked away so the pretty blond wouldn't see.

"Really, oh my god, sorry" she sulked.

"Yeah you were pretty drunk. I drove you home and called Gray to take Cana home in her car so I could give him a ride from your place. So after you guys went home, we went home and life went on" he explained.

"Oh" Lucy blushed. He smiled and shook his head "Ready to go?" She nodded and they left the dining room.

* * *

"Chief I finished the autopsy on the man who was beaten" Levy informed walking into his office.

"Great what did you find" he asked her.

"His name was Joseph Ride, 56 and a retired foster care manager"

He nodded "Any connection?"

"Yes, one"

He gestured for her to continue then she gulped "You see his most famous case was finding Natsu Dragneel, a loss cause, a home."

The chief nodded and thought for a moment "Are you going to see him today?"

"Yes, I am going to show him the Brown's bodies"

"Don't mention this to him or anyone in fact, for now this'll be our secret"

Levy nodded and left the room.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were both in her office looking through their own assignments.

"Anything?" Natsu asked Lucy.

Lucy's mouth was in a hard line as she stared at the information on the three girls.

"No, I don't know where to start!"

"Well, I have to wait for Levy to finish the autopsies on the Brown's bodies, I'm sure she'll be done soon" Natsu replied lying on her couch.

Lucy sighed, so far she only knew who these three girls were, and there was no connection between them that she could see.

Natsu's phone broke her train of thought, he answered it quickly.

"Dragneel" he said. All he did was listen then say yes then hung up.

"Who was it?" Lucy asked, wondering why his phone call was so short.

"That was Levy and she finished the autopsy"

Lucy's eyes widened "Are you going now?"

"Yes you want to come?" Natsu said at her door.

"Yes!" Lucy said excited and ran after Natsu.

She had her folder in her hand and locked her office door then they went to the 9th floor. Lucy has only been in the science unit once, when she walked out it reminded her of a hospital except there wasn't any patients. There were a lot of people in white lab coats; she could see different rooms that held different things. Natsu led her to a certain room.

In the room there were metal tables, tools, and large metal drawers at the back. Two drawers were out and there were two bodies on it. It was the Brown's bodies, it was covered by a sheet and the bodies were very pale. Levy and Gajeel were both standing next to them.

"Lucy" Levy said and hugged the blond. Lucy hugged back "Levy it is so nice to see you"

Levy smiled and waved to Natsu and walked back to Gajeel, they followed her.

"Gajeel why are you here?" Lucy asked the black haired man.

"To record what she says, why are you here?" he retorted.

"Natsu asked me to come"

Gajeel nodded and looked at the pink haired man.

"Let's begin" Natsu said looking at Levy. Levy nodded and grabbed her chart and a tray that was on the side.

"So the identities have been confirmed, and the bullet that was used to kill Seth Brown was…" she stopped.

"Levy what's wrong?" Lucy asked the girl. Levy sighed then continued "The bullet was an FTBI bullet"

Natsu and Gajeel's eyes widened but Lucy was confused. "What's an FTBI bullet" Lucy asked confused.

"Well at FTBI we use certain kind of bullets and we are the only agency that uses it" Natsu explains.

"So someone used one of our guns?" Lucy asked anxiously.

"No I doubt someone could get their hand on one of our guns, I think someone is betraying the agency" Gajeel seethes angrily.

"But who would betray us?" Levy asked.

"It could be anyone" Natsu says stroking his bottom lip.

"We can discuss this with chief. Levy do you have anything else to share?"

Levy nodded "Natsu could you tell me everything you found out about the Browns?"

"Sure. Let's see…Nancy was 37 years old and her son Seth was 14, he is in middle school and his mother worked at Blue Pegasus University as a teacher and—"

"Wait she worked at the University?" Lucy cut him off.

"Yes why?" Natsu said confused. Lucy didn't answer she was busily looking through her folder that held the information on the three girls.

"Look" she said pointing at the girls records. They looked at where she was pointing and noticed all three girls were from Blue Pegasus University.

"So this could be the connection" Natsu said.

"Yes! Do you think we could go there now?"

"Sure let's go" Natsu said running out.

"Bye Levy, bye Gajeel" Lucy said running after the door.

"Bye Natsu and Lucy!" Levy called after them.

"They should just go out already" Gajeel grunted.

Levy laughed "I know, like us" she smiled hugging him.

"Yeah" Gajeel smiled lightly and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Natsu was driving while Lucy was reading more information in the passenger's seat. She was fixing the shirt she was wearing, it was a dressy, comfortable shirt but it still felt weird to wear this in the field. She wore a suit jacket over it and long pants and black shoes. Her gun was inside her jacket in its holster. "Why don't you have to wear a suit?" she asked looking at Natsu's attire, he was pants and a shirt.

"Because I'm in the secret agents unit, we don't have to wear suits" he explained taking the cut off towards the university. Lucy pouted and stared out the window. Natsu looked at her with a lopsided smile "So what's our plan?" he asked as he drove into the Blue Pegasus University.

"Well the murders are connected by this university so I wanted to ask some girls so let's head to the dorms" Lucy said running from the car.

"Sounds good" Natsu said and ran to the entrance. There was a handsome man at the front desk, he had blond hair and looked fairly young.

"Miss Lucy!" he said with surprise as they walked in.

"Eve!" Lucy said stopping in front of the desk.

Natsu was next to her staring at the boy.

"Miss Lucy what brings you here?" he asks coming out from the behind of the desk.

"We need to go to the girl dorms now" Natsu told him.

"What's the rush?" Eve said grabbing Lucy's hand then kissing it.

Lucy blushed and stared at him. "We need to go now!" Natsu growled grabbing Lucy's hand away; she turned red at the action.

"Fine fine I'll give you the key but Lucy you must go visit Professor Bob and the trimen" Eve said grabbing the key.

"I will but we need to go" Lucy said grabbing the key from him then running to the dorms. They jogged to the entrance of the doors but were stopped by another handsome man. "Lucy!" he exclaimed and grabbed her in a hug.

"H-Hibiki!" she said with shock.

"I missed you!" he said hugging her harder.

"I missed you too but we need to go" she said trying to push him off but failing.

Natsu grabbed Hibiki's shirt collar and ripped him off Lucy.

Hibiki glared at Natsu and Natsu returned the gesture.

Lucy blushed and told Hibiki what was happening and he gladly let them go.

Right when Hibiki was waving bye there was an ear-splitting scream from the inside of the dormitory.

"Get security!" Lucy ordered Hibiki.

Lucy turned to find Natsu gone, through the window she saw him running up the stairs, gun in hand. Lucy grabbed her gun and ran after him. There was more screaming and other girls were running out in panic and fear.

"Move, FTBI" Lucy ordered busting pass girls who were bumping into her.

Natsu made it to the third floor; he heard the most screaming coming from this floor. The hall was already cleared and it was empty, all the doors were ajar. He ran down the hallway, there were doors on each side.

As he ran, when he passed a certain door, he had to duck as a knife sliced where his head had been.

A man with yellow hair had come from the door in the hallway with a knife in his hand.

"Don't move" Natsu ordered pointing the gun at him.

The man started laughing and flew the knife at Natsu. Natsu fired but the knife flew into his leg.

The man pushed him aside and ran. Natsu ripped the knife out and threw it away; he saw the man's blood trails and followed it.

Lucy ran up the stairs as fast as she could, when she got to the third floor a girl ran into her. She recognized her immediately.

"Jenny!" Lucy yelled and grabbed the swaying girl.

Her eyes were wide with terror.

"Lucy you must help us" she cried as she clutched her side.

Blood was pouring through her hands.

Lucy's eyes widened, she put her gun away and grabbed the girl's arm.

"We need something to stop the bleeding" Lucy panicked

"No we need to help her" she said running to her room.

Lucy followed her and saw a girl on the bed, blood covered the room and there was broken furniture everywhere. A giant red stain painted the bed under her.

Lucy rushed to her and saw her holding her stomach. Lucy looked at the woman's face and her blood ran cold.

"Maria!" Lucy screamed rushing to her former student.

"What happened?" Lucy yelled grabbing a blanket and shoving it on the girl's stomach.

"A man came in and stabbed her, then he went after me" the girl screamed grabbing her roommates face.

"Lucy" Maria cried staring at the blond.

"Hey it will be okay" Lucy soothed the two girls. They were both crying. Lucy stared at them with sadness.

"Jenny I need you to put something on your wound, I will help Maria" Jenny nodded and grabbed a towel and put it to her side. It started to turn red immediately.

The blanket Lucy was holding was no longer blue it was pure red. Lucy's hands were started to get soaked as the blood seeped through the blanket.

Maria was making choking sounds as blood came from her mouth; she started a fit of coughing. Jenny went by her side and stared at her roommate with tears. "It will be okay" Maria whispered putting a hand on Jenny's face.

Jenny nodded as tears trickled down her face. She held her hand.

"Thank you Lucy please don't give up" Maria said weakly and Lucy started to panic.

Lucy stared as Maria's hand fell from Jenny's cheek leaving a smear of blood on her pale face.

Jenny howled and hugged Maria for dear life.

Lucy looked down with sadness and took her hands away.

Hibiki, Professor Bob, and security ran into the room.

Professor Bob ran towards them and grabbed the shaking Jenny.

He looked at Maria, her face was pale and her brown hair matted with blood. Her eyes were closed and she had a slight smile on her face.

He looked back at Jenny "It's okay" he whispered holding her broken form.

"She protected me" Jenny shrieked reaching for Maria. Pr. Bob held her back as she started to shake.

Hibiki ordered security to get help. He stared at the room with pain.

He walked forward and stroked Maria's brown hair. "Damn it" he yelled.

Lucy couldn't take this and looked at Pr. Bob and he nodded at her.

Lucy ran out the room and down the hall. She followed a trail of blood. She grabbed her gun and the handle became red like her hands. She followed the trail to a door that led to the roof.

Lucy ripped open the door and saw Natsu and a yellow-haired man fighting.

"Don't move" she ordered.

Natsu turned at the wrong time to look at her, the man kicked him.

Natsu slid backwards on the ground.

The man laughed "Look who made it"

"Put your hands up" Lucy yelled at the man.

The man stared at her then sprinted at her, Lucy could barely take a breath when she found herself hunched over. He had kicked her stomach. She fell to the ground, gasping for breath. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled and ran at her. He was stopped when something cold touched his head.

"I wouldn't move if I were you" the man said pointing the gun at Natsu's head.

Natsu stared at him with hatred and backed away as the man pushed the gun harder into his head.

Lucy was coughing on the floor; she was finally able to breathe normally. She stood up and ran at the man.

The man didn't see her coming until she swung a fist at him.

He dodged and Natsu took the time to hit the gun out of his hand. The gun skidded somewhere, Lucy dodged the man's punches but he kicked her feet and she fell on her stomach. The man raised his hand to hit her but Natsu tackled him before he could. They started rolling on the floor. Lucy saw her gun and crawled towards it, she cocked and aimed.

In her sights she saw Natsu and the man on the floor.

Natsu was on top of him, punching him. He saw Lucy and backed away from the man.

The man coughed and looked at her with cold eyes.

"Don't move or I will shoot" she said trying to sound brave.

The man laughed "Bitch I don't take orders from you" he said and started standing up.

Lucy became infuriated and shot the gun. The bullet penetrated the man's knee and he fell to the ground.

"You fucking shot me!" he snarled at her. "I'll do it again if you move!" she yelled with shaking hands.

Natsu was able to find his gun; he aimed it at the man.

"This just isn't fair" the man said putting his hands up.

Natsu walked forward, he got his handcuffs ready but a sudden wind took him by surprise.

There was a loud sound of propellers and the wind was whipping wildly. Lucy looked up and saw a black helicopter; there was a pilot and a man with a gun.

Her eyes widened when she saw him cock it at her.

"Move" Natsu yelled pushing her out of the way.

They scrambled behind a wall as more bullets were fired at them. Natsu looked over the wall and saw the man running to the landing helicopter.

"Zancrow did you finish the job?" the pilot asked as the man got in.

"Of course" Zancrow replied. Natsu growled and ran at the helicopter; the shooter didn't see him until he was close.

Natsu shot his gun and hit the shooter, he fell out of the helicopter with a thud.

"Sorry, maybe next time Dragneel" Zancrow laughed wildly as Natsu's bullets ricocheted off the helicopter's windows.

The helicopter was hovering away.

Natsu kept shooting at the leaving helicopter until he had no more bullets.

"Damn it" he yelled.

Lucy was pointing her gun at the shooter.

He was face down and unmoving. Natsu walked next to Lucy and stared at the man. Natsu turned the man over with his foot; the man had a bullet wound in his chest from Natsu and a wound on his head from the fall.

Natsu put two fingers on the man's neck and felt no pulse. He shook his head and Lucy frowned. Natsu sat down and put his hands on his face with frustration.

Lucy saw blood flowing freely from a wound on his shoulder.

"Your hurt" she said touching his shoulder.

Natsu looked at her then his wound.

Lucy's eyes widened "It was when you pushed me out of the way" she said sadly.

"I'm glad I did" he grinned.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

He frowned then he looked at her hands "Why are your hands so bloody?" he asked grabbing her red hands.

"It's one of the victim's blood, I was helping her stabilize her wound but she died" she said with a pained face. She looked at her hands. It was red and sticky with dried blood. He frowned and tried to stand. He winced and sat back down.

Lucy noticed "What's wrong?"

"My leg" he replied touching his thigh.

"Was that from the helicopter too" Lucy said with guilt.

"No Lucy, it was from that man who got away" he reassured.

She nodded and looked down at the ground.

"Hey good job today" he smiled

She smiled back but it was a fake smile and he knew it. She sat next to him silently and hugged her knees.

He frowned and grabbed his phone.

"Erza where are you?" he asked when she picked up.

"In the Blue Pegasus University girl's dorm, where are you?" she asked.

"On the roof of the dorm, we need medical services" Natsu reported wincing again when he stood up.

"Got it" she said and hung up.

"Hey Lucy its okay" Natsu said softly.

She nodded again and put her head in her knees.

He sighed and waited for Erza to come.

* * *

The black helicopter landed outside a mansion in the woods. It was dark and there was no stars in the night sky, only the moon lit the earth.

Zancrow stepped outside and grunted when his leg and arm started throbbing.

"Stupid cops, shooting me" he growled. The pilot stopped the helicopter and stepped outside. He took off the helmet and revealed sandy blond hair and bright green eyes. "Your fault, teacher said not to go alone" he reminded.

"Shut up, I got the job done that girl is dead" Zancrow snapped as they walked towards the mansion.

The man rolled his eyes. They opened the doors and were greeted by a silver haired girl.

"Look whose back" she said sitting on the couch.

The mansion was very large; it had a total of 10 rooms with all white interior.

"Yeah good to see you too Angel" Zancrow growled sitting on the couch next to her.

"What happened to you?" Angel smirked as he held his arm.

"Cops" he growled.

Angel laughed then looked at other man.

She walked forward and he took her in a long kiss.

She kissed back. They took a step back and looked at each other, both out of breath.

"I missed you Lucas" she said looking at him.

"Get a room" Zancrow growled from the couch.

They laughed "Where is everyone?" Lucas asked Angel.

"Sleeping, they were all sent to bed. An exception of me of course" she smiled looking at Lucas.

"That's good, where is he anyway?" Lucas said looking around.

"On a job" Angel said sitting next to Zancrow.

"We saw Dragneel today" Zancrow informed Angel.

She smiled wickedly "Oh that must have been fun"

"Yeah it was until he shot me!" Zancrow snarled taking off his shirt to look at the wound.

"You should get that looked at" Lucas said sitting on the armchair next to them.

Zancrow rolled his eyes and started to dig the bullet out.

"Did they see you?" Angel asked staring at Zancrow with disgust.

"Of course not, I still need to keep my cover until teacher says so" Lucas snapped.

Angel rolled her eyes "Yeah whatever you say"

Zancrow grunted as the bullet came out onto his hand, blood was flowing freely out of the wound.

He got up and grabbed a towel and pressed it to his arm.

"I think its ironic how you're on the case that you caused" Zancrow smirked at Lucas.

"I know and it's annoying because Fullbuster is on it with me, for an idiot he's pretty sharp" Lucas mumbled irritably.

"Did they figure out who killed the security guards?" Angel asked looking at the man.

"Nope, I burned all the tapes and killed any witnesses" he answered playing with a knife that was on the table next to him.

They nodded.

"Thank god that blond chick can't shoot, she only grazed my leg" Zancrow said looking at his leg.

Angel nodded "Did teacher tell you who the next target is?"

"No, did he tell you?"

"Yeah who is it? Today's one was a bitch" Zancrow piped up from the bathroom.

"Erza Scarlet" she smirked.

Lucas smiled widely "This will be fun"

**Hope you liked it, it's fine if you didn't though...anyways thanks for the feedback. **

**See you next Sunday!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last week but I did this week haha...Well thanks for all your reviews on who I should use as my main antagonist. Well it's been decided that it will be a character from the anime/manga :) and don't try to guess who it is please, I want it to be a surprise! Thanks so read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Taken**

Lucy rinsed her hands in the FTBI bathroom, the water turned red as her hands touched the clear water. She kept thinking about the two girls and the pain they must have felt. If only she was quicker and figured out the connection, they could have avoided this.

Even Natsu got hurt, she thought. Her hands were now their regular color.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her face looked the same but deep down Lucy knew she wasn't the same as she was when she had first joined.

Lucy wiped her hands and headed to the meeting room

* * *

"Her name was Maria Polly and she was a senior at the university along with Jenny Reallight, they were both attacked by a man named Zancrow" The chief explained in the meeting room.

The chief showed the pictures that were taken from the scene to everyone in the room. He splayed them on the table.

Lucy was silent as the chief showed them the pictures, she stared at them emotionless.

Natsu stared at her with concerned eyes across the table.

Lucy raised her hand and caught everyone by surprise.

The chief looked at her and nodded for her to proceed.

"Sir, I think the connection is the university itself. Nancy Brown was a teacher, the three girls were freshman there, and Maria was a senior at the university" she explained her findings.

He nodded and everyone took in her info and looked at the chief in expectance.

"Then what would they want with the university? I need to tell Pr. Bob and inform him of what is happening" the chief said and walked out.

"We need to have more security at the university, anyone who enters that isn't a student must be checked" Erza instructed.

"We've met our match, they are just too unpredictable" Gray growled.

Chief Makarov came back "Pr. Bob has agreed to take extra precautions, the town police will help and we will send some agents to look over everything. You are all dismissed" he concluded and left again.

* * *

It was already dark when Lucy drove her car home. She was silent and her eyes were glued to the streets in front of her.

Her phone rang but she ignored it and kept driving.

When she got in the door, she saw Cana eating dinner on the kitchen counter.

"Lucy? Your home" she smiled as Lucy walked into the door.

Lucy nodded and went straight to her room.

Cana looked at her with concern but thought she was better off in her own thoughts.

Lucy went into her room and sat down on her bed.

Flashes of Maria's dying form kept coming back, she lied down and finally let her emotions consume her.

Her tears were silent as they slid down her cheeks onto her white sheets.

Her phone kept ringing but Lucy didn't want to speak to anyone.

Later, Lucy was lying on her bed in silence then she heard muffled voices in the living room.

"Cana where's Lucy?" a male voice asked outside.

Lucy didn't hear a reply; she only heard the soft creaking of her door opening. "Why weren't you answering my calls Lucy?" he asked walking into the room. Lucy got up and stared at him. He looked at her and saw her red eyes and stained cheeks.

"Lucy" he whispered and walked towards her. She looked at him and saw his arm was wrapped neatly under his tank top.

"Natsu look what I did to you" she whispered.

He frowned at her and sat next to her on the bed.

"I didn't want to see you get hurt, don't you dare blame yourself" he reassured. She started crying again, he grabbed her in a hug as she wept.

"I-I let her die, I-I couldn't save her" she cried.

Natsu hushed her cries as he held her "Stop blaming yourself Lucy, that man did that not you" he murmured.

She didn't say anything but tears were still flowing. Natsu held her and stroked her back as she hiccupped. She was quiet and he looked at her and she was sleeping.

He smiled and lied her down, he got up to leave but something grabbed his hand.

"Not yet" she whispered.

He smiled and lied next to her, she scooted over but she was still touching him.

"Good night Lucy" he whispered.

She smiled and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Lucy woke up and found herself alone.

She bolted up right and looked around. It was morning and the sun was shining through her drapes.

The alarmed blond stood up and went straight to the bathroom and took a shower. After her shower she went into the living room.

She found it empty except for a note on the table _Don't blame yourself_ it said in scribbled handwriting. She smiled and started to get ready.

When she got to the agency it was quiet, she went straight to her office. She sat down on her chair and started to work.

About a few hours later, there was a knock on the door and Erza came walking in. "Hey Lucy" she greeted. Lucy smiled at her "Hey Erza, what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to go get something to eat"

"Yeah that would be great, let me grab my stuff" Erza nodded and she waited at the door for the blond.

Lucy grabbed her bag and locked the door. Erza led her to her car in the parking lot; it was a silver Audi A3.

"What is up with you people having expensive cars" Lucy laughed as she got into the car.

Erza shrugged and started the engine and it roared to life. She drove out smoothly "So what would you like to eat?"

Lucy shrugged. "How about some Italian?" Erza suggested.

"That sounds good" Lucy said feeling her mouth water.

Erza nodded and drove to the restaurant.

They got a seat outside at a Italian restaurant called Pasta House. They were sitting on a two seater table with an umbrella to cover the hot sun. They ordered shortly after and started to talk. They talked about work, and then it started to get off topic about other things. Then Erza got really tense.

"Erza?" Lucy asked noticing the change.

"There is a group of men that have been following us since we left the agency, don't turn around because they are about five tabled behind you" Erza warned in a whisper.

Lucy nodded "What are we going to do?"

"We will act normal, enjoy our meal and leave. If they try anything…I'll beat them" Erza replied.

Lucy smiled and they continued to talk, she noticed Erza was glancing at them every so often. Lucy felt safer with Erza because she knew she was a better fighter than Natsu and Gray. Their food came and they ate their meal and left the restaurant, acting like everything was okay.

Erza and Lucy rushed to the car and drove away. Lucy and Erza looked through the car mirrors and noticed the men were not following them.

"It seems they have stopped" Erza informed.

"Yeah, that was a little weird"

Erza nodded in agreement "Hey Lucy, I was wondering if you could come over and help me with preparations on my boyfriend's return" she said blushing a little.

Lucy stared at her with gleaming eyes "Oh Erza that is so sweet! Of course"

"Thank you" Erza mumbled and drove to her house. She drove into a parking lot that had a lot of big houses surrounding it. There was a group of men standing outside their car; Lucy thought that was a little peculiar.

She shook it off and stared at the beautiful house Erza was walking towards "You live together?" she asked.

"Yes, we started last year"

Lucy smiled "How long have you guys been together?"

"About 4 years" Erza said opening her front door.

"Wow your house is really nice Erza" Lucy commented closing the front door.

Erza stood there silent and told Lucy to be quiet. Lucy looked at her with alarm. She started to listen.

"Something isn't right" Erza whispered. Then a huge man came from her kitchen. He was really tall and was so muscular he looked abnormal.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house" Erza demanded staring at the man.

"Come with us Erza Scarlet" he said in a deep voice.

"Why would I do that" Erza snarled slowing inching her hand towards her gun that was inside her suit jacket.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a voice called and Lucy felt something cold on the back of her neck.

Lucy's eyes widened and didn't move but Erza turned around.

She saw a sandy haired man with green eyes holding a gun at Lucy's neck.

"L-Lucas?" she asked in pure shock.

"Yes mam" he smiled.

"What…why..." Erza rambled confused.

"Tricked ya" Lucas smirked.

"Please don't hurt Lucy" Erza begged staring at them.

"Don't worry I wouldn't hurt this beautiful woman" He said and stroked her cheek.

Lucy glared at him and he smiled back. He moved the gun towards the side of her head as he stood next to her. He looked at the man.

"I want to see if you can beat her" Lucas said staring at the man then he looked back at Erza.

"Erza dear, try not to do anything too extreme because I can shoot little blondie here whenever I want" Lucas smiled.

"You're the so called 'teacher'" Lucy growled, Lucas's mouth curled into a smile. "Oh no, I'm not him but you all will be meeting him soon" he replied.

Erza glared at Lucas murderously then Lucas gestured to the man.

The man nodded and rushed at Erza. He tried to punch her but she side stepped and kneed him hard in his stomach. The man grunted and grabbed her leg and swung her around. He flew her into her living room. She made a screeching noise as she slid on her wooden floor.

"Oh ho" Lucas laughed at what he had seen.

The man walked towards her and saw her getting up. She took off jacket and put up her hair and held her hands up "Alright bring it ugly" she smirked.

The man got angry and rushed towards her and swung at her. She ducked and uppercutted him and jumped back. The man stroked his chin and grabbed her small coffee table and flew it at her. Her eyes widened and she flew on the ground, barely avoiding the flying table.

She heard it crash into the wall. She got up and glared at the man. She rushed at him.

She kicked his face; while he was dazed she kneed his chin and punched his face. She backed away and stared the man. He was swaying as he clutched his face. She was breathing a little harder.

Lucas smirked at the scene, and Lucy took the chance and swatted the gun away from her head and she tried to punch Lucas. He saw this coming and he grabbed her fist and kneed her in the stomach. She hunched over and he grabbed her hair and yanked it up, making her cry out. He grabbed her and put the gun to her head. Lucy was breathing hard and he was shaking his head.

"Nice try" he said and shot her leg. She screamed out in pain. He held it to her head again as she shook.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled then she noticed the man was staring at her with pure hatred.

He grabbed a vase and threw it at her. Moved to the side to avoid it and the man grabbed one of her floor lamps and broke the top and held the long metal rod. He swung at her and she moved.

Erza rolled out of the way and ran to her umbrella holder by the door and grabbed a sheathed sword. She kept the sheath on and held it steady at the man.

Lucas smiled "I will allow this; I've always wanted to see your sword skills everyone has always talked about. They said your grandfather was a teacher and you were very skilled, it's a shame you're keeping the sheath on though" he said staring at Erza. Then he continued "I don't care if you die. As long as we get scarlet" he said to the burly man, who only nodded and raised the pole he had in his hand.

Erza took her stance and looked at the man, her eyes were murderous and she leapt forward and the man did the same. She ducked under his swing and slid on the floor on her knees, she swiped the man in different places as she slid. She stayed on her knees and heard a thud, she frowned and turned around. The man was face first on the floor.

"Release Lucy now" she growled as she walked over the man's body.

Lucas clapped his hands in applause "That was so quick but sorry no can do" he said and grabbed another gun from his jacket, he pointed it at the scarlet-haired agent.

Erza was shocked when she felt a sting in her shoulder; she looked and saw a small dart in her shoulder. The world started to spin, she felt herself fall and all she saw was black.

"Erza!" Lucy cried and tried running to her but Lucas held the gun tighter on her head.

The men from the parking lot busted through the door, and they grabbed Erza. Lucas smirked and hit Lucy with the butt of his gun and she fell on the floor.

"Can't we take that one too? She's a real looker" one of the men asked eyeing the venerable Lucy.

"No she needs to tell FTBI that I'm no longer an ally but an enemy. Besides, she's Dragneel's woman, we can use her later" Lucas replied looking at Lucy who was out cold on the floor.

"What about him?" another man asked pointing at the burly man in Erza's living room.

"Leave him" and they walked out.

They put Erza in the car and got in.

"Let's go home" Lucas said and they drove away.

* * *

A blue haired man with a tattoo on his face was leaving the airplane exit and was walking to the waiting room; he scanned the room and didn't see who he was looking for. He sat down and put his luggage next to him and called someone. The phone went straight to voicemail.

He found it strange so he sat there in confusion.

"Where are you?" he asked quietly.

Then an old man walked towards him and he stared at him with dread.

"Jellal come with me please" he said.

"Where is she? Did something happen? Why isn't she here? Chief what happened?" Jellal asked anxiously.

"She was taken this morning" the chief answered sadly.

Jellal's blood ran cold; the horrible truth sunk its fangs in him. He sat on the chair in silence.

Jellal put his hand to his face and he grabbed his phone on turned it on. His wallpaper was a picture of himself and his beautiful girlfriend, her long scarlet hair was swaying in the wind as they smiled at the camera.

"I'll find you, I promise" he whispered.

The chief frowned sadly and walked away.

**Did you guys like it? Hope so :) Well hopefully I can update next week so see you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep it up! Well I love that I got more followers and stuff and I almost reached 10,000 views! Whoop Whoop! So happy...well here's chapter 16, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Islands and Fire **

She heard muffled voices in the background, she couldn't make out what they were saying but she was positive they were male. She felt like she had no strength and her body hurt everywhere.

She felt so comfortable and she didn't want to move but she needed to open her eyes now.

She opened her eyes and was blinded by the bright light that was hanging above her. She squinted and tried to move but felt something tugging at her arm. She looked and saw an I.V attached to her arm. She panicked then felt a warm arm touch her. She looked up with panic.

"Lucy" Natsu smiled with relief. His eyes were warm and it calmed her immediately.

The confused blond stared at him "Where am I? What happened?" she looked at herself and she was wearing a gown with polka dots on it, and she had a blanket on her. She looked around and saw Cana and the chief also in the room. Cana had a look of relief on her face and she came forward and grabbed her hand.

"Please calm down, Lucy. You're in the hospital" Cana calmed.

She nodded and winced when she tried to move her leg.

Natsu frowned "You got shot, they took out the bullet. We found you bleeding on the floor at Erza's house, we caught a man who was there and we rushed you to the hospital" he explained. "Who did it?" Natsu growled angrily.

"What happened to Erza?" Lucy asked Natsu, ignoring his question. "She was taken by your attacker" Natsu answered with his teeth clenched. The chief came forward to talk to the injured blond.

"Lucy what happened?" he asked anxiously.

"Lucas betrayed us" she said in a stern voice.

Makarov and Natsu's eyes widened "Lucas…why would he betray us…" the chief muttered in shock. He then made a phone call immediately, he went into the hall.

"I'll fucking kill him!" Natsu roared, pacing the room. "Natsu calm down" Cana said staring at the fuming man. "Fuck that Cana! He hurt Lucy! He kidnapped Erza! He's a traitor" Natsu snapped.

"Natsu!" Lucy snapped, catching his attention. "Please calm down. I'm fine, we will find Erza and he'll be thrown in jail"

Natsu clenched his fists "Sorry" and Lucy smiled "It's okay" and then the awkward silence began. Cana turned on the news and started to watch.

"Did you guys find any leads?" Lucy asked breaking the silence.

Natsu shook his head "No but Jellal is on the case already" Natsu smiled lightly.

"Jellal?"

"Erza's boyfriend" Natsu replied with a smile. Lucy nodded and smiled also "I hope he finds her soon"

"Me too"

Lucy sighed and looked around the room. There were flowers on the desk and a teddy bear and some balloons. Natsu followed her gaze and grinned.

"Levy and Mira" he answered her unspoken question.

"And me!" Cana but in, making Lucy giggle.

"And me of course" Natsu added in. The pretty blond blushed and thanked them.

Then the chief returned with a grim look on his face.

"Chief, what is it?" Natsu asked concerned by his expression.

"The last time we saw Lucas was when he left with Gray to investigate their case" he replied.

"I wouldn't worry, that dumbass can take care of himself"

"It's only them two and we can't get in touch with Gray" he admitted. Natsu's eyes widened "Where were they last?" he asked grabbing his jacket.

"At the victim's house" the chief answered walking towards the door.

Natsu nodded "Lucy please get some rest, I'll come back soon"

She nodded "Be careful. Make sure you stop him" Natsu smiled "Bye Lucy" and he was gone. Lucy looked back at her best friend and smiled, Cana was currently watching the news. She felt Lucy's gaze and she turned to look at her best friend.

"I'm glad you're okay Lucy, you had us scared half to death" Cana scolded and hugged the blond; Lucy hugged back crushing her best friend. Then she let go and Cana flicked her head.

"Ouch Cana" Lucy frowned, rubbing the spot she had flicked. "Be more careful" Cana scolded like an angry mother. The amused blond stuck her tongue out and Cana did the same, they both started laughing.

"I'm sorry for making you guys worry; I just hope Erza is okay…" Lucy said not finishing her sentence as the TV caught her attention, Cana turned it louder.

There was a news woman talking about the missing people. "There have been 10 missing people already, all in the same month. We do not have authorization to reveal their names but the police are definitely on the case" the woman spoke on the news.

"What the hell" Cana murmured. Lucy nodded in agreement "Those poor people, I wondered what happened to them" Lucy said.

"Well forget about that and get some sleep" Cana ordered, Lucy nodded and lied down.

The tired blond yawned and she closed her eyes and all she saw was black.

* * *

Her eyes opened to see the sun shining through some trees. Confused and alarmed she jolted up, her scarlet hair flying up with her.

She was surrounded by what looked like a jungle. She looked around in alarm and saw only trees and more trees. It was very hot and the ground was soft under her butt. She had no shoes and she was still in the same clothes she was when she was taken, unfortunately it was a long pencil skirt and a dressy long sleeved white shirt, she also had no shoes now.

"Where am I?" she mumbled to herself and tried to stand. She felt a little sore but she heard the ocean. This is weird; all I remember is Lucas betraying us. He must have taken me somewhere, Erza thought anxiously.

"Where am I, if I can hear the ocean" she mumbled to herself. I'm sure there weren't any beaches near Magnolia, she thought, trying to remember.

Erza started to walk towards the sound of the ocean.

The heat was excruciating as she walked, her feet were sore from walking on the rough terrain. As she walked she figured she was definitely in some kind of forest because she saw and heard many birds and the scenery was only green trees and grass.

The sound of the ocean was getting louder, so she started to pick up her pace and she stopped to see a clear beach. The exhausted woman walked forward and the hot sand heated her sore feet as she walked towards the water. Erza put her feet in the water and felt utter relief; she scanned the ocean and only saw blue.

Feeling irritated and frustrated she marched out of the water and sat under a palm tree.

Okay, Lucas betrayed us and he knocked me out with some kind of dart. I hope Lucy is okay…is she on the island too? No I doubt it, they didn't want her…what can I do Erza thought quickly.

She sat under the tree for a while, she was panting. She really needed water; she stood up and looked around. She saw a figure running towards her across the beach, she squinted and noticed it was a man.

He was running straight at her, she stood there and waited for him to catch up to her. He didn't stop when he got closer to her so she decided to get ready for a fight. When he finally stopped about 10 feet from her, she stared at him. He was a younger man with black hair; he was very tan and looked really skinny.

She stared at him and the worst thing was he was covered in blood and he smelt horrible. He had a bad gash on his shoulder but the blood was all dried up.

"Who are you" she said with caution.

All he did was leap at her, Erza moved and her reflex was to kick his unprotected side. Her foot made contact with his ribs and he flew to the ground, sand flew into the air on contact. He stood back up and reached behind his back and brought out a gun, he pointed it at her with shaking hands.

"Hey hey, calm down. Put the gun down" Erza tried to calm the shaking man. He shook his head and kept the gun pointed at her. He was trembling and his eyes started to water, Erza's eyes widened in alarm. Then he put the gun down and stepped backwards.

"I-I can't do this anymore! Too much death! I-I can't kill anymore!" he screamed clutching his head. Erza stared at him "What are you talking about?" she asked shocked.

The man was now crying and he fell to his knees, his hands fell to his sides and his head was hung low. The gun was still in his hands and Erza just stared at him with eyes filled with pity. She walked closer but she stopped when he looked up at her.

"I wish everything could have been different, I'm not cut out for this. I-I should never have come here" he cried with pure pain in his eyes.

"I can help you. Please calm down" Erza soothed.

"No one can help me now" he said with sadness and put the gun to his head, he cocked it.

"N-No stop! Don't do something you'll regret. Please calm down and put the gun down" Erza yelled approaching the man slowly.

"I won't regret this" he said and pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun echoed in the silent air, Erza stared at him with wide eyes, she rushed to the man.

"Why?" she asked as she stared at the man's solemn face. She pried the gun out of his hand and put it under the back of her shirt so it was tucked in her skirt. The calm woman laid the stranger's hands to his sides and secured the gun.

Erza stood up and stared at the body with horror "Where the hell am I?" she stepped backwards but heard a rustling sound.

Erza's eyes widened and she dived to the side to avoid someone jumping on her. She rolled in the sand and crouched to look at her attacker.

It was a familiar burly man with blond hair stood before her.

"Erza! I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you!" the man said in shock.

"W-William?" she said confused.

"Yes, I did not know you were on this god forsaken island too"

"Why are you here? And what is going on?"

"I will explain but let's go somewhere not so exposed" and he was about to start running but stopped when he saw the man's body.

"Did you kill him?" he asked her in a low voice.

"No. He killed himself" Erza replied softly. William nodded and started to run.

Erza looked at the body one last time and followed the blond man as he ran into the forest. They ran for a while until he stopped in front of a cave. It wasn't that big or deep but it looked safe. It was getting dark already; she looked and saw the sun setting behind some mountains. She huffed and followed William.

They walked in and William sat down and wiped his forehead "I'm surprised you could run in that, and no shoes? What the hell happened to you?" he smirked looking at her horrid attire. Her shirt and hands had blood on it and her skirt was a little ripped, her feet were very sore and she felt tired.

"I just woke up here, where are we exactly" she said sitting on the cave floor. William stared at her as she sat down "I don't know but I was dropped here not too long ago, what about you?" he asked.

"I woke up maybe a few hours ago"

William nodded his head "I don't know why we were dropped off here but this island is cruel"

"What do you mean?" she asked interested by his words.

"This island is for killers" he growled.

Erza stared at him "Killers? William what are you talking about?"

"Since I've been here, I've only seen people kill other people. There is no mercy or remorse, its pure cold murder. This island is full of death"

Erza looked down with her eyes wide "Was that man trying to kill me?"

"Yes, but it seems he went crazy and killed himself"

The saddened woman nodded looking outside to see the setting sun.

"You should change" William spoke catching her attention. "I don't have anything" she replied. William stood up and went deeper into the cave and came back with a backpack.

"I found this a few days ago, it has women's clothes but I kept it just in case. Hopefully it fits" he said and threw the bag at her. She caught it and opened the bag hastily. She saw 3 t-shirts and 2 jean shorts; there was lingerie and a pair of shoes with socks. Erza was shocked that it was everything she would need. She grabbed the bag and went deeper in the cave to change; William gave her the privacy she needed.

Erza changed into the clothes and they fit perfectly, even the shoes. The scarlet-haired woman could not process why these clothes would fit so perfectly, and why William would have them. She decided to be cautious around him, and that she wouldn't ask any questions. She wrapped the gun she had taken from the man in her old clothes, and then she put them in the backpack. The gun was fully loaded except for the bullet the man used on himself.

Erza came back and saw William sitting near the entrance of the cave. When she came closer, he shushed her. She walked forward and looked where his gaze was pointed.

She saw a light in the forest, probably from a fire because there was smoke in the sky. "Let's go check it out" William said standing up. Erza nodded and put the backpack over her shoulder and followed the blond man. They walked towards the light and came across an abandoned camp.

The smell hit her first before the sight. What she saw petrified her.

The smell of burning flesh tainted the air; she stared at 2 bodies that were charred and black in the middle of the forest clearing. She could see their camp was raided by their attackers and a little fire was lite near the bodies. The corpses were no longer on fire but the color of their bodies made Erza gag. She needed to see what happened so she walked towards them.

She put her arm to her nose and examined the body. It was obviously a woman and she could see she was injured before she died. William was examining the other body, the sight was horrifying. There was no head on the other body and she did not see it anywhere, she stood up and walked into the forest. William followed her.

"Who would do such a thing!" she fumed stomping away.

"I told you, this island is for killers, and those were the weak ones who fell prey to the strong ones" William seethed following close behind her.

She stopped "Let's head back to the cave"

* * *

Gray examined the victim's room; his eyes scanned it for something that could be a lead for the killer. He noticed the room smelt almost like gasoline, which was odd but he chose to ignore it. He and Lucas were investigating their case at the victim's house. Joseph Ride was killed in this house and Gray felt uneasy. The floor creaked as Lucas entered the room.

"Anything?" he asked the black haired man.

"Nope" Gray replied. Lucas nodded and dug into his jacket and pulled out a lighter. Gray didn't notice but he smelt something burning.

"Do you smell that?" the attentive agent asked Lucas, he nodded and they headed down stairs. Before Lucas left he tossed the lighter on one of the drapes and the fire light immediately.

Gray headed downstairs and saw the kitchen on fire, Gray's eyes widened and he started to look for a fire extinguisher. He heard Lucas come downstairs.

"Lucas help me" he snapped but he froze when he heard a gun cock behind him. He turned slowly.

"Sorry, you see you were next on the list, so this is the perfect opportunity" Lucas said cocking his head to the side, with a sickening smile on his handsome face. "What are you talking about? Stop fucking around Lucas" Gray growled moving forward.

Lucas shot near Gray's foot "Stop" he ordered, he had a serious look on his face. Gray backed away with his hands up. "Your too trusting Gray Fullbuster" Lucas said shaking his head and grabbing something in his jacket. He took out a phone and answered it and put it on speaker.

"Gray!" the other line yelled.

"Oh Natsu how nice to hear from you" Lucas replied. "Natsu!" Gray yelled and Lucas cocked the gun "Shut up Fullbuster" he snarled.

"Lucas you bastard! Where is Gray?" Natsu snarled through the phone.

"Dead" Lucas smiled and dropped the phone and stepped on it. Lucas held the gun steady "Now where were we"

Gray's eyes narrowed "How did you get my phone asshole" then he coughed. The smoke was filling the room fast and the fire was spreading very quickly. Then it hit him, the whole house was probably covered with gasoline.

"Something my teacher taught me, oh this is your gun too" Lucas smirked holding the gun. "You bastard" Gray growled, he glared at Lucas.

"Now why don't you be a good boy and just die because Scarlet had her turn, now its yours" the sandy-haired man continued.

"What do you mean by that?" Gray snarled.

"Nothing really…just that I am going to kill you"

Gray rose his head up high and braced himself; instead a wooden pillar came crashing down between them. Gray took the chance to run but Lucas pulled the trigger and Gray felt pain in his shoulder but he kept running.

Lucas rolled his eyes "I don't think you should run your just prolonging your death, Fullbuster" the crazy man chuckled following the blood trail.

Gray was panting as it was getting harder to breath; he clutched his shoulder and felt the red liquid ooze through his hand. He was behind one of the couches in the living room. The room was becoming smoky as the fire spread, he could barely see anything and his eyes burned and watered.

Gray tried to hold in his cough but he couldn't and he started to cough loudly, he started to run when he heard heavy footsteps coming towards him. He ran as he heard bullets being fired at him. He ran towards the stairs but saw flames at the top, "Shit!" he cursed as he realized Lucas had set upstairs on fire too.

The injured man ran for the front door and he tried opening the door and it was locked. All the windows were shut tight. "What the fuck? Is this guy a moron, how does he plan to get out?" Gray muttered under his breath as he ducked into a hallway.

Lucas was getting frustrated and he followed the blood trail angrily which led him into the dining room. He stopped and stared at a panting Gray, who was trapped in the room. Gray tried to act calm as he saw Lucas step into the room, he clutched his shoulder tightly.

Lucas shook his head "You'll make an excellent addition to my list of people who I've killed" he smirked and pointed the gun. Gray closed his eyes, ready for the final blow but it never came. They heard a banging on the door "Gray!" a voice yelled.

Gray smirked "Lucas it's over, Natsu knows who you really are and he brought back up. Surrender" Gray said staring at the blond man, Lucas frowned but smiled when he heard something creak above him. He dived out of the way as a burning beam came crashing down. He heard Gray cry out as it hit him. Lucas stood up and laughed "Bye now, sleep well" he smiled and ran at a nearby window, full force. It crashed on impact and he rolled on the soft ground and took off running.

* * *

He drove to Joseph Ride's house as fast as his car could take him. He needed to get there, Gray doesn't know about Lucas. He tried calling Gray again.

He finally picked up, but it wasn't Gray but the traitor. Natsu's blood ran cold as he heard Lucas's last words _Dead_. Natsu didn't want to believe it so he drove faster. The panicked man slowed when he saw the house. He was shocked at what he saw.

The house was in flames, smoke leaked profusely. People were outside, he assumed someone had already called the fire department.

The chief knew Natsu was here, he was sure he would send back up. Natsu rushed to the burning house with determination, he knew his comrades would help them. People were yelling at him but he ignored it and yelled Gray's name and banged on the door. He didn't hear a response so he kept banging on the door until it finally shattered.

As the door was opened, smoke came out almost instantaneously, Natsu covered his mouth and nose with his shirt and called out Gray's name, the house was burning fiercely and the smoke was suffocating. He then heard a window shatter in a nearby room, the pink-haired man sprinted towards the noise and saw a giant burning beam in the middle of the room, under it was a body with black hair.

"Gray!" he yelled and grabbed the wooden beam. It was too heavy and the fire burnt his hands immediately, he clenched his teeth and ignored the pain, he pulled harder and heard the wood creak, he kept going until he was able to push it off his friend. He grunted when he dropped the wooden beam and rushed to his friend. Natsu couldn't see a thing anymore and the smoke was suffocating him, he started a fit of coughing and could not tell if his friend was breathing. The coughing man grabbed his friend and put his arm under Gray's shoulder blades, he felt something wet touch him as he carried his friend but he ignored it. He half dragged and half carried the man towards the door. Natsu's breathing had become strained as he could no longer breath, he coughed more and his eyes watered as he felt the choking feeling come.

Gray was too silent and it worried him, he kept going until he saw fire fighters running towards him. They grabbed Gray and led Natsu outside, Natsu was coughing and he collapsed when he got outside. He saw through closing eyelids, the ambulance's flashing lights and a gurney with a black haired man on it. His eyes shut and there was only darkness.

* * *

**Bam! Cliffhanger haha well did you like it? didn't? please tell me because that makes me happy :) See you next week...hopefully**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Thanks everyone! Well here's chapter 17, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Events**

Erza awoke to bird's singing and the trees swaying loudly, she stretched and felt her neck and back hurt from the uncomfortable bed she had to sleep on. She lay on palm tree leaves on the rock floor. William was a few feet away, sleeping next to a put out fire. She stood up and looked outside.

The sunrise was beautiful as it rose between two mountains. The rays touched the forest as it rose higher into the sky, the light touched the cave entrance, engulfing Erza. She closed her eyes as the sun warmed her pale skin.

She opened her eyes and frowned as she thought of the disturbing things she had seen yesterday. The scarlet agent shook her head and went back to her makeshift bed.

The cave walls were slightly damp from the cold night. She sat back down and waited for William to wake up. She didn't wait long until she heard an over exaggerated yawn, behind her. She turned and saw William stretching and scratching the back of his head.

"Morning" he yawned again.

"Good morning" she replied politely. She still felt uncomfortable with him and she couldn't quite trust him yet.

"How you feeling?" he asked, with slight concern in his voice.

"Fine, what about you?" she asked quietly.

"Great" he replied and stood up to fully stretch out his body. Erza stared at him with blank eyes, he noticed and smiled. She just turned away and looked towards the forest. He rolled his eyes and walked towards the entrance of the cave. "Should we get moving?" he asked her, she nodded her head and grabbed her backpack. They headed out immediately.

They walked for a while and only heard the soft chirping of birds and felt the sun's hot rays on their backs. "William, where are we going anyway?" Erza finally asked as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

"A few days ago, I met someone who was walking up to the mountain, he said the mountain will solve all our problems. At first I thought he was crazy and stupid but now I'll do anything to get off this island" he replied walking up the steepening hill. Erza huffed and started their trek up the mountain.

* * *

Lucy jolted awake, she winced a little from the sudden movement and looked around the hospital room, and the bed creaked as she got up. She was still dressed in a hospital gown and her body still hurt but she needed to move. She walked slowly to the bathroom and looked at her reflection. She scared herself when she saw her wild hair, her face looked pale and her eyes looked sunken in, she slapped her cheeks lightly. The sick looking blond tried to tame her hair so she knotted it into a bun, at least she looked okay.

Lucy washed her face and went back to the bed. She saw balloons and a bear on the table and she smiled. She looked around for her clothes but found nothing.

Lucy sighed and pressed the nurse button, a few minutes later a young woman came into the room.

"Hello dear, feeling better I see" she greeted, seeing the blond moving on her own.

"Yes but excuse me, may I leave the room and have my clothes back?" she asked politely. "Well someone dropped off a pair of clothing for you so let me get it and I'll ask the doctor if you can leave the room yet" the nurse said and was gone.

Lucy walked towards the table and smelled the bouquet of flowers, they were roses and they smelt wonderful. There was scribbled hand writing on a little card _Stop putting yourself in danger you weirdo_ she knew it must have been Natsu who wrote this. She smiled and looked at the bear and the balloons with happiness but she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Ms. Heartfilia I am Doctor Marco" a handsome man with brown hair said at the door, he had stunning blue eyes. Lucy's mouth opened to respond but nothing came out, she couldn't believe how handsome her doctor was. She recovered and just smiled sweetly.

He returned the gesture and walked fully into the room "You look much better, and here are your clothes. One of your friends named Cana, I think, told us to give this to you when you woke" he explained handing her a bag with everything she would need. Lucy took it and turned red when he brushed his hand on hers.

"Well I am sure it is fine for you to walk around but I want to keep you here a little while longer" the doctor admitted. Lucy was confused, she had to admit that she was a little sore when she woke up but after she walked around, she felt perfectly fine. Lucy then noticed she couldn't feel her upper thigh. She lifted the gown a little and saw it was wrapped neatly and a little red dot was shown.

"We took out the bullet and numbed it so you shouldn't feel it for a while" the doctor spoke looking at her leg. Lucy nodded and opened the bag to look inside; she saw some clothes and walked to the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later, the pretty blond came out looking fresh and happy, her hair was brushed and so were her teeth. Her outfit was decent and she felt so much better. It was the doctors turn to be surprised by her looks, she blushed at the sight of him staring at her.

"Well Ms. Heartfilia, feel free to walk around but do not leave yet until I've prescribed your medicine" he said breaking his stare. Lucy nodded and followed the leaving doctor.

They parted ways and she walked down the hallway and looked around. She saw a lot of people, her stomach growled so she went down to the cafeteria. After she ate a sandwich and drank something then she explored a little more.

Lucy walked down another hallway calmly and so happened glanced into one of the rooms and saw a familiar looking woman talking to a nurse, she walked forward and stopped in front of the ajar door and they made eye contact.

The once beautiful woman looked pale and thin, her eyes were bulging and her hair looked dead on her head. Her once bright eyes were now dull; she stared at the broken form of Jenny Reallight.

"Excuse me" the nurse said noticing her presence by the doorway. She smiled and walked forward. "I'm sorry, I just recognized Jenny" she said looking at them.

Jenny was speechless and her eyes narrowed so quickly Lucy was shocked.

"You!" she screamed pointing at Lucy, she stood up and the nurse backed away.

"Jenny calm down" the nurse tried to sooth but she ignored her and kept her glare at Lucy. "You're the reason Maria is dead! You killed her! You fucking killed her!" Jenny screamed loudly, making Lucy flinch.

"N-No I tried to save her…I-I…" Lucy cried remembering the dying look in Maria's eyes.

"That man was after you! He wanted to kill Maria because she was your student" Jenny roared. The nurse panicked and pressed the emergency button and waited for the doctor to come and calm Jenny down.

"What are you talking about? Why would they kill Maria after I had just met her" Lucy said confused.

"Who cares? You're still the one that caused her death! If she never met you she'd be alive!" she screamed and tackled Lucy to the ground. Lucy cried out when she hit the floor and she automatically felt Jenny being pulled off of her, other nurses had come in and carried the kicking and crying Jenny back to the bed. Lucy stared with horror and felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I think you should leave now" the calm voice of Doctor Marco said to her. She nodded and wiped her eyes and rushed out of the room. The overwhelmed blond kept walking but she jumped when she heard yelling and the sound of people running.

"Where is Doctor Marco? We need him now!" a woman called pushing a gurney down the hallway. Lucy's eyes widened and she stepped out of the way. She stared at the gurney as it passed and she almost cried out in shock.

On the gurney was a handsome man with black hair; he had torn shirt that revealed some burns and smeared blood all over his chest. There was a huge bruise on his side and he had burns everywhere, he was bleeding heavily on his shoulder as nurses pressed a cloth to his wound. There was an oxygen mask on his face and his eyes were closed.

"Gray!" she screamed as he was rushed past her. She stared and ran after the running doctors and she saw Dr. Marco come from Jenny's room and she saw him order them to do something. They all ran to a certain room that they closed off, Lucy stopped in front of the doors with panic. There were other nurses outside whispering about something.

"What happened?" one asked the other.

"I heard there were 2 FTBI agents found at a burning house, there both really hot but I don't know if that one will survive" the other nurse answered, gesturing to Gray.

Lucy heard everything "Where is the other agent?" she yelled and the surprised nurse stared at her. "Room G32" she answered.

"Thank you" Lucy yelled as she ran. She knew it was Natsu; her heart broke as she thought about him, what if he was hurt? What happened to them? What if he's dying? How hurt is he? What happened to Gray? All these questions swam in her head as she ran towards the elevator. Nurses and other doctors asked her to slow down and stop running but she ignored them and kept going.

Lucy scrambled into the elevator and ran right when the door opened to the floor. She ran and glanced at all the numbers and finally found G32. The door was open and she ran inside. Lucy was breathing hard as she walked towards the bed.

The room was quiet except for his soft breathing and the heart monitor beeping away. She saw his pink hair on the soft pillow and his tan skin made the white sheets look bright. Both his hands were wrapped and he had little burns on his arms and face. An oxygen mask was on his face also. She stared at his handsome face and she sighed with relief as he slept. She sat down on one of the chairs and winced when she felt a sharp pain in a thigh. She grabbed it and it was hot. She bit her lip and ignored it.

"Why is all this happening?" Lucy whispered

* * *

Erza was drinking the river water greedily as they stopped at a nearby waterfall. William was doing the same thing as her and she heard him snort water as he drank. When the scarlet woman finally had her full she looked around. They'd been hiking for what felt like hours and they were only half way there. She still felt like this expedition was pointless and wasted effort but she decided to go along with William's plans.

"I'm beat" William interrupted her thoughts; he sat down on a nearby rock. She sat on the ground and smiled, "Me too" Erza agreed.

They sat there in an awkward silence, no one wanted to say anything until there was an ear splitting scream that made all the nearby birds scatter into the sky. Erza bolted up and looked in the direction of the scream. She immediately took off running.

"W-Wait! Erza wait!" William called as she disappeared into the forest. "Damn it" he growled and he followed her.

The speeding woman kept running until there was another loud scream that pierced the air, Erza felt determined and she picked up her pace. She started to slow as she approached a clearing. There were no trees, only a clearing with short grass. Erza rested her backpack on a nearby tree.

Erza walked out and saw a girl screaming and dodging a man's attempt to grab her. She had a cut on her cheek. Her face was streaked with tears that were mixing with the blood on her face. She had blond hair and looked in her 20s, she was screaming as the man continuously tried to grab her with his nasty hands. Erza also saw there were three other men standing on the side laughing and urging the man on.

"Hurry up man, I want to fuck already" one said evilly. The others nodded and smiled in agreement.

That made Erza snap; she rushed at the man who was attacking the woman. No one had seen her coming and they were all caught off guard by her assault. She ran at the man and kicked his face with all her might; she saw a tooth fly out of his mouth that was followed by saliva. He flew to the ground. His companions stared at her with shock and they glanced at their friend who was face first in the grass.

"You bitch!" one of them yelled and ran at her, followed by his companions. Two ran at her with knives and the last one had a wooden club in his hand. Erza brought her hands up and got ready. The first man thrust his knife towards her face, she side-stepped and chopped the front of his neck and he made a choking sound; she followed with a punch to the face and a kick to the stomach. The other two men stared at her with caution, and then they rushed her together.

Erza ducked as one man swung the club at her face; she rolled out of the way as the other man stabbed where she had been. The energized woman stood up with a menacing look on her face. "My turn" she spoke and she rushed them so quickly the first man couldn't even react when she kneed him and went behind him, the agent grabbed his arm and swung him forward, he flew forward and landed on his back. She turned to the last man and he dropped the knife and fell to his knees. "Please I'm sorry, I didn't want any trouble" he begged. She narrowed her eyes and walked towards him slowly. When she was within arm's reach he leapt at her and tried to grab her. She was expecting something so she moved to the side and he stumbled forward with his face open, she rammed her elbow into his face. There was a crack and the man was clutching his nose as it bled.

There was a bunch of moans and groans as all the defeated men rolled on the floor in pain. The skilled woman huffed and walked towards the young girl. She was sobbing on the grass floor.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked her nicely. The girl looked up with frightened brown eyes, "Y-Yes, thank you" she sniffled.

"Why are you here?" Erza asked the frightened girl.

"I-I don't know, I woke up here a few days ago. I just remember waking up on this island. I'm so scared" she cried. Erza stared at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. I am the same"

"You are?" she asked loudly. "Yes" Erza smiled and helped the crying girl up.

"What's your name?" Erza asked. "I'm Isabelle" the girl answered.

"Hello Isabelle, my name is Erza" she smiled. Isabelle smiled back and started to wipe up her tears. A few moments later William came into the clearing. "Erza what happened here?" he questioned, looking around at the fallen men. Erza looked at William then the men. She marched towards the one who was the closes to her and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Why were you attacking this woman?" she barked at the man, while pointing at Isabelle.

"She was an easy target, lady" he spat at her. Her eyes narrowed "Explain". He frowned "This island is where we are trained, that woman was one of the people that they drop in order to be easy targets and killing practice, for us" he explained.

"Who is us?"

"People who chose to become killers" he smiled as he said killers. Erza punched him "What is wrong with you people? Why are you choosing to become killers? Who is the instigator of this?" Erza bombarded him with these questions. The man glared at Erza "We want to feel something, that man we call teacher is helping us. Why are you even here? Huh?"

"I do not know" Erza growled and dropped the man harshly on the grass. She stood up and walked towards Isabelle. "I'm sorry but you have been kidnapped and taken to this island" she admitted. Isabelle nodded and tears pricked her eyes "W-Why?"

"It seems the leader of this killing party has been kidnapping random people and dropping them off here in order to become victims for these horrible people" Erza explained, gesturing to the beat up men. William was watching the men, waiting for one of them to get up and attack them. "I'm sorry Isabelle, I am an agent at the Fairy Tail Bureau of Investigations or FTBI, and I've noticed a bunch of people have gone missing over the past few months. I would never have guessed this is where they'd be" she continued. Isabelle nodded and burst into tears.

Erza looked at her with pity and went to talk to William. "Did you know any of this?" she questioned. "No, of course not" William defended; Erza looked around "Well as you can see this island is filled with psychos and I want to help the people who were kidnapped. I will kill anyone who has decided to become a killer" the angry woman snarled. She turned away from him and marched towards the men. They stared at her with fear; the first man she defeated was still face down on the floor.

"I will give you 5 seconds to leave this place, if I EVER catch you again or even see you then I will kill you all" Erza roared at them. They nodded.

"One…Two…" she started and the men started scrambling around, two of them grabbed their unconscious friend and started to run. "Three…Four…" and they were gone.

William laughed "I can see why everyone's scared of you" he joked. Isabelle had a light smile on her face. Erza smiled and walked towards her "Isabelle, that's William and he is also an agent at FTBI, we're both trying to find a way off this island. Please accompany us on our journey to leave this damn island"

"Yes" Isabelle answered. "Good" Erza smiled and she went to grab her bag and told Isabelle to do something about her cheek, she wiped it and the bleeding was not as bad. They then started on their journey up the mountain. Erza still doubted their reasoning for journeying up the mountain but there was always the possibility that William was right and this will help them get off the island.

They walked for a few more hours; the sun had started to set so they decided to make camp. The small group gathered some wood and lit a fire, they gathered around the fire as the sun finally set. They ate some of William's rations he had packed in his bag, it was only canned food but it was better than nothing.

"I'll stand watch first, then I'll switch with Erza" William offered. They agreed and the two girls lied down on the soft ground. Erza lied down and closed her eyes.

The face of her boyfriend, invaded her mind. His muscled body, his gentle touch, his soft blue hair, everything about him made her sad. She thought of how happy she would have been when he came back, she'd embrace him dramatically when he came out of airplane and they'd spend the whole day together but that won't happen now, she thought sadly. She hugged herself as she finally realized how much she misses Jellal and everyone else.

"I'll come back to you, I promise" she whispered and she fell asleep.

* * *

Jellal was busily typing at his desk, searching their files and the internet on any leads that could help him find Erza. It was one in the morning and the agency was pretty much deserted except for a few people. He was so focused on his research that he didn't realize someone was knocking on his office door.

"Come in" he called and the door opened, revealing a short old man. "Jellal, please get some rest. We are going to interrogate one of the men responsible for Erza's capture, I want you in top shape tomorrow" the chief of the FTBI instructed. Jellal ceased his typing and looked at chief Makarov with tired eyes. "I can't, there is so much information to go through about Lucas and his accomplices" the blue-haired man argued.

"No, get some rest. Feel free to use one of the open guest rooms"

"But…" Jellal started but he was cut off by the chief "No buts, you need to realize that I care about my agents like my own children, I have one missing and three others in the hospital I understand how you feel. Remember you're not alone, we'll find her together I promise"

"Yes sir" Jellal mumbled and closed his work. He turned off his computer and followed the chief out of his office. The chief went up to his office and Jellal went to one of the vacant rooms on the 13th floor. He opened the door, and grabbed some spare clothes they leave for people who stay in the rooms. The exhausted man took a quick shower, when he got out the bathroom was hot and the mirror was all fogged up. He wiped the mirror and stared at himself with disgust, his body was well sculpted and many girls think he's handsome but it doesn't change how he feels about himself.

He had done so many bad things before joining the FTBI, the tattoo on his face was a reminder. He had even hurt the woman he loved, that's something that will stay with him for the rest of his life but that woman guided him away from the dark. Erza was his light, his everything. Jellal couldn't bear it if something happened to her, that's why he had to find her as soon as possible.

**Hope you liked it, review if you want :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Omg I am so sorry! I was so behind on chapters so I really needed to get ahead so that's why I haven't been posting chapters but I'm all good now! Thanks everyone and I reached 100 follows, like omg so happy because this is my first story and it's a real confidence boost haha...well I wouldn't have that if it weren't for you guys so thank you so much!**

**Enjoy the chapter and I'm not even sure anymore how long this story will be but I know I have a lot more to do, so I hope you guys like long stories!**

**Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Invited**

Natsu awoke with a jolt, scaring the blond woman next to him. The awoken man glanced around and smiled when his eyes locked on a pair of brown ones.

"How are you feeling Natsu?" she asked touching his wrapped arm.

Natsu felt his body aching all over "Just a little sore" Lucy nodded then breathed out loudly. "Well I'm glad you're okay, what happened to you and Gray?"

Natsu's eyes widened "Gray! Where is he? Is he okay?" Natsu demanded. "Yes, the doctors have stabilized him and he'll make a full recovery" Lucy answered calmly. Natsu sighed with relief and ran a hand through his hair.

"So what happened?" she asked again. Natsu's face turned deadly as he thought about what happened.

"After you told me about Lucas, I kept trying to get in contact with Gray and warn him but I couldn't. When I got to the scene, the house was up in flames and no one was there. When I got inside I found Gray severely injured, I tried carrying him but the smoke was too much but thank god the fire fighters came"

Lucy nodded as he explained "I'm just glad you guys are okay" and Natsu grinned.

"Natsu dear!" a woman's voice called from the door. They both turned to see the Dragneels walking through the door. Lucy smiled as they walked in.

"Lucy" Grandine smiled, hugging the blond and kissing her son on the cheek. Igneel hugged Lucy and patted Natsu on the back lightly. Lucy then noticed there was a third person with them, it was a young girl.

"Hello, I'm Lucy" she smiled at the young girl. The girl had a pretty face with long blue hair that was tied in two pig tails. "H-Hello" she piped up, swaying side to side shyly.

"Wendy! Stop acting to shy" Grandine snapped with a smile. Lucy giggled and Wendy blushed "M-My name is Wendy, nice to meet you" she said loudly, sending out a hand. Lucy laughed and shook it "It's nice to meet you Wendy". Igneel chuckled "There you go, Natsu's two favorite girls are buddies now" Lucy turned red and Wendy giggled.

"Dad!" Natsu yelled with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Honey, don't bully him so much, he's injured" Grandine scolded, Igneel held his hands up in surrender.

"Natsu are you okay?" Grandine asked with concern. "Yeah mom, I'm fine, just a little sore is all" he replied and his family felt relieved. There was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me" Dr. Marco interrupted.

The doctor smiled and walked in, he greeted everyone and looked at his clip board "Well Mr. Dragneel your hands were the worst burns you received but they will heal soon, so I say you could leave by tomorrow, I've prescribed you pain medication and an ointment for your burns that you can pick up tomorrow" he instructed. Natsu nodded and looked at his wrapped hands.

"What about Lucy and Gray?" he asked now looking at the blonds wrapped thigh.

"Ms. Heartfilia may leave now if she pleases but Mr. Fullbuster will have to stay here for a while. His injuries were quite severe but he'll make a full recover"

"I'm glad but where is he?" Natsu asked, the doctor looked at his clipboard "He's a few floors up but he's currently sleeping" and Natsu nodded and looked at his hands.

"Ms. Heartfilia, these are your medication. Take one each day until they are all gone. Change the wrapping on your thigh every day and rub this medicine on it" the doctor instructed, handing her the pills and ointment.

"Thank you" the pretty blond replied taking her prescriptions.

"Well I shall be off now, have a good evening everyone" and the doctor started to walk away but Lucy touched his shoulder "How is Jenny?" she asked remembering the incident this morning. Natsu and his family stared at them with curiosity.

"She's stable but may I advise, don't see her anytime soon. I'm sorry to say that she blames you for her friend's death"

Lucy nodded and let the doctor leave. It was silent when she turned to look at the Dragneels "What?" she asked confused.

"Nothing" Natsu answered, Grandine cleared her throat "Well since Natsu can leave soon and you can leave whenever you want, why don't you come over for dinner on Saturday Lucy. Please we would love to have you" Grandine asked smiling. Wendy smiled and nodded rapidly, Igneel showed a toothy grin and Natsu looked confused as he glanced at his mother.

"Sure" Lucy answered, "Perfect" Grandine said with glee, she clapped her hands together. "Well we'd better get going, and it's a family dinner so please be prepared Natsu and make sure you pick Lucy up by 7, alright" Grandine said looking at her son.

"Yes mom" he grumbled, she smiled and they said their goodbyes and left the hospital room.

"I can't believe your coming to my parents' house" Natsu growled running a hand through his pink hair. "Why? It sounds fun" Lucy argued. Natsu rolled his eyes and Lucy stuck her tongue out.

"What were you talking to the doctor about?" Natsu asked curiously, Lucy bite her lip and sighed.

"Earlier when I was walking around I saw Jenny, it seems she blames me for Maria's death and she's right, it is my fault" Lucy whimpered, putting her face in her hands. Natsu looked at her sadly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No don't say that Lucy" he whispered, she looked up and closed her eyes.

"Jenny said the man killed Maria because she was my student, do you think that man was trying to get to me or something…"

"I don't know Lucy but I'll make sure nothing happens to you, I promise" Natsu said with a stern look, Lucy giggled "Thanks Natsu" and he grinned happily at her.

"Well I'll be going home now, I'll come back tomorrow and we can get something to eat" Lucy planned and started to walk out.

"Hey Lucy, thanks for being here when I woke up" Natsu thanked, Lucy blushed "Of course Natsu, I'm one of your favorite girls" she winked and skipped away.

"S-Shut up" he called after her but started to laugh and he heard her laughing too.

* * *

Erza was on watch now, she heard the soft breathing of her two companions and the little crackles their fire made. She was a little cautious about having a fire because it could attract unwanted attention but it was freezing and they needed it. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked around, she did not dream when she had slept. Erza wasn't given sweet dreams of her lover or her friends, there was nothing to smile about, just distant memories of them.

She heard whimpers and little cries, the curious woman turned to find Isabelle tossing and turning. Isabelle was repeating no and tears pricked her eyes; Erza got up and put a hand on her arm. Isabelle jolted awake and stared at Erza with frightened eyes; she calmed down when she realized who it was.

"You okay?" Erza asked quietly. Isabelle nodded and sat up, Erza sat next to her "What did you dream about?" Erza asked boldly. Isabelle bit her lip and looked down "I dreamt that those men who attacked me caught me and tried to rape me" Isabelle admitted and started to cry. "Hey it was only a dream, nothing more. Don't worry, we'll protect you and get you off this island" Erza reassured. The crying blond nodded "Thanks Erza".

Erza smiled "So Isabelle, would you like to tell me how you got on this island?"

"I-I was coming home from work, I think it was Thursday night, well anyway I was jumped and knocked out. I woke up in the middle of this island, I walked for a while until those men attacked me, they tried to kill me and cut my cheek but they got some other ideas. Thank god you came Erza" Isabelle explained and thanked her savior. "What about you?" she asked Erza.

"Well I was with a friend at my house, we were planning to make a surprise party for my boyfriend who was coming home that day…but a fellow agent betrayed us and took me to this island" Erza shared with a deadly look on her face. Isabelle nodded and looked around, the sun had started to rise and they stared at the sunset with awe. William yawned as he got up "Good morning" he called as sleep was still in his eyes.

"Morning" the girls replied. After a few stretching and complaining, mostly from William, they gathered their things and set out immediately. They walked for a few hours and stopped for a while to catch their breaths "We are almost there" William panted as they sat on the ground under some shade.

"I'm so thirsty" Isabelle said, licking her parched lips. "Me too" Erza agreed wiping her forehead, William nodded in agreement. "We need to find a nearby spring or river" Erza informed as they stood. William and Isabelle nodded but exhaustion was showed clearly on their faces, Erza frowned and looked around, her hand over her eyes as she scanned her surroundings. There were only trees, the exhausted agent sighed and they started walking to search for a water source.

They walked with their heads low as the sun burned in the sky; the small group kept going until they heard the familiar rushing of water. "Water!" Isabelle yelled with glee, they all took off towards the sound. The parched travelers ran until they came across a flowing stream, they could see a waterfall in the distance. William made it to the water first and he dunked his head in the flowing water, Isabelle was more civilized and cupped the water with her hands and drank it greedily. Erza drank the water quickly and felt relief immediately, after they had their fill they sat near the water and took a well-earned rest.

"That was so good" William sighed, the girls agreed quickly and sat there in silence. Erza felt exposed sitting near the water, she felt like they were being watched. She glanced at William and noticed he looked a nervous too, a little too nervous to be accurate. She ignored it and glanced around again.

"We need to go" Erza said with caution, she stood up slowly and Isabelle looked at her with confused eyes. "Why Erza?" she asked, before Erza could answer an arrow flew into Isabelle's chest and everyone stared with shocked eyes. Isabelle stared at the arrow with shaking eyes "E-Er-za…" she whispered before blood dripped out of her mouth.

"No!" Erza screamed and rushed to the injured girl but William tackled her and another arrow flew where she was previously standing. "Get off of me" Erza roared with tears in her eyes. "We need to go now!" William barked and grabbed Erza's arm and bolted into the trees. He heard the splashing of water as someone crossed the stream, he didn't dare turn around and just kept running. He heard arrows fly next to them and the swooshing sound as the fast arrows tried to hit them. Erza's feet were just moving on their own as they ran from their attacker; William had to guide her through the forest.

William kept running until he tripped over a rock, he flew on the ground and immediately started rolling down a hill with Erza close behind him. They grunted and yelped as they rolled down, they flew off a ledge into a deep river. A loud splash was made as the two bodies made contact with the water; William was the first to surface then Erza. The water had knocked some sense into Erza and she was now aware what was happening.

They looked where they had fallen and say a man with a bow in his hand. "Go!" William yelled and they started swimming. They heard a splash and the splashing of water as the three people in the water swam to shore. Erza made it first and turned to see the man swimming quickly after them, William made it to shore and got ready for a fight. Erza dug into her backpack and brought out the gun and cocked it. "Where did you get that?" William asked, staring at the gun in her hand. Erza ignored him and focused her murderous gaze on the man standing at the shore.

He was in all black, and looked quite young. He had jet black hair and a tanned face; he had cold black eyes and had a blank expression on his face. He had an empty arrow quiver strapped to his back and the bow was dropped to his side in his left hand.

Erza didn't hesitate and shot the gun at the man, he leapt to the side just as she shot the gun so the bullet only grazed his leg. He fell to the ground with a grunt; Erza walked forward and pointed the gun to his head, her eyes filled with anger. "Why would you kill her? Why!" she screamed at the him. William stood behind her with wide eyes but he did not try to stop her.

It was silent except for the sound of flowing water; the man stared at her with emotionless eyes. Erza growled and dug the gun into his head "Answer me"

"She was one of the victims" he finally grunted. The furious woman moved the gun to his shoulder and pulled the trigger, he cried out in pain but she kept the gun in place. "What does that make you" Erza whispered and dug the gun deeper into the wound.

"A killer" he smirked, Erza's eyes were cold as she stared at him. "Erza don't do anything crazy" William warned behind her. She growled and punched him hard, the man grunted and glared at her. "A killer huh?" she chuckled and punched him again. He spit blood out and tried to get up but the gun she had dug into his shoulder stopped him.

His face was red and had cut on one side; Erza stood up and pointed the gun at him. He stayed where he was and stared at her "Get up" she barked. He did what he was told and wiped his face and grabbed his wound. "Who are you?" William butted in behind Erza. The man looked at William with annoyance and rolled his eyes, William glared at him "I asked you a question" the angered blond snarled. The man looked at him and smiled "And I chose to ignore it" he replied. Erza smirked "Answer the question" she ordered.

"Names Austin" the man bowed over dramatically. William gaped at him "Why did you answer her?" he snapped. "Because she's hot" Austin replied with a smile. The annoyed agent made a face and was about to say something until Erza shot near Austin's feet, surprising the two bickering men. "Enough, I should kill you for killing Isabelle" she snarled raising the gun again.

The man put his hands up "Sorry, my partner told me to aim at that girl" he admitted. Erza glared at him and cocked the gun. "Calm down, I am sorry I killed your friend but my partner was starting to threaten me"

"Where is your partner?" Erza demanded, looking around them. She saw no one around them but he or she could be hidden in the trees, she focused back on Austin.

"Not sure but I'm sure he's not going to be near here, we are not exactly on good terms anymore" Austin shrugged nonchalantly. Erza sighed "Well I want answers about this island now"

"Anything for you beautiful" he winked, Erza and William rolled their eyes in annoyance. "Just answer all her questions" William insisted. "Alright, ask away" Austin smiled sitting on the ground. Erza glared at him "Not here, so stand up and walk in front of me" she beckoned with the gun to make him move. Austin shrugged and smiled then did what she said.

He marched into the dense forest with Erza and William following him.

On the ledge where they had fallen was a figure in black with a bow in his hand watching the group's every move. "Always so bossy Erza" he chuckled and walked forward, revealing blond hair and green eyes. His teacher had asked him to watch over Erza and make sure she doesn't do anything too crazy, and to be honest he loved coming to this island because everyone were rookies so he could do whatever he wanted here.

He touched his ear "Everything is going smoothly, there are only 6 civilians left and 20 trainees left and Erza will be getting all the answers she needs in order to survive on this island" he reported into the earpiece.

"Perfect, they only have to survive another 2 weeks and the best and strongest trainees will be taken back, the rest will be left here or killed" a dark voice responded through the earpiece.

Lucas smiled "Yes sir" and he clicked the earpiece again.

**Like it? Didn't? Please tell me and thanks again!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Well thanks for the reviews and everything, it made me so happy! I'm so glad so many of you look forward to my updates and stuff, like you don't even know hehe...well here's chapter 19, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Family**

It was a good Saturday, he had a wonderful breakfast with Levy, drank a good cup of coffee, and even went running earlier but it was all over now. Gajeel Redfox's morning was ruined and he was now examining another crime scene with pure disgust, it was another cold murder.

He was with his team at a normal house in Magnolia; the murder must have happened last night because the smell of the blood was still fresh in the air. He was standing in the middle of the living room while the rest of his team were taking pictures and examining the rest of the house. Juvia walked next to him "These poor people" she murmured next to him. He nodded in agreement and looked at them.

It was a normal couple who was enjoying a regular Friday night at home but were suddenly attacked and killed by an unknown killer. Their bodies were sprawled in the middle of their living room, the walls were smashed and everything was broken in the room. Both of them had a slice to their throats with blood pooled on the carpet. Their eyes were wide with terror and some blood trickled from their mouths.

Gajeel squatted next to them and put a pair of gloves on, it made a snapping noise as he put them on. He turned the man over and saw his eyes were gouged out and his mouth was sewn shut, just like Joseph Ride's body was. Gajeel shook his head and turned to the woman, she was exactly the same. The disgusted man stood up and looked to his blue haired friend. "The same as Joseph Ride" he growled, Juvia nodded and sighed, and her eyes were red and sunken in. Her usually radiant self was dull and exhausted from nights at the hospital.

"We're pretty much done here, I just have to call it in and you can go to the hospital" Gajeel smirked then rolled his eyes as Juvia smiled widely "Thank you Gajeel, Juvia will leave now if she may" the pretty woman said and waited for his response, all he did was nod his head and she was gone. He felt sympathy for his friends, Gray had been in the hospital for a few days now, Juvia has been visiting him every day, and Erza was still nowhere to be found.

This had been the third murder this month, Levy was buried 10 feet in work and he had to read and write reports all day and it was exhausting. He was glad he could at least spend time with his girlfriend this morning but it was cut short when the chief called. The petite girl understood of course but he could tell she was sad because today was her day off. His team had said he could have a break today, Gajeel decided to spend his day wisely.

Gajeel grabbed his phone and contacted the agency and told them about the bodies then called Levy; she picked up on the third ring. "Hi Gajeel what's up" her sweet voice answered. "Hey pipsqueak, I just finished an investigation, my team said they had everything covered so you want to get some lunch" he replied.

"Well Lucy and Cana invited me somewhere so you could meet us" his girlfriend suggested. Gajeel made a face and sighed "I see how about some dinner instead"

"Sounds great, pick me up at 7" Levy said, "Sure, well you girls have fun, I'll see you later" and they hung up.

* * *

"Who is your teacher?" Jellal roared at the burly man, who was tied to a chair in the interrogation room. He was found unconscious at the scene; FTBI caught him and brought him here to get interrogated. The enraged blue-haired man had found out his name was Michael and he was 31, single, and an ex-wrestler. Michael had gone on a rampage after he was fired for very violent behavior during fights; he went through therapy and suddenly disappeared for a while. Next thing you know he's partly responsible for his girlfriend's capture.

"I-I'm not supposed to say anything" Michael growled and hung his head low. The bright room only contained Jellal and Michael, no one was outside but this interrogation was being recorded for the chief to see.

"Your comrades betrayed you and left you for dead at the crime scene, you don't have to defend them!" Jellal insisted and Michael looked at him with realization. "Y-You're right! Those assholes left me for dead! They don't deserve my protection" the man yelled out. Jellal smirked in satisfaction "So who is your teacher and where did they take Erza Scarlet?"

"I don't know who the teacher is, he never showed himself, I've only heard his voice but Lucas usually instructs us on what to do. The only people that ever see him are his closest students like Lucas and Angel. Although, I have an idea where Erza might be…" he admitted. Jellal's eyes widened in anticipation "Where?" he yelled and grabbed Michael's collar. The shocked man stared at him "Before we are allowed to kill, a bunch of people who want to be taught are sent to his remote island. We stay there for 3 months and slowly all the weak ones are killed off and the strong ones prevail. I'm sure Ms. Scarlet was taken there" Michael explained with tears in his eyes. "I-I don't even know why I did this, why I wanted to be taught how to kill, I wish everything was different" he sniffled as tears ran down his big cheeks.

Jellal stared at him with sympathy "It's okay now, you've done a good thing by helping me, but may I ask have you killed anyone" Jellal asked with a serious look. Michael nodded slowly and started to cry more. "Who?"

"Lara Reeds, one of the 3 college girls" he admitted softly, looking down. Jellal shook his head "I'm sorry but your fate will have to be decided by court, where are the three girls bodies?" Michael looked up "At the bottom of the ocean"

Jellal sighed "Their poor families, they won't even have a body to bury" and Michael spoke with desperation "I know and I'm terribly sorry, I regret it but killing someone is the initiation, then we can fully be taught"

"I'm sorry Michael, thank you for helping me" Jellal replied and walked out of the room. The saddened man hung his head low and started to weep; Jellal reported the chief and started getting his gear ready.

"I'm coming baby" he spoke with pure determination on his face.

* * *

Lucy was sitting with Cana at a nearby restaurant; they were waiting for Levy to come. A few minutes later, a flustered woman came rushing to their table and plopped herself down on the chair "I'm so sorry I'm late guys" she apologized, fixing her blue hair. "It's fine Levy" Lucy laughed and Cana giggled next to her.

They all ordered some waters and looked at the menu "Well what are you guys going to get?" Levy asked her two friends. Cana and Lucy both had concentrated looks on their faces as they stared at the extravagant menu, "I think I'll get a cheeseburger with fries" Cana smirked, the other two slim girls laughed "Me too" they both replied. Today was a chill day; the pretty women could eat whatever they wanted. They later ordered and started some small talk.

"So what are you doing today Lucy?" Levy asked, sipping her water. Cana looked at her blond friend expectantly. The same blond was looking down at her tangled fingers and biting her lip "Lucy" Cana snapped playfully.

Lucy sighed "I'm going to Natsu's parents' house" she mumbled, Cana and Levy barely understood but when they finally comprehended what she had said "What? Why?" they asked anxiously. Lucy laughed at their reactions "Well when I was visiting him at the hospital, his parents came and just invited me…" she explained awkwardly.

"Lucy, that's amazing" Levy said and the blond stared at her with confusion "Why?"

"I don't think he'd want you to know, but Natsu was a major playboy before. Well actually it was him, Gray, and some of his cousins. Gray stopped because of Juvia and Natsu stopped too but I'm sure his cousins are still at it. You're the first girl that has ever been to Natsu's parents house Lucy" Levy explained.

Lucy's eyes widened "He was a playboy? I'm going to kill him!" she yelled, her friends laughed "It seems he stopped because of you" Cana smirked. This made the blond blush scarlet "M-Me? Don't be silly" she mumbled, looking down.

"Whatever you say Lucy" Cana laughed and Levy started to laugh along.

"So tell me a little more about Natsu and his playboy days" the interested blond blurted out, Levy looked at her and smiled. "Let me see…well in high school, Natsu and Gray were always dating and fooling around but in college, wow they had a different girl all the time. Throughout college and when we first started working, Natsu, Gray, and his cousins would always go clubbing and pick up girls, but Gray stopped when Juvia joined the FTBI. Natsu still went with his cousins but later Natsu stopped all of a sudden and no one really knew why, but we all had an idea" Levy explained and winked at Lucy. Cana smiled "Yeah, I haven't seen Natsu in a while so I forgot he was cute, but I'm glad he grew up a little from high school".

Lucy was silent as she took all that in "Wow, I never thought he was like that" she murmured and her two girlfriends just nodded. Feeling awkward, Cana changed the subject "So how's work?"

Forgetting about what they were talking about earlier, Lucy smiled "Busy" she replied, "The same for me" Levy answered. Cana nodded in understanding "Well if you need a stress reliever, feel free to drop by my bar anytime"

The girls laughed and joked for a while, and then they ate and went home, for Lucy had an important dinner ahead of her.

* * *

Lucy sat in front of her mirror with a curling iron in her hand; she was doing the finishing touches on her hair. She was currently in her bra and panties because she wanted her dress to be perfect. Her make-up was done and she had picked the matching shoes and a clutch for her dress. She stared at herself in the mirror, she felt so nervous. The pretty blond gulped and stood up; she put the curling iron down and looked at her hair.

Feeling satisfied, she went to look for Cana because she had her hairspray and she had to return her curling iron. The half-naked blond walked out of her room to find a pink haired man in a suit sitting on her couch, staring at her.

Lucy stared at him, while her brain processed what she was wearing and how he was just staring at her. Finally realizing, she screamed and threw whatever was currently in her hand, unfortunately it was her still warm curling iron. The shocked man yelled as it hit his head, and left a red mark on his forehead.

The embarrassed woman covered herself and ran back into her room. On the way, Cana came rushing out her room "What is going on?" she demanded, she looked around and saw Lucy hanging out of her room and Natsu rubbing his head.

"Why is Natsu here?" Lucy screamed. Cana looked at her with confusion "I let him in" she answered. "Why didn't you tell me" Lucy scowled. Cana shrugged and laughed as she stared at the man who was rubbing his head in pain.

"Lucy! Why are you throwing crap at me? And why are you walking around only in your bra and panties" Natsu grumbled. "Excuse me, it is my home so I can wear anything I want" Lucy snapped and slammed her door.

"Crazy blond woman" Natsu mumbled, his cheeks were a little red from what he had just seen. He wasn't expecting Lucy to walk in wearing practically nothing but he couldn't stop thinking about her black lacy bra and her black panties.

"Pervert" Cana interrupted his thoughts; she was staring at his red face. "S-Shut up, who walks around practically naked" he snapped, his cheeks still red. He rubbed his forehead again and luckily there was no bump but he was sure it was still red.

"Women with hot bodies" Cana smirked and picked up her curling iron and left the man alone. Natsu rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, crossing his arms.

A few minutes later, Lucy came walking out of her room. Natsu looked up at her and stared with awe. She was wearing a tight plum dress that ended right at her knees, her hair was curled and her make-up flawless, her black heels showed off her slim legs. Natsu stared speechless. "What? Too much?" she asked him. Unable to answer, all he did was shake his head.

Lucy sighed and grabbed her clutch and walked towards him. She smiled as he stood up and straightened his tuxedo. "You look good" she smiled, staring at his black tux. Natsu grinned at her "You look beautiful Lucy"

She turned red "T-Thanks" she mumbled looking down. Natsu smiled "Well we better get going" and he started walking towards the door. They said bye to Cana and drove to the Dragneel Manor in Natsu's car.

* * *

He ran a hand through his blond hair as he glanced around the room. He shook the glass in his hand, the ice clattered on the glass walls. He sipped his drink and sighed, his father always makes him come to these dinners, he thought to himself as he sat on the leather couch.

He looked around and saw his father discussing something with the master of the house. He sighed and stood up to get some air, he went outside to see a blue-haired girl talking to a black-haired man.

They looked at him as he walked forward "Hi Sting" the blue-haired girl greeted. Sting smiled "Hello Wendy, do you mind if I speak with Rogue for a moment" the blond man asked, she nodded and left the two men alone. "What's up?" the black-haired man smirked.

Sting sighed and drank the rest of his drink, he set the glass on the ledge and turned to look at his cousin "I'm so bored" he complained. Rogue smiled and shook his head in amusement "I actually thought something happened" he chuckled.

"Well something did! I broke up with my girlfriend yesterday" Sting informed. Rogue nodded "Brittney?" and Sting shook his head "Kylie?" Rogue tried, and Sting shook his head again "Brenda" he corrected. Rogue rolled his eyes "Those poor girls"

Sting laughed "Well those poor girls fell for me. I can't wait until Natsu gets here! We can probably leave and go to a club or something"

Rogue rolled his eyes again "I don't think Natsu's into that stuff anymore, not since he met this certain girl" he explained. This caught Sting's attention "Who?"

"Let's find out" Rogue smirked and stared as a black car pulled in.

Sting followed his gaze and stared as his cousin came out of the car but was surprised as he saw him rush to the passenger door and open it. A blond head came out of the car; he stared at her as she came out, she smiled brilliantly.

"She's hot" Sting grinned and started to walk towards the car. Rogue shook his head and went inside to find his girlfriend.

* * *

Lucy walked out of the car and stared at the giant mansion with awe. The mansion was all white and was two stories high, the windows were clean and the front door was beautiful, she couldn't imagine how the inside looked. "Like it?" Natsu asked, looking at her expectantly. Lucy nodded with a smile, the satisfied man grinned and guided her towards the door but he stopped when a familiar man in a tux came walking towards them.

"Natsu" his cousin smiled and they embraced. "Hello Sting" he greeted.

"Who's the blond beauty?" Sting winked at Lucy, she blushed and smiled. Natsu rolled his eyes "This is Lucy, she's a colleague of mine" Natsu introduced.

"Hello, you must be one of Natsu's cousins" Lucy smiled and shook the other blond's hand. Sting smiled and grabbed her hand and kissed it "Yes, names Sting Eucliffe. Nice to meet you Lucy"

Lucy smiled and he smiled back, Natsu grabbed her hand "Let's get inside" he growled and led her away. Sting chuckled "See you guys inside" he called to them.

Grandine met them at the door with a welcoming smile, she was in a long cream dress that almost touched the floor with her blue hair in a tight bun "Hello" she greeted and kissed her son on the cheek and hugged Lucy "I'm so glad you could make it Lucy, and you look beautiful" she spoke as they embraced. Lucy smiled "Thank you, so do you". Grandine nodded "Let me introduce you to the family"

Grandine took Lucy's arm and led her into the house, the blond agent turned to find Natsu smiling at her as his mother took her away, and she smiled back and stared at the gorgeous house. Grandine led her to two men who were talking; they stopped talking as they looked at the two approaching women. One of them was Igneel and he greeted Lucy with a hug, then he gestured to the man next to him "This is Weisslogia Eucliffe, my younger brother" the red-haired man introduced, Lucy smiled and shook his hand.

"Hello I'm Lucy and I work with Natsu at the FTBI and you must be Sting's father" she greeted, Weisslogia smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you and yes I am" he replied. He had short blond hair; he looked older but had a stern look on his face. "Well that's one uncle" Grandine laughed and led Lucy away.

"Lucy!" a blue-haired girl squealed and hugged the blond. "Hello Wendy" Lucy laughed, looking at the little girl, her pretty blue hair was down and she was wearing a halter white dress with flowers on it. "I'm so glad you could come" Wendy said in a sweet voice. "Me too" Lucy said and squeezed Wendy lightly. Then Grandine led them to a couple who were talking on the couch.

"Hello Rogue and Yukino, I was just showing my guest around" Grandine greeted the couple. They stopped talking immediately and stared at the approaching people with a polite smile.

"Hi I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you" she introduced and put a hand out.

"Hi my name is Rogue, I'm one of Natsu's cousins" a black haired man greeted and shook her hand.

"Hello my name is Yukino Aguria, I'm Rogue's girlfriend" a beautiful woman smiled and hugged Lucy. Yukino had light blue hair, and was wearing a light pink long dress and she was very slim. "Hi Yukino" Wendy piped up; Yukino smiled and hugged the little girl and started to tickle her. They both giggled, Lucy and Grandine smiled at them, Rogue wrapped a hand around Yukino's waist making her stop.

The couple nodded and proceeded with their previous conversation as Grandine led Lucy away, there was a man with black hair talking on the phone, and he was pacing and looked angry. He noticed the three girls and hanged up.

"Hello Grandine" he greeted. Grandine smiled and gave the man a hug; Wendy also gave him a hug. He looked at Lucy expectantly "H-Hello my name is Lucy, I work with Natsu at the FTBI" she introduced and stuck out a hand.

The man smiled and shook her hand "Hello I am Skiadrum, Rogue's father and Igneel's older brother" then his phone started to ring. "Excuse me" he said and answered his phone.

"Well I have to see how dinner's going so I'll leave you to yourself Lucy, come along Wendy" the blue-haired woman informed and walked towards the kitchen. Feeling awkward she went to go search for Natsu. Before she could start looking a hand touched her shoulder. Hoping it was Natsu she turned around with a smile but instead another blond was staring at her with dark eyes.

"Lost?" he asked with a smile. Lucy turned around fully so his hand would slide off "Actually I was looking for Natsu" she admitted. Sting nodded "I see, I think he's talking to his dad. Why don't we hang out for a while, get to know each other"

"Um okay…" she replied and he immediately led her away, outside in the backyard. Lucy felt nervous and a little uncomfortable around Sting but she was going to be nice. It was already dark and the lamps lit the backyard.

"So Lucy, are you dating Natsu?" Sting asked, cutting straight to the chase. Lucy blushed "No…". Sting chuckled and moved closer to her.

"I see, well I think he likes you. Rogue said he stopped going clubbing since he met you" Sting admitted, Lucy's eyes widened "Really, I…um…" her cheeks heated. Sting was very close and it was making her nervous. Sting opened his mouth to say something but they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"There you are Lucy" Natsu called, walking towards them. Lucy felt utter relief and walked towards him, leaving Sting to stare at them. Lucy stood next to Natsu as they approached his cousin. Sting smiled and started to leave but stopped and whispered in Natsu's ear "You better claim her or someone else will" he whispered and walked away, leaving the pink-haired man something to think about.

The two agents stood next to each other in silence, but someone broke it "So I heard you were a playboy" Lucy smirked, Natsu made a face and chuckled. "Yeah…about that…" he mumbled. "People have been saying it was because you met me" she said looking up at the stars.

"I think they're right" Natsu admitted and looked up also. Lucy's eyes widened and looked at him and smiled. "Really?" and Natsu looked at her and grinned. "Yeah, for some reason I didn't want to hurt anymore girls or go clubbing anymore, I guess you helped me get over that stage and grow up, like Juvia helped Gray and Yukino helped Rogue. There's only Sting now but I think he likes you too"

"Too?" Lucy questioned, making the pink-haired man jump. He started to scratch the back of his head "Of course, I like you Lucy" he grinned. Lucy laughed then heard Grandine call everyone for dinner. The two agents went inside, towards the dining room.

* * *

Jellal was fastening his guns in their holsters, he slid on his suit jacket and fixed the cuffs. "Are you ready to head out Mr. Fernandes" a man asked him who was in protective gear. "Yes" Jellal replied and followed the man to the helicopter. Jellal sat inside and strapped himself up, he looked outside as they took off.

Many helicopters and agents were taking off towards the island where killers are trained. He felt determined to find Erza, he prayed she was alive, if she wasn't he wouldn't know what to do.

**So when I first started writing this chapter, I actually made Sting and Rogue mean...then I thought that's not a good approach because they actually seem really nice and stuff so instead I made Sting a flirt and Rogue a good boyfriend. Well I hope you liked it, till next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Well here's the conclusion to the dinner, and some stuff about Erza's experiences on the island. It's kind of bloody and violent but nothing too extreme. Please review and thank you to all the new followers and the reviews you guys gave me :) so here's chapter 20!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Cherish Life**

Erza jerked the gun in her hand, gesturing for Austin to sit down. They were far from the river they had fallen in, they were in the forest now and the three people sat down on the ground. She felt exhausted, she had to run, swim, watch someone die, and she was starving. The scarlet-haired woman was positive William was too.

"Start talking" William barked at the man, Austin started to get comfortable, he lied down on his side and was staring at Erza. She put the gun down but kept it in her hand.

"I am ex-military; I was depressed when I lost my job for something I didn't do. I later met Lucas and he introduced me to their program. Their program was to teach certain people how to kill, at first I thought it was crazy but somehow I had an urge to actually kill someone. That was only after I came to this island, we all have to stay here for three months and survive on our own. We can kill anyone we want on this island and anyway" Austin explained with a bored expression.

Erza looked down and took in everything Austin had said; William shook his head in anger "What do you mean you had the urge to kill someone? Why would you people even want to become murderers" William roared. Austin sighed loudly "I don't really know the other people's motives but mine was to actually feel something, my life was boring and I was utterly depressed. I only thought of getting revenge on the man who caused me to lose my job" he retorted.

William glared at him and stood up but Erza put her hand out, settling down the burly man "Why are we here?" she asked and gestured to William and herself. "I'm not sure to be honest, I don't know why experienced agents would be sent to this island, maybe teacher thought you guys could give us a challenge" Austin admitted looking at the ground.

"Precisely" a voice chuckled behind Erza. They all turned to look at the person and saw a man with sandy blond hair and green eyes walk out of the forest with a crossbow in his hand. Everyone scrambled to their feet and stared at the man.

"Lucas!" Erza roared and leapt at him, he dodged and kicked her hard in the stomach. Erza choked as the air was knocked out of her, she flew to the ground grasping her aching stomach. Lucas reached into his jacket and took out a small dagger. He stared at it as Austin and William stared at him with wide eyes. "Pity, you had such potential" he murmured, and flew the dagger at Austin. He was shocked as the dagger flew into his throat.

Austin flew back and gargled as blood poured out of his mouth and throat. After a few seconds he lay motionless. Erza stared at him with wide eyes, "Damn it" William yelled and leapt at Lucas, the ex-agent pointed the crossbow and an arrow flew into William's leg, making him cry out and fall on the ground. Erza recovered and pointed the gun at Lucas.

"Stop!" Erza screamed, she was breathing hard as she stared at her former comrade with anger. Lucas turned to look at Erza with a bored expression plastered on his face.

"Why would you betray us? We treated you like family, we trusted you" she yelled, and cocked the gun. Lucas started to laugh "Oh dear, someone's feelings are hurt" he mused. Erza got angry and shot the gun, she fired at the ground in front of Lucas. "Still hesitate to shoot me huh, you're such a softy Erza" Lucas cooed.

"Answer the question" she growled in response.

Lucas put his hands up in surrender; Erza eyed the crossbow "Put down your weapon" and he did what she said. "I never had any intention of joining your little 'family'; I was always with my teacher. He plans everything out perfectly; you guys are the fools who fell for my little act as a real FTBI agent. I have no loyalty what so ever to your little agency" Lucas said with no emotion, he had a ghost of a smile on his handsome face.

Erza glared at him and shot the gun, it hit Lucas in the shoulder. He grunted in pain but he wasn't even fazed by the attack, Erza had a murderous look on her face as she eyed the man in front of her. "How dare you!" she screamed, and all she got in response was a laugh.

"You people really are stupid. Teacher told me to keep you alive for as long as possible but you're just pissing me off bitch" Lucas growled, Erza got ready for an attack but wasn't expecting Lucas to throw dirt at her. She shielded her eyes, shot the gun but she felt pain in her arm.

"You missed" Lucas smirked and walked towards her. Erza ripped the knife out of her arm and held it up; she had dropped the gun when the knife flew into her arm, and she didn't have the time to look for it. The blade in her hand was coated with her blood and her arm was bleeding profusely. William was trying to stand but his leg was bleeding heavily, he had kept the arrow in his leg for it was too painful to take out.

"Na uh blondie, remember your sister" Lucas said shaking his finger at the blond man. Erza stared at them with confusion "What are you talking about? Where's Michelle?"

Lucas smiled at her "You see, before I betrayed the agency, I was able to seduce Michelle and kill her"

William's eyes widened in horror "K-Killed h-her, you said she was alive and you'd give her back if I did what you said" William cried as tears streamed down his face. "Sorry that was a lie, I told the chief that Michelle was on sick leave and your family never asked questions so I killed her and manipulated you into leading Erza to the river where we would attack" Lucas said with a shrug.

Erza roared and leapt at Lucas with the knife in her hand. Lucas caught her wrist and flipped her; she flew with a yelp and didn't get up. Lucas looked at her with eyes filled with pity, he grabbed the knife from her hand and knelt next to her, she tried to grab him but he put the knife to her neck. "Anyone moves I'll slice her throat" Lucas threatened but William was too in shock to do anything.

Lucas shook his head and grabbed the gun that was in arms reach; he cocked it and shot William and put the gun in a holster on his side. Erza heard a thump and it was silent. She felt her eyes water but they disappeared when Lucas turned back to her.

Erza glared at Lucas and he looked at her with an evil smile and reached behind him to grab two arrows that were on his back. She stared at them in confusion but cried out when one came down into her right hand, he stabbed it so the arrow would be stuck in the ground; he stabbed the other arrow into her left hand. Erza bite her lip to stop herself from crying out again, her hands felt numb as they were both stuck to the ground.

"Now you can't move" he said in satisfaction, Erza bite her lip so hard to the point that she tasted blood, trying to ignore the pain in her hands. He still held the knife to her throat, she glared at him murderously.

"I always liked your eyes, always filled with determination and life. Well actually I've always wanted to gouge out those eyes" he said and moved the knife next to her eye. Erza flinched as the cold blade touched her skin; he nicked her cheek and blood slid down her face. Suddenly he moved the knife and cut her shoulder, making her cry out in pain and shock.

"Damn you" she cried and he chuckled and cut her neck lightly, she stared at him with murderous eyes as she felt blood pour out of her wounds. Lucas moved the blade down her body and stopped at her stomach. "You've always had such a nice body Erza, it'd be a shame to cut it up" he said in a low voice. Erza was breathing harder as she felt him lift her shirt to reveal her stomach; he slid the knife across her stomach, leaving a light cut going across of it.

Erza cried out as he slid the knife, she started to squirm. Lucas shook his head "Remember if you move, I'll just kill you" and he started to cut her shirt, revealing her bra. He stared at her with eyes filled with lust. She couldn't take it, her pride couldn't take it, she felt herself becoming weaker and weaker.

"Just kill me already" she cried and tossed her head to the side in defeat. The blond man shook his head "I thought your friends taught you to cherish life" he said, and at that moment she realized what she had just said and thought about all those people she loved and decided she wouldn't die here, she couldn't. Erza clenched her teeth and ripped her right hand free and immediately punched Lucas in the face.

Lucas flew back in shock but stabbed Erza in the stomach in the process. The injured woman tried to get up but flew back down as she started to feel dizzy. Lucas held his nose as it bled "So stubborn"

He got up and stood above her, her vision was blurry and only saw a figure above her. "Since you're going to die, how about I tell you a little secret" Lucas said and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"My teacher's name is…" his lips moved as he spoke the name of his master, Erza's eyes widened and Lucas grabbed the gun and pointed it at her head. She couldn't see anything now, it was all a blur.

"Shit" she heard Lucas yell and he was gone, she felt the wind pick up and she heard voices in the distance, her eyes felt heavy.

"Erza!" someone screamed and her eyes finally closed revealing only darkness.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy sat next to each other at the table, Sting sat next to Lucy, much to Natsu's annoyance. The pink-haired man sat next to Wendy and she was next to their father and everyone else found seats. Igneel and Grandine's seats were at the head of the table but only Igneel occupied his seat.

Grandine later came out with a plate of ham, her other chiefs came out with other dishes of foods. Lucy noticed one server in particular was staring at Natsu, of course he was unaware but when she came to set her dish on the table in front of Natsu and Wendy, she made sure she brushed against Natsu. She asked him something and batted her eyelashes and touched his arm, she saw him shake his head and look away.

Lucy glared at the flirting woman and Natsu only stared at the dishes of food. The woman had brown hair with a pretty face and was wearing a typical server outfit; she walked out of the room when all the dishes were served.

"Dig in everyone" Grandine said with a clap as she sat in her seat. Everyone started to grab food, Lucy didn't know where to start so she just grabbed whatever was in front of her. Fortunately it was salmon; she grabbed some other foods also.

Later, when everyone finished eating, they started to talk as the table was cleared. Sting immediately started flirting with her. "So Lucy, since you're not dating Natsu, how about me? Because you know, two attractive blonds always go well together" he said with a charming smile. Lucy laughed "Sorry Sting, I like to get to know my boyfriend's first"

Natsu was listening to their conversation as his father talked to him, he was listening to his father of course but Sting kept flirting with Lucy and it made him angry.

"Oh really, well I work at the Sabertooth Federation of Investigations as an agent, I'm 23 years old. My partner is Rogue and I have a cat named Lector. I'm Natsu's cousin and I'm an only child and—"Sting explained but Lucy cut him off by putting a finger on his lips.

"That's not what I meant, I meant I like to actually know a guy for a long time before I date him" Lucy admitted. Sting frowned then kissed her finger, making Lucy jump and hit Natsu next to her. "Hey is everything alright" Natsu asked her.

"Y-Yeah" she replied and glanced at Sting who was only laughing. "Well Lucy, if that's the case then why don't you go on a date with me" he smirked. This made Natsu butt in "Excuse me, Lucy is too busy to be going on dates with men who will only break her heart" the pink-haired man snapped. Lucy's eyes widened and Sting chuckled "Calm down little dragon, I didn't mean anything by it but remember what I said" Sting teased but his phone started buzzing. "Excuse me" he said and walked outside the room.

Lucy looked at Natsu but he wasn't looking because he was talking to his father again. She smiled at his words, she was glad he butted in because Sting was too overwhelming. He was nice and all but she knew he was a playboy and she just didn't have any feelings for him. She knew they lied elsewhere.

While she was thinking, the flirting woman from earlier came back in and started whispering to Grandine about something. Grandine only nodded and the woman stood next to her, like she was waiting for someone.

"Natsu dear, could you help Miley with some heavy lifting. It seems I left an important envelope in there and it fell under one of the ovens and no one in there can move them" Grandine explained. "Sure mom" Natsu replied and put his napkin down and followed Miley out of the dining room. "Excuse me" Lucy said to his parents and followed Natsu.

"I like her" Igneel whispered to his wife, gesturing to the leaving blond. "Me too" Grandine laughed and they both stared as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Natsu took off his suit jacket and hanged it on one of the chairs, he noticed Lucy "What are doing here?" the man asked her. Lucy smiled "It felt a little awkward without you there". Natsu grinned and followed Miley to one of the ovens; she batted her eyelashes again as she explained to him what he had to do. She touched Natsu's bicep and gestured to the one of the shiny ovens. Lucy was glaring at the brunette as she kept touching Natsu.

Natsu only nodded and started to pull the oven out, when it was fully out Miley reached down and grabbed the envelope. She dusted it off and gave it to Natsu with a pretty smile; she leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. Lucy felt very angry and waited for his reaction. All she heard was "Oh I'm sorry, I'll have to refuse" he replied and smiled and walked away. He grabbed his jacket and gestured for Lucy to follow him. Lucy glanced at Miley and saw her with a pouting face.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked when they left the kitchen. Natsu put on his jacket and looked at her.

"I'll tell you later" he replied and they both sat down. Everyone's wine glasses were filled, except Wendy; hers was probably filled with apple cider or something. Grandine and Igneel raised their glasses and everyone followed suit. "Thank you all for coming. To our wonderful family" Grandine smiled and everyone clinked glasses with someone and drank the glass.

"Delicious" Lucy whispered, Grandine must have heard her because she smiled widely, "I'm glad you have a good taste in wine" Natsu chuckled as he drank the rest of his glass.

"You'll have to excuse us, duty calls. Thank you for dinner" Sting said, "Yes thank you" Rogue agreed. Sting, Rogue, and Yukino all stood up "Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel, bye everyone" Yukino said with a smile. Everyone said bye as the three people left.

"Do they all work for SFI" Lucy questioned to Natsu, he nodded in response.

"Thank you for dinner Grandine, I have some business to attend to so I'll be going now" Weisslogia interrupted, he stood up and left. Skiadrum also left a few minutes later. It was only the Dragneels and one Heartfilia.

"I'm going to show Lucy around" Natsu said, breaking the awkward silence. His parents smiled and Wendy asked to come along but Natsu shut her down and led Lucy away.

"Sorry about Sting, he's just like that around pretty women" Natsu apologized for his pushy cousin. Lucy giggled "No, I'm actually quite flattered", they were both outside sitting on a bench. The stars shined in the night sky, Lucy stared in awe.

"It's beautiful" the amazed woman whispered, "I know" Natsu agreed as they both stared at the sky. "Tonight was fun" Lucy said, breaking the silence.

"I'm glad you thought so, these dinners are usually boring but my mom always insists we have a family dinner every so often. Thanks for coming, you really made everything better" Natsu grinned at her; she blushed with a smile on her face. The wind started blowing making the blond woman yelp as the cold air hit her bare arms.

She was shivering until she felt a warm jacket on her shoulders. The surprised woman looked at the man beside her and felt his arm on her shoulders; she snuggled into Natsu making the man look at her in surprise.

"Did you know that woman was flirting with you?" she asked, Natsu nodded "Of course, she asked me out but I rejected her"

"It seems you really quit being a playboy, even at the hospital you rejected that doctor, that time you said you didn't like when women did that, what did you mean?"

"Yeah, and I wanted to make sure someone wouldn't get the wrong idea on me. I wanted to impress that person" Natsu said with a smile on his face. Lucy looked down, who is he talking about she thought.

"Natsu I think…I…umm…" Lucy started with a blush on her face. She was glad her face was hidden on his shoulder because she was sure she was red as a tomato.

"You what Lucy?" he asked her in a low voice, he was looking directly at her. His dark eyes locked onto her brown ones.

"I-I think I li—Ah!" she started again but started to scream in surprise when something touched her leg. Natsu jumped in surprise, he looked down and saw a blue cat rubbing against Lucy's leg, he was purring loudly.

"Happy!" Lucy said in surprise as Natsu picked him up. He scratched Happy and he started to purr louder. "I didn't know Happy was here" Lucy commented as she petted Happy.

"Yeah I left him here a few days ago, Wendy takes good care of him and I'm pretty sure Happy likes Wendy's cat" Natsu chuckled and put the cat down. Happy scampered away, disappearing in the night.

"So what were you saying Lucy?" Natsu asked the blond. Lucy jumped away from him "N-Nothing, never mind" she mumbled and looked away. Natsu nodded but was unsatisfied by her answer.

"Well I guess we should get going, it's pretty late" the pink-haired man informed, they got up and walked towards the house. They said their good byes and the Dragneels walked them to the door. "Good bye Lucy, please come again" Grandine called to them. "Thank you" Lucy said and got in the car. Natsu started the car and drove to her house.

When they got to Lucy's house, Natsu started to walk her to her door. Lucy glanced at him and giggled, he looked like a nervous wreck. "Natsu are you okay?" she asked her friend.

"Uh yeah" he smiled and tripped over something and fell on the ground with a thud. "Natsu!" Lucy said with surprise and helped him up. He was laughing as she helped him up, she laughed along with him.

When they got to Lucy's door, they stopped outside and Lucy handed him his jacket. "Thanks" she smiled, he took the jacket. "My pleasure, and Lucy thanks again for coming" Natsu said, she smiled and leaned closer to peck his cheek but Natsu backed away and walked away. Feeling awkward and sad she opened her door, inside she sat on her couch and started to think, she felt like she had just been rejected.

Outside, Natsu stopped at his car "What the hell am I doing?" he yelled at himself. He turned around and ran back inside. He ran and knocked on the door anxiously.

The blond woman answered the door with shock; before she could say anything he crashed his lips onto hers. Praying she wouldn't reject him, Natsu put a hand on the side of her cheek; he felt relief when he felt her lean into the kiss. When they finally stopped they were breathing hard and rest their foreheads against each other, "Lucy, I really like you. I was too scared to tell you but now that I can't stop thinking about you, I needed to tell you. Its fine if you don't feel the same away and I'm sorry about the kiss but I couldn't hel—"before he could finish a pair of soft lips silenced him.

When they parted, the surprised man stared at her expectantly "Idiot I was trying to tell you the same thing earlier but I chickened out. Natsu I like you too" Lucy smiled; Natsu stared at her with happiness, he grinned like an idiot making her laugh. This beautiful woman liked him, he was so glad. "I'm so happy" Natsu whispered and hugged her tightly. She laughed and hugged him back with all her might.

"Finally" a voice interrupted behind them. The couple let go and stared at a smirking Cana "You finally had the balls to confess to my dear Lucy, remember buddy, you break her heart! I'll fucking kill you" Cana warned, but her eyes were filled with humor.

Lucy looked at them and laughed "Wouldn't dream of it" Natsu grinned and grabbed Lucy for another kiss.

"I need a boyfriend" Cana grumbled, staring at the new happy couple.

**So yay! They're officially a couple! But what about Erza? 0.o **

**I didn't want to make Erza seem weak but just to let you guys know, she was weakened from her days at the island so she wasn't as strong. Well see you next week :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :) here's chapter 21.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Relationships**

He heard the constant beeping of his heart monitor, he felt something on his mouth, and something was tugging on his arm. Feeling alarmed he forced his eyes to open and he saw a ceiling and he ripped off whatever was on his face, he glanced around in a panic but calmed down and smiled when he saw a head of blue hair. He reached out his hand and winced, his body ached all over.

He sucked it up and touched the soft blue hair, he felt it stir and a pair of dark blue eyes met his. "Hey" he whispered, his voice was raspy but he felt happy seeing this special person.

"Gray!" she yelled and hugged him, he winced but tried to hug her back. She cried into his injured chest "J-Juvia was so worried, she thought you'd never wake" she sobbed. Gray could only smile; he lifted her face so she was looking into his eyes. He wiped her tears "I'm fine" he whispered and kissed her. She cried more and kissed him back, Gray held her cheek as they kissed.

"I missed you" he said as they finally separated. Juvia was smiling and her cheeks were red "Juvia missed you more" she said with a laugh.

The injured man grabbed her in a hug and kissed the top of her head "How long was I out?" he asked still holding her. "Four days" she replied. Gray's eyes widened then he frowned "That long huh, what happened?"

"Natsu saved you but you were both rescued by fire fighters and taken here" she informed and Gray only nodded with a blank expression.

"Juvia stayed with you as much as possible, hoping you would wake up". Gray smiled "Thank you" he said and hugged her harder. "What happened to Natsu...What about Lucas?" he asked but his voice got low when he asked his second question.

His girlfriend pulled free and looked at him "Natsu is fine. Lucas…we are still trying to find him…" she said. Gray nodded and tried to sit up more but only wincing from the pain, Juvia panicked and tried to hold him down.

"S-Stop Gray! The doctor said your wounds were very severe and you shouldn't move" she cried but Gray resisted and finally sat up fully. He sighed and looked at himself, his whole upper body up to the neck was wrapped in bandages and his arms were wrapped also. "Jeez, I'm in bad shaped" he sighed, Juvia nodded in agreement "Yeah so don't ever do anything like that again" Juvia snapped at him.

"Excuse me, how was I supposed to know Lucas was psycho and I would end up almost dying" Gray snapped back. Juvia's eyes narrowed then her eyes started to water "Juvia thought you were going to die!" she cried and burst into more tears. Gray frowned and put a hand on her cheek.

"Aw jeez Juvia don't cry, I'm sorry so please stop crying. You know I hate it when you cry" he murmured and wiped a stray tear on her cheek, Juvia sniffled and looked at her boyfriend and wiped her tears.

"Juvia is sorry" she whispered, Gray smiled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

He ran a hand through his blue hair as his eyes scanned the forest of this forsaken island, his eyes locked on a group of people in a little clearing. By chance he saw a head of scarlet hair, he felt relief but it was turned into horror as he noticed the body was on the ground unmoving.

"There!" he pointed and waited anxiously for them to land. His eyes narrowed when he saw a familiar man looking up at them, he was standing over the body with red hair.

"Lucas" Jellal snarled and got his gun out but didn't shoot for he was afraid of hitting someone down there. Lucas bolted into the forest, when they landed Jellal ordered some of his men to go after him. He ran to the bodies that lay on the ground, there was a man with black hair who unmoving, he saw a blond man there too but his attention was fully on the woman on the ground

"Erza!" he screamed and ran at her, she was motionless and blood covered her. He cringed as he saw an arrow in her left hand and a hole in her right and when he saw a knife sticking out of her stomach he felt terrified. He broke the arrow and slid her hand out as smoothly as possible.

His heart broke even more because she didn't even make a sound, he grabbed her and held her. "I'm here baby, I'm here" he sobbed, he looked at her and stroked her bloodied face. "I need a medical team now, please!" he screamed in his earpiece. He looked her over and saw all her wounds "No! damn it Erza please" he cried and cradled her. The scared man took off his jacket and covered her, he pressed the jacket on her stomach but was careful not to move the blade, and it turned red instantaneously.

He heard many helicopters in the distance and some screaming and some gunshots, he waited and waited what felt like hours and held his beloved in his arms. He felt tears prick his eyes as he stared at her motionless face. "Hey baby, please wake up" he cried and rubbed her cheek lightly with his knuckle, "Please" he whispered and the broken man stared at his girlfriend's calm face.

He kissed her and held her, he felt arms pulling him away and Jellal fought it. They pulled them apart and a helicopter was lowered and Erza was strapped on a gurney and put inside. Jellal sat inside and clutched her hand tightly as the medical team patched her wounds and put an oxygen mask on her.

The blue-haired man lowered his head in sorrow "I'm so sorry Erza" he whispered and kissed her hand.

* * *

Lucy sat in the waiting room anxiously; her hand was in her boyfriend's hand as they waited patiently. His leg was shaking and she was biting her lip, he squeezed her hand in reassurance and Lucy glanced at him with a smile.

"Everything will be okay Lucy" he said with a calm smile, the blond nodded and put her head on his shoulder "Natsu, I'm so worried". Her boyfriend nodded and kissed her forehead, Lucy smiled and looked around. The chief, Gajeel, Levy, and other agents were all in the waiting room, hoping their scarlet haired friend would be okay. They had all received calls that Erza had been found at a remote island where killers were trained, she was severely injured and they didn't even know if she was alive.

Lucy and Natsu were eating lunch when they got the call and they rushed to the hospital and have been waiting for a long time. The chief explained to them what happened and everyone was glad that she was found and the island was taken over by the agency. Lucas was never found but many people were rescued and captured, everyone that was on the island were all being held at the agency because they had to make sure they weren't psychotic or dangerous. Those who were identified as unstable were arrested, and are currently waiting for their trial.

"I'm glad you guys all came" a voice interrupted the waiting agents. Everyone turned to see Juvia pushing a man in a wheelchair. Juvia was smiling at them and Gray sat in the chair with a light smile on his face.

"I heard you woke up idiot, you're lucky I saved your ass Gray" Natsu joked and shook his friends hand and patted him on the shoulder. Lucy smiled at them and proceeded with her nervous waiting. The pink-haired man sat back down next to her and put an arm over her shoulder and she grabbed his hand.

"Finally" Gray said with a laugh. Juvia smiled at the couple and they blushed. "Why is everyone saying that" Natsu snorted, Lucy nodded in agreement "Yeah, first its Cana, then Levy and Gajeel, now it's you guys. Oh and Natsu what about your parents, are we going to tell them?"

Natsu looked at her and pecked her on the lips "Of course, your my favorite girl" he grinned, Lucy smiled and they stared at each other.

Levy cleared her throat, making the couple look at them "Well as we were saying, you guys obviously liked each other, it just took you guys a while to be official" Levy said with a smile. Everyone agreed and the new couple stuck their tongues out in annoyance, making them laugh. Their laughter was short lived when the doctor came out and spoke to the chief.

By the look on the chief's face, the news was not good. Everyone stared at him with anticipation as the doctor left.

"It seems Erza has slipped into a coma" he said with a sad voice. Everyone gasped and had sad looks on their faces "How long?" someone asked. The chief shook his head "Too soon to tell but she's alive and healing"

They all nodded and the silence began "Can we see her?" Gray asked, breaking the silence. "I want to give Jellal sometime before we all go in" the chief admitted and sat back on the chair.

"That's Erza's boyfriend right?" Lucy whispered to Natsu, he nodded and she looked down with a frown.

* * *

He stroked her hand as he sat by her bedside. She had an oxygen mask on and she was clean, her wounds were all patched up but the only issue now was when she would wake up. He rubbed his arm and felt the little bandage on his skin; luckily Erza and Jellal have the same type of blood so the blood transfusion was done immediately, saving Erza's life.

"Wake up soon" Jellal whispered with a sad voice and kissed her hand. He kept his lips on her hand as thought about what had just happened. His mind finally processed that she was in a coma, he didn't know when she'd wake up or even if she'll wake up, it terrified him. Tears sprang from his eyes "Oh god" he cried and hugged her hand to his face.

Jellal sat there in silence; his silent tears fell on the white sheets. There was a knock on the door, signaling people were going to come in and see Erza. Jellal wiped his face and walked towards the door; he opened it first and kept his head low. "Excuse me" he murmured as he walked past all his fellow agents. They all moved in understanding, some whispered their apologies of pity but Jellal walked past them and left the hospital.

"Poor guy" Cana said coming up behind her best friend. Lucy turned to look at Cana but her gaze was still on the blue haired man walking down the hallway. "Yeah" she murmured and they all went into the hospital room.

They all stared at the still form of the great Erza Scarlet, she had an oxygen mask on and she was wrapped in bandages and had an IV. She was still and her heart monitor beeped loudly, everyone walked forward slowly with sad looks on their faces.

"Lucas did this, didn't he" Levy whispered, the chief bite his lip really hard and was clenching his fist. "How dare he" he growled angrily, scaring the people in the room. "Lucas, that bastard will pay dearly for this. Jellal said he saw Lucas over Erza, I will kill him" Chief Makarov roared. Everyone had stern looks on their faces as their chief ranted, "We'll get him" Natsu roared in agreement.

* * *

Natsu was driving to Lucy's apartment in silence; his girlfriend was staring out the window as he drove. They had just left the hospital, hearing Erza was in a coma had crushed everyone and on top of that William was dead. A bunch of civilians that were missing were not found at the island, they had to assume they were killed or still missing.

Cana had to work so he didn't want to leave her alone; the silent man pulled in front of Lucy's apartment and got out. He went to the other side to open Lucy's door and let her out. She was silent as they walked to her door. Finally Natsu couldn't take it "Lucy, please say something" he begged, she looked at him and sighed.

"Natsu, what if Erza never wakes up" she said and closed her eyes. "You can't think like that okay, Erza will wake up and we will stop Lucas and that god damn teacher and all his followers, we will Lucy" Natsu said grabbing her shoulders. She could only nod and fall into his chest.

He held her as she rested her head on his toned chest; he stroked her hair and rested his chin on her head. She looked up and he looked down with a smile, she smiled back and they kissed. "Stay" she said as he opened her door.

"Fine" he laughed and closed the door after him. Lucy then realized what she had just said and that they were alone in her apartment, she turned bright red and jumped away from Natsu. He looked at her with confusion "You okay" he asked taking off his jacket.

"Don't take off your clothes!" she screamed, scaring Natsu, he froze and raised his eyebrow. "Lucy, what's wrong" he said walking closer, she backed away. He then figured out why she was freaking out and laughed loudly "Babe, I know what you're thinking, so perverted" he mused and reached out his hands. Lucy turned red and tried to run away but he caught her and hugged her to his chest, her back was pressed against him.

"Lucy, you know I'd never do anything you didn't want me to do. We'll do those kinds of things when you're ready" Natsu said and kissed her head. Lucy smiled and laughed "Sorry, I just over reacted" her cheeks were still stained red.

He laughed and turned her around and looked at her "I'm hoping it's soon" he smirked and pecked her on the lips. Lucy turned redder and hit him "Shut up" and he laughed. Lucy released herself and went to her room and changed into her pajamas.

The couple ate a quick dinner, ate some ice cream and started to watch a movie. Lucy started to dose off and ended up falling asleep on Natsu. He smiled down at her and turned off the movie and grabbed her, he carried her bridal style to her room. He turned on the light and laid her on her bed; he took off his shirt and pants so he was only in his boxers and turned off the light, then slid into the bed next to her.

"Good night Lucy" he whispered and kissed her temple and hugged her against his chest and fell asleep.

The next few days were busy for the everyone, especially for Natsu and Lucy because they had to constantly work; Lucy was investigating the assignments Gajeel assigned her while Natsu was working tirelessly. They didn't even get to spend time with each other for a while, so Natsu requested they had a little break.

Lucy agreed and they both asked the chief if they could have a few days off after all the main work was finished, they knew it was selfish since Erza was in the hospital and everyone was busy but they needed it.

Surprisingly, the chief agreed and they had 5 days off unless something really big came up, they wanted to spend it wisely.

**Did you like it? well you should tell me haha but next chapter will be a little romantic filler for Natsu and Lucy ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Sorry I am so late! I've been having an awesome summer :D but I need to catch up on all my chapters so I have a lot of work to do :(. So this is kind of a filler chapter on Natsu and Lucy's relationship so enjoy :) it's not really important but there is a part about Lucas but that's it so you don't really have to read it if you like romance stuff. There is kind of a sexual part but nothing too bad, so it's up to you guys but if you read it, I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Tears**

She felt so warm. So warm she snuggled deeper into it.

Her brown eyes opened and a bare chest was all she saw. Feeling alarmed, the woman backed away but realized where she was and who it was. A smile graced her features as she glanced up at his face. Her boyfriend had been sleeping over a lot lately, and it made her very happy.

His face was serene and his mouth was slightly open as she heard his soft snores, the woman reached out and touched the man's face, he moved but did not wake up, instead he pulled her in tighter.

At least the sleeping man had given her enough room to look around, she glanced at his bare stomach with awe, and he was so fit it made her blush. Her eyes scanned other places but stopped at the little scare on his neck; her small hand reached out and touched it.

He jolted awake and jumped out of the bed, with wide eyes. He was breathing hard and a hand clutched his neck as he glanced around the room in alarm. The woman who lay on the bed could only stare at her boyfriend's scared form. The blond woman got out of bed and grabbed his hand that clutched his neck; she rubbed his hand on her cheek.

The pink-haired man stared at the action and immediately calmed down, he ran a hand through his hair "I'm sorry Lucy" he whispered. His girlfriend looked up and smiled then kissed his hand lightly "What happened?"

"I-I'm very sensitive with this scar…touching it can bring back some…memories" he said in a low voice. "Natsu, I'm sorry. It was not my place to touch it" Lucy apologized. Her boyfriend smiled and grabbed her in a hug, then kissed her hard on the mouth, catching her by surprise. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world, how did I ever get so lucky" he said with a grin as he stared at her face. She blushed "What are you saying…you idiot"

"Nothing, just that I'm lucky" he grinned and nipped her neck lightly, making the blond in his arms squirm. "H-Hey I'm sensitive too" she said with a giggle. Natsu laughed "Oh really" he murmured mischievously and nipped her neck again but lingered there longer and she heard him breath in loudly. Lucy gasped and tried to get away but to no avail. "Natsu" she said with a serious tone. Then suddenly Lucy's door was slammed open and a grouchy looking Cana was glaring at them "It is 10 o'clock in the morning and I don't want to hear your little sex talking this early" she snapped, the couple blushed "Cana we weren't—" Lucy tried but Cana held up her hand in silence and closed the door. The couple looked at each other and laughed "Natsu can you let go now, I want to wash my face" Lucy whispered.

Her boyfriend sighed and let her go "Sorry but Lucy you smell so good, simply divine" he said with a grin and walked away into the bathroom, beating her to it. Lucy's face was beat red as she took in his words.

The over-whelmed blond stood there in silence, Natsu came out with a tooth brush in his mouth. He pretty much lived in their apartment because he had stuff here before they were actually going out, and he would come here all the time after work so he made himself at home. Natsu waved his hand in front of her blank face but she didn't move, he took out the tooth brush "Lucy I'm sorry, if I went over the line or something" he said with a frown then what he saw next scared him.

Tears streamed down her face, Natsu's eyes widened but before he could do something Lucy busted past him and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Natsu was in shock but he recovered and went up to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. He knocked lightly "Baby, what's wrong"

He could only hear her crying and that made his heart break "Lucy, please answer me" Natsu said with concern and tried to open the door again. He heard her sniffle and the door unlocked, he stared at the door and cautiously opened the door. When he looked inside he saw his girlfriend crying in the corner with her knees hugged to her chest, Natsu bit his lip and moved towards her slowly.

The scared man touched his girlfriend's shoulder lightly; making her flinch "Hey what's wrong, Lucy why are you crying?" he whispered and stared at her expectantly. "N-No o-one's ever been that nice to me in a relationship or ever said that to me" she said with a stuffy nose, the blond sniffled loudly. Natsu stared at with pure shock "What are you talking about?" he asked and sat next to her; he scooped her up and rested her on his lap. She rested her head on his chest "Every relationship I've ever been in was terrible, every guy never treated me right. That is why I've been single so long, then you're charming self-came along and knocked me right off my feet. When you call me beautiful and tell me your lucky, it over whelms me because I feel so happy. I'd be crushed if you ever left or hurt me so sorry for over reacting…" Lucy explained, not looking at him in the eye. She closed her eyes and listened to his rapid beating heart and felt his every breath.

Natsu reached down and grabbed her chin so she was looking at him, his gaze surprised her because it was so stern and unwavering "N-Natsu?" but he only stared at her in the eye. "How dare you say that" he growled and kissed her passionately, when they finally broke they were gasping for air. "Lucy, I really care about you and I really like you and I was so glad when you became my girlfriend. Don't compare me to those asshole ex-boyfriends of yours, I'm the one you're with now and I'm telling you that I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful woman as my girlfriend. You're strong, smart, funny, and a lot more and when I first saw you at that bar I knew you had to be mine, so please don't waste your tears on those terrible memories and cry tears of happiness" he said with confidence.

Lucy smiled widely and hugged him tightly "I think I'm the one who's lucky" she giggled and closed her eyes. Natsu laughed and squeezed her then looked at her, they smiled at each other and he helped her stand up "Sorry, I think I'm extra emotional because I'm getting my period" she said with a laugh.

Her boyfriend only shook his head "No worries baby, I'll make sure you're happy all the time" he said with a wink, all she did was raise an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. She started to walk away but he caught her arm "Hey I wanted to take you to my place today, you've never been there so I thought…" he told her, and that made Lucy's face brighten up "Really? Well, let me make breakfast and get ready then we can go" she replied and started to brush her teeth.

* * *

Lucas sat on the couch in his room with a bored expression, it was still early and he stared at his girlfriend's sleeping form on the bed, and he had no clothes on except his boxers. His shoulder was wrapped and so were some other places but besides that he was fine. The blond man had dealt more damage than he had took, his teacher was very proud. He was also worried because he had counted on Erza dying but instead she's in a coma, if she were to wake up and start telling the agency his teacher's name, he was sure he'd be punished.

There was a knock and a man with gray hair walked in, he had an eye patch on. "Hades" Lucas said with a smile, hiding his nervousness when he saw the old man at the door. "Hello Lucas, I heard you were back" the man replied and waited by the door. Lucas stood up and grabbed a robe and followed the man outside.

"I heard you put Scarlet into a coma" Hades said in a low voice. Lucas laughed "Yeah, let me tell you it wasn't easy, that woman was strong but has a soft spot for former comrades" and Hades laughed "I'm glad, she would be a nuisance in the future. It is truly a shame the island belongs to the FTBI now, teacher must be furious"

"No, it is a shame but he wasn't mad. He said we had enough followers now so that island wouldn't have had a purpose anymore" Lucas said and sat on one of the couches in the living room. "This mansion is one of many that hold our teachers followers, there is a total of a 150 followers now" the blond said with a smile. Hades nodded his head "The FTBI must have their hands full with all these murders, especially Zancrow's work, he always knows how to liven up the corpses" Hades chuckled, remembering the first time he saw Zancrow kill. The crazy man was the one responsible for gouging his victim's eyes out and sewing their mouths shut.

Lucas chuckled in agreement "Yeah, he is one of the most gruesome but for now the murders shall stop. Teacher wants to start his plan and more murders will just be a liability, he's been waiting 12 years for this". Hades nodded again "I see, well I shall tell my side the news while you tell the rest of our little 'cult' the news" he said and started to leave. Lucas smirked in acknowledgement as Hades left.

* * *

Natsu was driving Lucy in her car to his house, for he had gotten a ride from her yesterday so his car was at his house. Lucy stared out the window silently; he glanced at her with worry. Her little break down scared the hell out of him but he was sure she was okay now because she had cooked a wonderful breakfast.

"You live in the rich people neighborhood" she noticed as she stared at all the huge houses as they drove by. Natsu grinned "Yeah, the special agents unit get the most pay so my house is a little bigger than average" Lucy stared as he drove towards a big white house; it was two stories and had a lot of windows.

Lucy looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Oh really, well it'd better be nice inside" she said with a playful tone. "Yes, I cleaned it just for you. You better feel grateful because other people don't get that kind of treatment" he retorted, pulling into his garage which opened automatically. In his garage had his black Audi, a dark blue '65 Mustang, and a black Camaro Coupe, all cars were shined to perfection. "More cars" she said incredulously. Natsu grinned like a child "Yes, I am quite rich", Lucy rolled her eyes then frowned when she saw the look on his face. "Well actually a lot of my money came from my birth parents; I inherited all their money when I turned 18. I still have a lot left in the bank…" he said looking down, before she could say anything he opened his door and got out. The pink haired man came around the car and opened her door, she got out but didn't say anything about what he had just told her, and then he led her to the front door which of course was nice.

Natsu fished out his keys and found his house key. He opened the door and held it for her to enter; she walked in slowly and stared at the clean house in front of her. The house was neat and tidy like she had hoped and most of the furniture was black, with wooden flooring and white walls. Natsu followed her in and closed the door behind him, "Grace, I'm home and I brought Lucy" he called all of a sudden, making her look at him shocked.

Before she could ask any questions, a middle-aged woman with short chest nut brown hair and stunning blue eyes, and was wearing a plain white tailored shirt and a navy blue pencil skirt came down the stairs. "Hello, welcome home" she said with a warm smile. Lucy stared at her, why in the hell would Natsu have such a pretty woman in his house, she thought.

Natsu smiled "Lucy, this is Grace she's my house keeper" he introduced the brunette. Grace walked forward and put a hand out "I finally get to meet the woman Natsu has been talking about for months" she said with a smile. Lucy shook her hand and laughed "Hello Grace and yes I'm hoping I'm the woman he's talking about" she smirked and looked at her boyfriend who only grinned affectionately at her.

"Well since you're finally here, how about I cook some lunch. Is salad alright with you Lucy?" Grace asked her. Lucy nodded and the woman left the couple alone. Natsu grabbed her arm and led her up the stairs; Lucy just got dragged as he led her to a particular door. He opened it and revealed a room with a bunch of cat stuff inside, she looked and saw a familiar looking blue fur ball curled up in his bed.

"Happy" the blond smiled and went to grab the blue cat. Happy woke up and meowed as they approached him, Lucy reached down and started to pet the cat, making him purr loudly. "I haven't seen him in a while" she said, petting her boyfriend's cat. Natsu came behind her and pet his cat between the ears "Yeah, I think he missed you" he smiled and pecked her on the cheek. Lucy giggled and looked around the room; it had cat stuff all over. "You have a room for Happy?"

"Yeah" he answered quickly. Lucy nodded "How many rooms do you have in this house?" she said walking out the door and into the hallway. "Four" he replied following her out. "Which one is yours?" she asked glancing at the closed doors. Natsu grabbed her hand and led her to a particular door and opened it, a big bed was in the middle of the room with and a bathroom and a big closet. Natsu walked in and opened his window, illuminating the room. His girlfriend stared around and giggled, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow "What?"

"Your room is so boring" she giggled, Natsu made a face "Excuse me, what does your room have?" he snapped, but grinned when he saw her smile. "More interesting things"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Let's go down stairs" he scowled and grabbed her hand. "Wait I want to see what's in the other rooms" she interrupted, making him stop. He changed direction and opened a door to a room that contained gym stuff; he closed the door and walked towards the stairs. Lucy snatched her hand back "What about the 4th room?" she asked looking at the last room. Natsu frowned "It's nothing" but Lucy didn't believe him and walked towards the closed door.

Natsu panicked and went after her but she had already opened the door. Lucy stared at the room with confusion "Why do you have a spare room?" she asked anxiously. Natsu was behind her as she glanced around the room. There was a big bed in the middle and a closet in the room.

"Um" Natsu murmured, Lucy turned around and stared at him as she waited for an answer. "Well" she snapped. Natsu sighed "When I used to go clubbing and bring girls home, I would use this room for I didn't want them in my room" he explained. Lucy gaped at him "You jerk" she snapped and busted past him. Natsu sighed and grabbed her arm before she could go down stairs "I'm sorry Lucy but you know I don't have that life style anymore so why are you mad?"

"How could you do that to those other woman, how do I know that I could end up like one of them, we'd sleep together then you'd leave me. I'd be devastated Natsu" Lucy yelled angrily. Natsu grabbed her arms "You are not like those woman, you are the first woman I have ever cared about this much. I'm scared you'll leave me" he admitted. Lucy only glared at him "How many?"

"What?" he asked with confusion. "How. Many. Woman?" she repeated. The pink-haired man bit his lip "Maybe 30-40…" he murmured, Lucy's eyes widened then she shook her head "Wow, you were a playboy. Did any of those women want anything more than sex?"

"Yeah a few, but I didn't want commitment back then. Now I do" he said and tried to kiss her but she dodged and went down stairs. "Dammit" he growled and chased after her. He found her in the kitchen talking to Grace.

"Lunch is ready" Grace said and set a bowl of salad on the counter. She set two other small bowls next to it and left the kitchen. Lucy grabbed a bowl and made her food in silence, she went to the table and started eating. Natsu ran a hand through his hair and made his food and sat next to her, "Do you know how long we've been dating" Lucy asked out of the blue. "Of course, we'll make three weeks tomorrow" he replied quickly, Lucy nodded "We'll we've known each other for about 4 months now and I'm finding a lot of things about you that I would never had guessed" she said tossing her salad around with her fork.

"And?" Natsu asked, Lucy set her fork down and looked at him "And, I don't know if I like them" she snapped. Natsu's eyes widened, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. "I'm not breaking up with you but I wish I had known more about you before we started going out" Lucy finished and started eating again.

Natsu sighed with relief "Thank god. If you want to know anything else I will tell you" he said with a serious voice. "Well there isn't anything now but the salad is good"

The man nodded in agreement "Yeah, Grace is an excellent cook" he smiled and looked out his backyard door, which was a big glass door. "It's evening already" he informed. Lucy turned and looked "Wow that was fast"

They finished their meal and put the dishes in the sink, then Grace came into the kitchen with her purse "Mr. Dragneel, I'll be leaving now. I made pasta for dinner so it's in the fridge. Good bye" she said and left the house.

"She's married and has children, just to let you know" Natsu told her. Lucy nodded "So what now" she asked glancing around the house. Natsu shrugged and went into the living room to sit on his black leather couch, Lucy followed him and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry" she said and rested her head on his shoulder. Natsu looked at her with confusion "Why?" and she looked up at him "For getting mad at something you don't care about anymore, I got angry about something you did in the past so I'm sorry" she repeated. Natsu started to laugh "You're just too cute" and he kissed her. They smiled during the kiss, making Lucy laugh.

He kissed her again but this time more deeply, they were both gasping for breath. Lucy had a good idea and so stood up and sat back down in front of him so she was straddling him. "L-Lucy" he said with shock as she smiled at him and kissed him. She ran her hands through his soft pink hair and his hands were exploring her back as they kissed. Feeling brave, Natsu put his hand under her shirt and felt her soft skin, Lucy smiled in acceptance. Then his girlfriend grabbed the bottom of his shirt and took it off throwing it somewhere, she scanned his body with her eyes and felt his firm muscles. Natsu grinned and kissed her harder as he took her shirt off, revealing her blue lacy bra.

Lucy wasn't embarrassed and wanted this but she couldn't stop but turn red as he stared at her. Natsu smiled and looked at her and kissed her again, he then stood up, carrying her without breaking their kiss.

The kiss got more heated as he started walking up the stairs, he opened his door and plopped her on the bed. They proceeded with their make out session, Lucy reached down and unbuttoned his pants and started to take them off. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear, making her moan. He placed feather kisses across her jaw, chin, and down her neck, his hands explored her back and stopped at the bottom of her pants and started to slide them off.

Lucy wiggled out of her shorts and tugged on his hair gently, making him groan. She moved forward to kiss him but he stopped "Do you want to keep going?" he asked, Lucy thought for a moment and nodded. He smiled and started kissing her again and hovered over her, out of breath "You're so beautiful Lucy Heartfilia" he said staring at her face, her big brown eyes, and her bruised lips, she then wrapped her legs around him and he groaned loudly as their skin touched.

She ran her hands in his hair and he finally wiggled out of his pants, and they kissed and started to roll on his bed, Natsu kept going until they both tumbled off his bed with a thump. Lucy laughed loudly as Natsu complained how it hurt. "You are such an idiot" she giggled and kissed him. "I'm your idiot" he replied and unbuckled her bra.

The rest of the night was spent with love and care between the couple, for they truly cared about each other.

**Well…was that weird? I wanted to add more romance in there so yeah…haha hopefully I'll see you guys next week!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Hey guys sorry about last week, but here I am! Well the wait is finally over :) you'll see what I'm talking about hehe...anyways please read and review! It's appreciated :D**

* * *

**Chapter 23: And so it begins**

Levy was busily looking through the pictures of all the different murders that have been happening in Magnolia for the past three months, there was a total of 24 deaths. 24 innocent people. 24 victims whose bodies just become corpses on a lab table.

The exhausted woman sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose, she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Her boyfriend was snoring softly next to her with his head rested on a table; she stared at him with a smile and felt guilty. She had made him wait for her to finish but she had so much work to do, he ended up falling asleep around 12 a.m. leaving her to work alone.

Levy needed to find some evidence on the bodies but it was so hard because the killers never leave any evidence, they must have been trained perfectly because each murder had no evidence. With Erza in the hospital, and the FTBI trying to find Lucas, it was getting pretty hectic. She was exhausted.

Levy put the pictures down and walked to her computer, someone had given her all of Erza's work because the scarlet-haired woman was also trying to get a lead on these elusive murderers. Levy scrolled through Erza's files but nothing told her anything new, just like always but something in the corner of the screen caught her attention for the first time. The curious scientist clicked on the file and it opened.

The file was filled with information on all the past murders that were similar to the ones now, she clicked on one in particular and it showed the newspaper article about Natsu's birth parents and how he was the only survivor in the brutal murder. She saw the name Joseph Ride in the article and Levy read the whole thing anxiously.

She read that Joseph Ride was the foster care manager that gave Natsu a home. Levy looked through all the files and found out most of the people were connected to Natsu. Nancy Brown was an eligible candidate for a home for Natsu but he went to the Dragneels, the three girls who were killed were the daughters of three of Magnolias best therapists, each therapist had many sessions with Natsu when he was in therapy. Maria Polly was Joseph Ride's step daughter, the recent couple was both involved with Natsu's recent weapon smugglers case that he had solved. The other victims also had some connection to the pink-haired agent.

"What the hell" Levy whispered as she soaked in everything. "Erza, you genius" she said, the scarlet haired woman must have been on to something and was able to connect all these cases and found the crucial connection.

"Natsu" Levy whispered.

* * *

He was alone.

He stood in a dark room with no light, no sound, and no one. He was confused and a little scared. The lonely man walked forward and a spot light turned on making him squint his eyes and saw a figure standing in that spot light. He ran to the figure and stopped when he saw the person's back was facing him.

A man turned around and revealed jet black hair and a struggling blond woman in his arms, she had a knife to her throat.

"Lucy!" he yelled and leapt forward but was stopped by her loud scream. "Na uh" the man said as he cut her throat lightly, blood trickled down her neck. Natsu backed away slowly and stared at the man murderously.

His eyes were covered by his black hair, only his smiling mouth was shown and he was wearing an all-black suit "I wouldn't move boy, or she might get cut like the others" the man spoke, his voice chilled him to the bone. It was somewhat familiar to him but he noticed the man was gesturing to something.

"What?" Natsu said with alarm and looked where he was gesturing, then suddenly another light appeared, revealing something horrible.

He recognized the bodies hanging on the white walls immediately, their corpses were dripping crimson liquid on the white floor. Their heads were hung low, he stared with shaking eyes at the scarlet and black hair of his two closes friends.

"N-N-No" he whispered, and backed away.

"Don't you see, if you run from me. I'll kill everyone, Natsu this is your future" the man said then suddenly all the lights turned on, revealing once again a horrifying sight. The once white room was stained red as more corpses covered the walls, he recognized many.

Natsu turned to look at the man but he fell prey to the man's penetrating gaze. His eyes were as red as the blood that covered the room and his smile was all too familiar. "Do you remember seeing your parent's die?" but Natsu staring down with shaking eyes. The man shook his head "Look at us" he barked and he looked up, his gaze landed on Lucy immediately then he glanced at the man with red eyes.

"Say good bye" the man said in a low voice, Natsu's eyes widened as a tears leaked from Lucy's eyes and her lips moved but he could not hear what she had said as he rushed towards her but to no avail. The man slid the knife leaving a crimson line in its wake, Lucy gurgled and she fell to the ground. Natsu caught her and cried as her eyes closed and she stopped moving, his body was shaking. "Please no, Lucy…I…please…you can't…" he tried to say through tears

"Remember me now?" the man said walking towards him, licking the blade with his tongue. Natsu could not move as the man stopped in front of him. "Say my name boy, you know it don't you" he whispered in his ear. Natsu's eyes were wide and he was shaking fiercely, the man shook his head and grabbed Natsu by the throat to make him stand. "Come on, I'm waiting" he growled, then Natsu felt a pain in his stomach, he felt something wet going down his stomach.

"Say it" the man repeated with more force as he dug the blade deeper into his stomach. Natsu cried out loudly and tried to move but he couldn't, he knew this man's name but nothing could come out of his mouth.

"You must remember from that night I killed your parents Natsu" the man growled and took the blade out. Natsu's eyes were wide with terror and fear, he fell to his knees and he looked at the man with vacant eyes.

The man smiled "See you soon Natsu"

* * *

Lucy was down stairs looking around Natsu's house, he was still asleep upstairs. The blond was sore as she walked around; she smiled as she remembered their first night together. Lucy was almost a little glad he had been a playboy because he was very good, probably her best, she blushed a little as she walked around in his t-shirt. She was only wearing a pantie underneath but she felt very comfortable.

The house was silent and peaceful as she looked at some of his pictures but that silence was broken by a primeval cry that made every hair stand up on her body. It echoed through the house "Natsu!" Lucy screamed as she ran up the stairs as fast as her legs could take her. She sprinted to his room and saw her boyfriend tossing and turning on the bed, he cried out again. Lucy felt terrified and rushed to him, she grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him awake.

His eyes snapped open, and she saw pure fear in his dark eyes. They locked eyes instantly and he calmed down. "You're okay" he cried and grabbed Lucy in a bone crushing hug, Lucy could feel the sweat on his bare chest and his rapid beating heart as he hugged her. She stroked his hair and face, trying to soothe his still shaking body. He pulled her down on the bed so they're lying together.

"What happened?" Lucy whispered as she stroked his cheek. Natsu looked down "I had a nightmare" he murmured, she grabbed him and cradled him to her chest. "It's okay, what happened?" she asked. Natsu reached up to grasp her hand and he looked at her with eyes filled with relief and care. "Nothing to worry about, how are you feeling?" he asked, changing the subject.

"A little sore" she replied and forgot her previous question, Natsu grinned "Good, we need to do that again and soon" and Lucy giggled "Yes" she said and kissed him lightly. "Is that my shirt?" he asked her, glancing at her attire. "Yes sir" the blond said playfully. Natsu grabbed her into another hug "Well I'm naked" he murmured in her ear, making her blush and remember his gorgeous body. The red-faced woman released herself and stood up and went into his bathroom "Good, I'm going to take a shower, you care to join me" she called.

Natsu smiled widely and jumped out of his bed and ran into the bathroom. Laughs could be heard from the bathroom as the couple tried to take a bath.

After their nice bath, the couple had breakfast that was made by Lucy. "Delicious" Natsu commented as he finished his meal, Lucy nodded happily and continued to eat. "I need to go to the agency, I have to tell the chief something" Natsu informed as he put his plate in the sink. Lucy gulped her food "Sure, what do you have to tell him?"

Natsu shook his head "Nothing really" he grinned and pecked her lips and went upstairs. The confused blond raised an eyebrow then shrugged and finished her meal. The two agents changed and headed out immediately.

The handsome pink haired man drove in silence to the agency, Lucy glanced at him a few times but all he did was smile at her. She knew something was up and he wasn't telling her, maybe it was about his nightmare…she wanted to ask about it but she kept thinking about how he had woken up and how terrified he looked. She hugged herself unconsciously, her boyfriend looked at her with concern "You okay?" he asked and rested a hand on her knee. Lucy nodded and looked out the window; he stared at her then looked back at the road in front of him.

They were almost to the agency, it was in sight. The colossal building in all its glory, except this time, flames covered the top of the building. "What the fuck" Natsu growled and sped to the scene. Lucy stared, open mouthed at the scene in front of her. People were outside as the building's highest floor burned, some were in tears, and others injured, others dead. Fire fighters were everywhere as they tried to control the destructive flames.

They got out of the car and ran towards a familiar face, "Elfman what happened?" Natsu yelled and glanced at the burning building. He looked at them sadly "There was an explosion on the top floor, the whole floor is covered in flames" he muttered looking down. Natsu sucked in a breath in utter shock, Lucy covered her mouth "Was the chief in the office?" Natsu asked urgently.

"Thank god, he wasn't but we still haven't found him. So many are injured, some even dead" Elfman replied. Natsu growled and yelled "Whoever did this will pay!" and stomped towards the building. Lucy glanced around and saw so many familiar faces, she rushed to one of the medical team members "What's the status?" she asked the woman.

The woman looked at her "Many were on the floor when it exploded, many were killed from the explosion. So far we have counted at least 15 bodies; we cannot identify them because their bodies are too far burned. There are about 13 more injured" she explained. Lucy nodded and looked at the body bags not too far from her; she felt tears as she stared at people being tended to.

The blond shook her head and searched for her boyfriend and saw him arguing with the chief fire fighter. She ran to him quickly.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Natsu roared at the man. The chief fire fighter glared at the man "My men are doing everything they can to stop this fire, but we still cannot find your chief, so please calm down sir" he snapped angrily. Before, the angered agent could retaliate he felt a body collide with his back. He turned and saw a blond head, immediately he calmed down especially when he saw her crying.

Natsu wiped her tears and hugged her; he let all his emotions flow out in the hug. Despair, anger, confusion, everything he felt at that moment.

The fire had finally been terminated and the fire fighters were all rushing out with more injured people in their grasps, he recognized a small old man in one of the fire fighters hands. The couple ran to the man "Gramps" Natsu cried with relief, the chief was not severely injured; he had some burns but was fine. The chief coughed and glanced at the two agents "Is everyone alright?" he asked anxiously, he was put on a gurney and the couple followed him. They shook their heads sadly, the chief nodded and sighed. He was boarded in the ambulance and driven away.

Natsu glanced at the building and grabbed his girlfriend's hand; they both left and drove to the hospital. His expression was pure anger as he drove; hers was no better as she stared out of the window. They arrived at the hospital shortly after and were directed to the chief's room.

As they entered, Natsu asked everyone inside to leave and he locked the door. "What are you doing Natsu?" the bed ridden chief asked. Natsu ignored him and sat down next to the bed, Lucy was behind him with her hands on his shoulders. She was also confused by his behavior but she knew it was about the thing he wanted to discuss with the chief.

Natsu breathed out loudly as the chief stared at him expectantly "Chief, I had a nightmare. Not just any nightmare but the kind when I was first going through therapy, you remember right?" Natsu started and the chief nodded his head slowly "Yes of course". Lucy glanced at her boyfriend; she didn't know he had nightmares before.

"Well this one had the man who killed my parents in it. This time he killed everyone who was dear to me" Natsu growled, clenching his fist tightly that were on his lap. Lucy and the chief's eyes widened, the blond woman squeezed his shoulders lightly.

"He kept telling me, to say his name but I couldn't. The man had red eyes and black hair, his voice chilled me to the bone but I think I remember his name…" he continued, his eyes transfixed on the ground. "Natsu, you need to tell me. If this is the teacher then we could finally have a lead" Chief Makarov spoke urgently, he stared at Natsu anxiously. Lucy was waiting for him to speak, she was holding her breath.

Natsu looked up with a dark expression "That bastards name is Zeref"

**The teacher is Zereeffff! Haha it had always been Zeref. So I am sorry if you're disappointed but I finally revealed him :) Well please review, I hope you liked it**


End file.
